Dangers of Miss Black
by bazingababy
Summary: Lyra Black, the rebellious strange daughter of 'Mass Murderer' Sirius Black returns to Hogwarts with hopes of a normal and quiet year along with her best friends Harry, Ron and Hermione. Is that possible? Of course not! Secrets and friendships bloom yet the consequences turn everything upside down - starts in Goblet of Fire -
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, nice to meet you! Okay, it is a new Harry Potter Fanfiction but no-ones complaining or else you wouldn't have clicked me! My name is Bazingababy (A newbie here btw!) so please enjoy my own twist of the classic plot! R I don't own any of JKR's perfect work but other things you don't recognise is my own idea! k thanks!... why are you still reading this? The storys down there!˅˅˅˅˅˅˅˅˅**

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_Thanks for your letter; I'm glad you're safely out of the Dementors way,_  
_I'm fine, surviving here at the Orphanage. I've been in contact with Harry and the others. Apollo is keeping me company as usual._  
_I will be staying with the Weasleys over the holidays from today so if you want to contact me, I'll be there._  
_Say hi to Buckbeak for me,_  
_Lyra_

I double-checked the letter and called Apollo down from his cage. I tied the letter to his leg and watched him sow out the window, across the London skyline.  
I checked my watch and saw I will be leaving soon for the Burrow, back finally with my best friends.

The summer has been hard, singled out and bullied here at the Orphanage, ignored by everyone. Last year wasn't the best either but at least everyone at Hogwarts stopped staring at me for having the last name Black.

Stupid people. Just because I'm a Black, doesn't mean I'm all dark and evil and that, come on, I'm in Gryffindor. Yeah, I may have some strange powers but still... it's not like I want them.  
I sighed and did up my trunk, ready to leave this dump for another year. Why god why did fate turn last year? I could be living with my dad right now, and Harry, out of misery, a proper family at last. But no.

A knock on the door sounded and I opened it.  
It was Mrs Finn, the head carer. She looked pale and her face was flinching slightly.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked her, eyebrows creased slightly.

"I'm sorry Lyra, but i'm afraid you are not allowed to leave the house this summer. I have changed my mind about you staying with your friend and her family before going back to boarding school."

Yeah, the people here don't know anything about my world so I told them a slight lie -  
Wait, what?

"Excuse me? I'm not allowed to- why?" I yelled, feeling the very slow anger in my stomach bubble. I can't lose control today, here, now.

"I have thought about the situation and believe it is best if you stay here, for your own good." she replied coldly, narrowing her eyes. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. I stepped back and suspiciously watched her.

"What do you mean; for my own good? What do you know about that?!" I laughed darkly and she glared. Something is wrong...

"I know a hell lot better than you think and you will not leave this house." she exclaimed mysteriously. Her hands were behind her back and I could tell she was hiding something, but what was it?

"Mrs Finn, what's going on? What's happened?" I asked slowly, reaching a hand out towards her for comfort but suddenly, the window behind me slammed down, and locked itself. I jumped and fell onto the floor.

"Lyra Black, you will not leave here and go to your friends. You won't return to Hogwarts this year." she growled in a strange and unfamiliar deep voice, unlike her own. My eyes were like dinner plates. She said Hogwarts.

Something clicked in my head.  
That isn't Mrs Finn,

I hurriedly scrambled up on my knees and dived for my trunk, my wand was packed inside. Shit, I should have kept it with me at all times, damn it!  
I glanced at the woman above me and saw her produce a wand from behind her back. WHAT?!

"What the fu-," I began to scream but I saw her slash her arm towards me, muttering an indication.

Panicked, I looked round, spotted the rusty old fireplace and leapt towards it.  
I just missed the spell as I saw a bright blue flash strike my bed where I was leaning against. Shit!

_"Aresto Momentum."_ The deep voice shouted at me and I felt myself slow down before my very eyes. I was in mid-leap towards the fireplace.  
Everything was in slow motion but it didn't last.

I saw I was about to land on the floor so I bent down and rolled across the floor in slow-mo still and crashed into the rusted iron fireplace. I managed to get it going earlier to evade my boredom and luckily, there were still the smallest flames licking the old coal, sweet.

Beside me, I saw the fake Mrs Finn about to reach down and grab me, venom masked on her face but I grabbed the tiny flames, channelled my energy to the burning flames in my hands and chucked them at Mrs Finn. She instantly set on fire.

She screamed and leapt backwards, dropping the wand in her hand.  
I felt the spell melt off me so I jumped up, dodged the lit-up woman, grabbed my trunk, grabbed Apollo's cage and did something stupid.

I jumped out the open window.

My body landed on a surprisingly soft hedge in the front garden. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. It was pounding hard.

"That did not just happen..." I mumbled to myself and sat up, looking up at the open bedroom window on the 3rd floor.

"Lyra Black, you daredevil, did you just jump out of the window?" I heard an amused familiar voice laugh from beside me.  
I span round to face the voice, fell out of the greenery and face planted the cobbled London Street.

A couple pairs of hands lifted me up off the floor and I sighed, dusting the little bits of soot and dirt off my clothes.  
There in front of me stood Fred, George and Mr Weasley.

"Did you actually just jump out of that window?" George asked comparing the height I just fell from.

"Yep." I smugly smirked and they raised their eyebrows.

"Merlin's beard! Why did you do that?" Mr Weasley asked, shocked. The twins laughed.

"I, urm, I accidently set my room on fire." I lied and he frowned, looking up at my room.

"Oh dear me, well, at least you're not hurt, right?" he asked as the twins continued to laugh.

"I'm fine thanks. Could we please, you know, get away from this place? Before I get in trouble." I asked them and they nodded, helping me with my trunk and we set off down the London streets, off towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why exactly, did you set your room on fire?" Fred asked me and I shrugged, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Because I got bored and the place needed redecorating." I muttered and they smirked.

"And of course, setting the place on fire is the best way. That's what we would have done." they replied and I nodded, agreeing.

We reached the Leaky Cauldron and entered the pub.  
The familiar surroundings greeted us slightly, less to me, and that was understandable. Some people were still wary about my being related to Sirius Black and as he is still wanted... you see the connection.  
We walked over to the fireplace and used the floo network to get to the Burrow.

One crazy sickening moment later, we all landed in the Burrows kitchen. I sighed in relief and collapsed on the chair in front of me.  
I actually hate travelling by floo powder; give me a broom any day! My stomach jolted, I missed my broom. I couldn't wait to get back onto the Quidditch pitch!  
I heard growing conversations grow louder so I looked up and saw the in habitants of the house enter the kitchen.

"Lyra, dear, you've arrived!" Mrs Weasley smiled and gave me a hug.

I smiled and returned it.

"Hi Mrs Weasley." I muttered and she looked me up and down.

"Merlin's beard, you're looking awfully thin. What do these Muggles feed you? Harry's the same, oh, here they are." she walked off and I looked around and spotted my best friends walk into the kitchen.

I smiled at them and they smiled back. I hugged them and they all asked me how I was. I just nodded and they frowned slightly.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked and I nodded, smiling.  
"I'm great."

"Let's go take your things up?" she suggested and I nodded once more.

We entered the room me and Hermione were sharing with Ginny for the rest of the summer and collapsed on the spare beds. Ginny looked up and greeted me.

"So, how's your summer been so far?" Hermione asked and I hesitated.

Do I tell her, tell them, any of them, about the event at the Orphanage? How I was nearly killed by someone in disguise? It must have been the Polyjuice Potion, how else would they have looked like Mrs Finn? Plus she doesn't know about Hogwarts, she just thinks I go to some boarding school up north.

"My summer was fine." I replied blandly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, after a great night with the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and finding out Harry has written to Sirius too, was an early one. Too early.  
It wasn't even proper dawn yet before we left the Burrow and headed towards the World Cup. Mrs Weasley and the twins had a row about Fred and George developing some joke shop idea called the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes which me and Harry found hilarious, though we didn't tell Mrs Weasley that.

As we walked through the village nearby, Fred yawned, who looked at George, then he yawned, who looked at Ron, who yawned, who looked at Ginny, who yawned, who looked at Hermione, who yawned, who looked at Harry, who yawned and then he looked at me.  
I yawned too.

"You lot should have gotten more sleep!" Mr Weasley chuckled and we all rolled our eyes.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ron grumbled and Mr Weasley pointed towards a tallish hill in front.

"We are going up there, that's where the meeting point is." I heard him explain and I turned to Hermione and Ginny.

"How do you think we are actually getting to the World Cup?" I asked them and Ginny shrugged.

"I have no idea" she muttered and I laughed. I heard the boys stop up in front of us and chat to each other. There were 2 new voices.

"Probably a Portkey." Hermione said simply and I frowned.

"What's a-," I began when my foot got caught round a tree knot in the floor and I fell straight on my face. I have a knack for falling over recently.

"Are you alright?" I heard an unfamiliar yet smooth guy's voice ask me and I huffed, lifting myself off the floor.

"I'm okay, I just need to watch-," I looked up and gasped slightly.

It was Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. He was their seeker and an incredibly handsome one at that! Swoon.

"-where I'm going." I trailed off and he smiled, grey eyes gazing into my midnight blue ones. I blinked and picked up my bag that dropped on the ground.  
"I'm Cedric-,"

"Diggory, I know. I'm Lyra-,"

"Black, I know."

We smirked at each other but then were interrupted by a loud cough from Fred and George. They stared at me and coughed again, raised their eyebrows and then were pointing with their heads to the direction everyone else was walking away.  
I glared at them and then they did an impression of me falling over. I growled, spotted a loose tree branch, channelled my energy at it and striked it round their heads. They groaned and walked off, still doing impressions.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. How did you do that without your wand?" Cedric asked as we began to walk off towards the tall hill. I spotted Hermione and Ginny slowly walking in front and kept glancing round, eyebrows raised and a small smirk on their lips.

"Urm, I have this strange manipulation force and I can control the elements." I explained and his eyebrows rose.

"Seriously? Wow, that's really awesome, how long have you had it?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Er, ever since I was born, I guess. It's pretty useful." I smiled and he nodded.  
"Is that why you're such a good chaser then?" he asked and I grinned. Awh, he thinks I'm a good chaser!

"Are you saying I cheat at Quidditch? How dare you!" I joked and he laughed.

"No, I'm just saying, you're very good... for a girl." he grinned and I gasped.

"Sexist!" I muttered, trying not to smile. I've never really chatted to him before; I have wanted to of course, I've just never had the chance. He's two years above me, he's in Hufflepuff and he would never pay attention to me, oh, plus he's very handsome.

"I didn't mean it like that, honest." he began to defend himself and I laughed.

"Cedric, I'm joking!" I shook my head and he blushed slightly. I smirked and he did too. I blushed at his blush, I couldn't help it.

Did I mention he's seriously hot?

"Oh, good, but still, I could take you down any day," he winked and I raised an eyebrow.  
"Excuse me? You wanna bet?"

"Yeah, sure, bets on."

"Fine, when we get back to school, it's on Diggory!"

"Bring it, Black!"

We reached the top of the hill and I glanced at Fred and George who were still doing impressions. I growled and hit them as I walked past.

"That was funny." Harry smirked as I stopped next to him and I glared at him.

"Shut it Potter." I mumbled.

"What? It was! The way you face planted the floor, classic Lyra." He carried and on and I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah okay shush."

The others laughed and we spotted a boot in front of us. It started to glow blue and Mr Weasley told us to hold on. We did and suddenly were pulled up and away from the ground.  
I closed my eyes and groaned.  
This is nearly as worse as the floo network.  
Unexpectedly, we all collapsed on wet grass, different to the hill before.  
I stood up and looked around, stomach still lurching.

"Where are we?" I asked anyone and they all looked round too.

"Looks like some forest, again," Ron suggested and we all headed down a dirt path.  
We kept on walking and suddenly appeared at a gigantic camping site.

"Woah, I think we're here." Ron sighed and we all nodded.

Witches and wizards were chatting, playing, cooking, you name it, and they were doing it. I couldn't stop looking, it was incredible.

"I could never think there were some many wizards and witches in the world, and to think, they are all coming here to the World Cup!" Hermione smiled and I nodded.

"Oh wow, just think about how long this took to organize!"

"A hell of a lot!" Mr Weasley sighed and looked happy. I bet he's chuffed he's not part of the team to organize it!

We said bye to the Diggorys, Cedric smiled at me and I blushed, how embarrassing, then headed to our tent.

"Interesting chat with Diggory?" Fred asked and I glared again.

"Shush, we were just talking..."

"And laughing, and blushing, and winking... If you ask me, the proper term is flirting!" George suggested and entered a small grubby looking tent. I smacked the side of his ear and he winced; good.

"How are we going to fit in there?"I heard Harry ask Ron and Hermione came in too, shaking his head.

"He's a bit dim, isn't he?"I asked her and Ginny came in too, nodding.

"Just a bit." she replied.

A few hours later, the other Weasleys joined us after apparating safely and all we could do was wait now...

**8 hours later **

"I told you Ireland was going to win!" Fred and George boasted to us and we all rolled our eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to rub it in." Ron muttered and started to rub off the Bulgarian paint on his cheek. Hermione was talking Ginny about the appearances of the male players and the boys including Mr Weasley were retelling the best bits of the match.

I put my hands in my pockets and started to kick some small stones on the path back to the tent. I looked down and the floor and noticed I had slowed down, away from the others.  
I looked up and around.

"Ah shit." I sighed and looked around, trying to spot any vivid red hair.  
Nothing.

"Jesus." I muttered, biting my bottom lip and carried on walking. I walked through some trees and saw the familiar slick of blonde hair.  
Argh, Malfoy.

He was walking through the trees with his mother and father, looking around suspiciously, not surprised.

"Hello again Black." I heard someone mutter behind me and I span around, grabbing my wand out my pocket.  
Cedric was walking out behind a tree, smirking and arms crossed.  
Oh, act cool.

"Oh, alright Diggory." I smiled and leant against a nearby tree, or so I thought.  
As I kept my eyes on him, I misjudged the position of the tree and fell straight on the floor. Merlin's beard, how retarded can I get?

"You're clumsy, aren't you?" He asked me and I blushed as he helped me up off the floor.

"I'm not clumsy, it's just the floor hates me, table and chairs are bullies and the wall gets in the way." I muttered and he laughed.  
As I took his hand, I looked up into his face.

His grey eyes sparkled and gazed into mine. I felt a little giddy and stupid. Get yourself together Lyra, he's older than you, he's going into his 6th year when we get back to school, he's sixteen!  
You're only fourteen!

"I'm surprised, you're a skilled Quidditch player, co-ordinated and all." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"You're still going on about that? Wow... I'm still gonna kick your butt when we get back to school though." I added and he laughed.

"Really? We will just have to see. How come you're out here on your own?" he asked, looking around and I shrugged, playing with the leaves on a tree branch.

"I lost the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione." I admitted and he laughed again.

"You're useless, you are. I'll help you find them again." he offered and I smiled.

"Oi, I'm not useless but still, thanks."

We set off down the dirt path, watching green, gold and silver fireworks burst up above the trees.

"Can I ask you something?" Cedric asked me and I looked at him.

"You just did,"

He rolled his eyes and shoved me slightly.

"Sure." I laughed and he grinned.

"Is your dad, urm-," he began and I knew what he was going to ask.

"Yeah, he is." I answered before he finished. He nodded and gazed into my eyes again.

"That's interesting. Did you know him at all?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, complications happened when I was about 2." I muttered and he moved a little closer.

"Oh, what about your mother?" He asked quietly and I shook my head.

"Dead, died around the same time." I whispered and I suddenly felt his muscular arm wrap round my shoulder. It was pleasant and warm. I felt my stomach drop slightly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He uttered and I shook my head.

"No, its fine, you have full permission to ask. Most people are just scared, especially as they think my dad is some crazy dark wizard and I've got these strange powers." I joked and he raised his eyebrows.

"You don't think you dad is evil?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow, looking into his captivating grey eyes. Fuck.

"No, I don't think he is." I admitted yet he continued to smile.

"He doesn't look crazy or evil, in those pictures last year when they were plastered everywhere in Hogsmeade I mean." he said and I smiled.

"Thanks for telling me," I muttered and he smiled, "It does mean a lot."

We continued through the forest and came into view of the partying campsite. In the distance, I saw Hermione, Ron and Harry looking around. I looked down at the floor, kicked a rock and sent it towards them. They felt it and turned around to spot me.

"Thanks for helping me find them." I said to Cedric and he smiled.

"My pleasure, it's been great talking to you, I can't believe we haven't before." he admitted and I nodded.

"We have no reason to stop?" I pointed out embarrassed and he grinned.

"And I don't want to stop. See you at school." he winked at me and as he walked past, I felt his hand brush mine. My heart skipped.  
Woah, calm yourself Lyra!

I skipped cheerfully over to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"There you are! We thought we lost you!" Harry said and I rolled my eyes.

"I did get lost, but I found my way again." I muttered as we started to walk back to the tent.

"With Diggory's help..." Ron added and I blushed slightly.

"You like him, don't you?" Hermione asked and I nodded slightly.

"I, yeah, I do." I uttered and they laughed.  
We reached the tent and walked into the chaos of Fred, George, Ginny and fireworks. Percy was complaining about the noise along with his work but the older Weasleys were enjoying the sparks. We all sat down too and I decided to have fun with the multi-coloured mini explosions by tampering them with the manipulation force.  
We all got tired and decided to go to bed so me, Hermione and Ginny headed into the Girls tent.

"Are you going to see Cedric at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked and Ginny perked up at the subject.

"We talked about it and decided we would carry on the friendship at school so yeah." I yawned, pulling my pajamas on.

"Well, he is rather good-looking." I heard them muttered and I giggled and fell straight to sleep.

_I was standing in a vast unknown place. Fire licked around me but I was unable to control it. I was currently lost and alone. What was I doing here? Two dark figures walked through the fire unharmed and I gasped as I recognised one of them. Voldemort was walking towards me, wand held high and directing a young woman to a stone table or something. He made her lay on top of it and her expression was terrified. I began to edge towards them but I suddenly realised I was gagged and bound._

I screamed in unexpected silence and struggled but nothing happened. I watched as Voldemort grabbed an extremely ancient book and muttered some incantations at the woman. She was struggling a lot but slowly calmed and dropped on the table, expressionless and motionless. I blinked in shock as a vast shimmering orb of misty shimmering magic seeped out of her skin and temples. It swirled through the air and blinded my vision. I heard loud shouts in the distance but I was now mesmerized by the mist, I wanted to touch it, I wanted to be in it...- 

"LYRA! Lyra, get up!" I heard Hermione shout at me and I snapped my eyes open. Showers of bright light soared over the ceiling of the canvas tent and I recognized fire. The loud shouts from my dream still lingered and turned out to be real. It was full of panic.

"What's going on?" I heard Ginny from beside me mumble as Hermione pulled her out of her bed.

"We have to go... now!"

I grabbed my hoodie, shoved it over my pajamas and ran out of the tent with the others. Screaming figures and more shots of fire burst out of every corner of the campsite. Terror and danger blasted from every voice I heard.

"Everyone, get back to the Portkey and stick together!" I heard Mr Weasley cry out and we nodded and ran off. I stuck with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What the bloody hells going on?" Ron yelled at us and we shook our heads and ran through the fumbling and frightened Quidditch fans. What was actually going on?  
I glanced around to my side to ask Harry what he thought and he wasn't there. I span around and only saw Hermione and Ron.

"Where's Harry?" I shouted over the massive riots and they widened their eyes and whipped their heads around, looking for him.

"I don't know, I thought he was next to you!" Hermione bellowed and I bit my lip. He can't go missing at a time like this.

"You two go that way, I'll go this." I ordered the other two and Hermione frowned.

"But, Lyra, it's really dangerous!" She told me and I smirked.

"You're forgetting one thing, I have this, remember?" I caught a couple of hazardous fire balls and smashed them between their hands, disappearing. They nodded and ran off, shouting Harry's name.  
Literally no one was about now and I could see the smoky yet starry night sky above. Burnt and abandoned tents smouldered in the ruins of the once crowded camp site.

"Harry?" I called out, looking around what once was a large green shamrock tent. I sighed as I heard no replies. Where is he?

Nearby, I spotted a dark figure leaving the shadows of the forest next to me and then stop as its head snapped this way. I stopped breathing as it started towards me. I started to run away, my legs got caught round a piece of rope and I fell straight into a tent still on fire. I rolled off of it and looked up. The figure had caught up now but I couldn't see its face.  
It was about to raise its wand arm when I heard a small shuffling sound nearby. I stupidly grabbed a flaming tree branch and commanded it to wrap itself round the person's legs. It roared and dropped its wand. I sighed and ran away from the struggling stranger and shuffling sounds.

"Harry?!" I continued to call out as I wasn't near the dark figure anymore but at that moment, I heard a cold shout and an immense green misty cloud appeared in the sky. I watched it in awe, thinking it was a firework but something was off when I heard a few terrified cries emit from the forest.

All of a sudden, I heard Hermione and Ron still shouting Harry's name from the edge of the forest. I ran towards them and they were running towards a figure underneath the picture in the sky.

It was Harry.

"Where the bloody hell have you been, Harry?" Ron muttered to Harry as me and Hermione continued to stare at the green mass. Something familiar hit me and a book cover appeared in my mind. Oh no...

"Isn't that...?" I uttered to Hermione and she squeaked and nodded.

"What's that?" Harry asked us.

"It's something terrible, it's the Dark Mark, his mark Harry and if we get caught underneath it, we will be in-,"

"GET DOWN!" Harry suddenly pulled us to the ground as a load of sparks collided above our heads.

"Stop!" I heard another familiar voice yell and Mr Weasley appeared.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lyra, are you alright?" He whispered and we nodded.

"You have been caught at the scene of the crime!" A posh and smartly dressed middle aged man commanded and we blinked.

"What crime?" I asked persistently and he narrowed his eyes at me. I frowned and he edged forward.

"Hmm, what's your family name?" He asked suspiciously and my stomach sank, he we go...

"Black." I growled proudly and he blinked and stepped away instantly.

"You? No..." He whispered, eyes wide, but Mr Weasley stepped in.

"No, Crouch, she's just a kid, she's still at school!" He explained but he still frowned and kept his eyes on me. I was about to argue with his expression but Hermione elbowed me in the ribs and shook her head. I obeyed.

"So, as she said; what crime?" Ron asked and we all stared up at the mark. Did that man have anything to do with this? Who was he? This is bad.


	3. Chapter 3

The view changed gradually as the Hogwarts Express. I slumped back in my seat and gazed at my three friends. Hermione was reading her new book _Ancient Bewitchment found in Modern Britain _, Ron was sorting out his owl's cage and Harry was scratching his scar. I bit my lip and frowned.

"What's up Harry?" I asked him softly as he gazed distractedly out of the glass window.

"Huh? Nothing." he answered faintly and I rolled my eyes. The lunch trolley travelled past the compartment door and the boys went to go buy food. Hermione closed her book, placed it on her lap and placed her brown eyes on me.

"He's lying." she muttered and I nodded. The scar on my hip pricked slightly and I huffed. No one knew I had the scar and I planned on keeping it this way for as long as possible. I had enough disturbing attention with these powers and having a scar would just mess up more things, I just knew it.

"It's his scar." I mumbled and she sighed.

"Thought so, he was talking in his sleep the other night." Hermione added and I nodded. I was having weird dreams too, like the one at the Quidditch World Cup. Maybe his were similar?

"Anyway, how's Cedric?" she asked smiling. I blushed and twirled a strand of hair round my finger.

"Urm, he's great" I mumbled and she laughed.

"I knew it, you like him in that way!" She jumped up and pointed at me. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"I, I do not!" I lied pathetically and she shook her head.

"You are such a bad liar!" she defeated my poor defence so I shrugged and watched as the boys came back in. I gave Hermione the 'don't-say-anything' look and she pretended to lock her mouth and throw away the key.  
I looked up at Harry and he had a silly day dreaming face.

"What's up with him?" I asked Ron and he shrugged, chewing half a Liquorice Wand.

"I don't know but we heard Malfoy boasted about something stupid, talking about some other school? He said, I quote; _'Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a Mudblood-lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defence rubbish we do' _.

"What a little shit. He should have gone to that other school! Especially if it's up north, it would have looked like an accident if he fell off a glacier!" Ron told us doing an uncanny impression of Malfoy. I laughed at the impression then scowled; I really don't care what Malfoy has to say.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him and he just shrugged.

"It sounded like the same thing Bill was talking about before we got on the train." Harry carried on, zoning back to the conversation. I just absent-mindedly listened. The hand in front of me reached up and rubbed the lightening shaped scar. I huffed again.

"Okay Harry, we know that your scar is hurting so either tell us or," I grabbed a piece of spare parchment and a quill and shoved them into his lap "Tell Sirius."  
Harry gave me a very sympathetic yet thankful look and I smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I laughed.

"Mate, he's like your dad too, just tell him I say hi." I smirked, watching the sudden rain pound onto the windows which the beautiful view of Hogsmeade appeared.

Entering the Entrance Hall was hard. The marble floor was like a swamp, water and mud flooding the place. I wasn't the only one who fell over as the moment I fell, Neville slipped and fell into the other Gryffindors. I growled as the water soaked my robes but a warm, familiar hand appeared in front of me. I looked up and gazed into a pair of smiling grey eyes. Cedric helped me up and I smiled.

"You really do like falling over, don't you?" he asked, laughing, and I blushed faintly.

"I guess I do, not that I can help that." I smirked and he grinned.

"I bet you can if you try," he suggested and I raised my eyebrows.

"Ha ha." I muttered sarcastically. His friends called him over so he grinned at me and walked over to the Hufflepuffs. I turned back around to see the Gryffindors and most other houses watching me.

"Was that Cedric Diggory you were talking to?" A few 3rd years asked me in an excited tone. I laughed, nodded and went over to join the 4th years. It was time to go into the Great Hall so we all filed in and sat down at the table. Finally after the Sorting, Ron and Harry's constant hunger moans and Fred and George's teasing comments about Cedric, Dumbledore stood up with his arms out wide.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year will be a very incredible year. As I'm sure some of you have heard, Hogwarts will play host to not one but three schools" a loud yet hushed whispers erupted through the hall.

"Other schools?" Ron asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron, you didn't think Hogwarts was the only Wizarding School in the world?" She asked and he just grumbled quietly, playing with the fork in front of him. I laughed and turned back to Dumbledore and listened to the rest of his speech.

"The Triwizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts." He announced and the whispers turned to shocked comments. What's the Triwizard Tournament?

"The Triwizard Tournament, for those who do not know, is a legendary tournament which consists of three most dangerous tasks. This year shall be different. As many know, it has been years since the last tournament so this we have made some changes. Number one; instead of absolutely anyone entering, those in their OWL year can enter," A collective groan from the younger student sounded and the older students laughed, "and number two; the heads of the schools has decided that one male and one female shall enter the tournament from each school."

Everyone started to talk to discuss the new development and from beside me I heard the twins agree with each other to enter.

"...Definitely going to enter, what do you say Georgie?" Fred asked George and he grinned.

"I'm shocked you even had to ask." He answered and Hermione rolled her eyes while the boys just cheered. I breathed out and looked round the hall at the other students. The Ravenclaws were discussing it lightly while checking out the other students, the Hufflepuffs were shoving Cedric in the ribs and he caught my eye and winked. I giggled and winked back. Yeah, I do like him a lot I guess.  
The Slytherins on the other hands were talking deeply and sniggering. Not good can ever come out of that. I turned back to the table and heard the end of Fred and George's conversation.

"...Have to get chosen, we can't have a Slytherin as a champion, just think!" George shuddered and we all laughed. He had a point.

The large oak doors from behind and a weird-looking guy with a strange eye limped in and everyone stared at him. Dumbledore greeted him quietly and then carried on with the speech.

"This is your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Moody" Dumbledore smiled while everyone stared. Despite the appearance, I had a strange feeling about that guy. He was acting a little unusual. Oh well.

"As I was saying, will you please join me in welcoming the lovely students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic" He said and the doors opened again. A crowd of students in light blue silk gracefully strolled in. Everyone just stared at them and I was definitely one of them. My god, the girls were beautiful! I heard the boys beside me sigh as they gazed at the girls and some of the girls sighed at the boys. They were pretty damn striking.

Suddenly, a seriously tall, and I mean taller than Hagrid, woman walked in covered in fur and jewels. The students bowed to her and then stood near the Staff Table.

"Wonderful, just wonderful. Now let's welcome the amazing students from Durmstrang Institute!" He welcomed another crowd of students in blood red fur coat and hats. The boys looked pretty strong and threatening and the girls looked pretty butch. Urgh.  
The marched down to the Staff Table and a thin tall man with a goatee and a white fur coat strolled in proudly with a wooden stick. He hugged Dumbledore, bowed to the other woman and stood with his students.

"Oh my, no way!"

"Did you see who that was?"

"I thought he left school?"

"Do you think he will give me his autograph?"  
This was all I heard from the students nearby. I frowned and turned to the table.

"Who are they on about?" I asked them and Ron's face lit up and pointed to the students in the blood red robes.

"Merlin's beard, its Viktor Krum! The Bulgarian Seeker!" He exclaimed in a high pitch and I snorted.

"We know who he is, we saw him play, remember? And Ron? You sound like a girl, pipe down!" I patted his ginger hair and he blushed.

"Now the other students are here, here is Mr Crouch from the International Magical Cooperation Department is here to tell you the rules of the tournament, along with the Goblet of Fire."

Mutters erupted through the hall and a man dressed in posh black robes walked in followed by a huge crate. Wait that was the guy who accused me at the World Cup! I gaped at him but then zoned out as he read the rules out.

I peered round the room and suddenly one of the Durmstrang students caught my eye. He was staring at me intently. He had curly black hair and a weird smile. He smirked slightly and I blinked then leant off of my hand. I quickly looked around to see if it actually was me he was staring at and it was since everyone else was staring at Mr Crouch.  
I gazed back at the guy and he was still smirking. The corner of my mouth twitched and his eyes turned slightly darker, making the stare colder. The guy next to him patted him on his arm and followed his gaze.

I looked at the other guy and it was Viktor Krum. He tilted his head, looked at the guy staring at me and shook his head. They started to whisper to each other and I shuddered then drew my attention away from them, weird.

"... That means No Quidditch Cup this year." Mr Crouch called out.

Some of us groaned. I growled and then looked at Cedric. He looked just as angry as me. He spotted my gaze and then he mouthed at me "I guess I can't beat your ass on the pitch then!" which made me laugh.

"...will choose the champions on Halloween. That is all." Mr Crouch finished and everyone clapped.

"Ah, now time for the feast! Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, please take a seat at any of the 4 tables and enjoy." Dumbledore told everyone as the other students sat down at any table and the food miraculously appeared. Harry and Ron cheered in triumph and began to shovel down the food. I just picked at my dinner. That Durmstrang stare still lingered and it felt like his eyes weren't the only ones on me.  
Dinner finished quickly with a little chit-chat and then Dumbledore dismissed us.

"From now on, the Triwizard Tournament is open. Goodnight all."


	4. Chapter 4

Classes started immediately just like usual the next day. Everyone was bright-eyed at breakfast while the Head of Houses gave out the timetables. I sat down next to Ron as he read out today's timetable in front of us;

**Monday:  
9:15 – 10:30Herbology w/ Hufflepuff  
10:30 – 11:45 Care of Magical Creature w/ Slytherins  
11:45 – 12:15 Lunch  
12:15- 14:30 Divination w/ Hufflepuff**

"Meh, I could kill myself, end it all?" I suggesting while eating my toast and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're so optimistic Lyra!" She joked and I snorted. I watched Harry scan the hall's ceiling as the owls flew in with post and sighed.

"He won't have replied yet." I muttered and he looked at me.

"You think?" He sounded worried and I nodded.

"Yeah, what did you write to him about anyway?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Doesn't matter." He mumbled back and drank his pumpkin juice.

Herbology was dull, full of pus-filled plants which stunk of petrol to my disgusting satisfaction. The lesson ended quickly and before we knew it, we were trotting down to Hagrids Hut.

A flame shot up from a wooden crate as we arrived and everyone froze.

"What was that?" Harry asked Hagrid as he walked over to greet us.

"And a good mornin' to ya too! I think we be'er wait fer the Slytherins for these beau'ies – Blast Ended Skwerts!"  
Everyone looked at each other and I was brave enough to edge closer. I looked over the edge of the crate and shot backwards in horror.

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted and everyone had a look at what I was shouting at.

"Ergh, what is it?" Lavender asked and everyone looked disgusted. The 'Blast-Ended-Skwerts' looked like a deformed shell-less lobster.

"It's your project this year; to raise 'em!"

"Why?" A cold voice asked from behind and Malfoy looked bored at the lesson already.

"What do they do?" He asked again with a quick look at the creatures and Hagrid hesitated.

"Er, that's what you will be finding out!" He answered and everyone looked like they would rather not.  
The lesson was eventful, not like last lesson. Everyone either got bitten or stung by the creature so when everyone was walking back up to the castle, they were all sporting bites or burns.

"That was one of the worst lessons ever." Ron grumbled as we all ate lunch.

"Agreed, what do those 'things' even do?" I asked and we all shrugged.

We said goodbye to Hermione as Harry, Ron and I headed to the sleepy class of Divination. We sat down on the frilly pouffes in Professor Trelawney's attic classroom. The sickly sweet scent swirled round us as the misty voice called round the class, making us jump.

"Welcome, my children. This term we shall be studying the ever-occupied stars above us along with the movements of the planets and the mysterious paths they reveal" she told us and I leant back and closed my eyes.  
This class was pointless, why was I taking it again? I have no idea. Maybe I should do a Hermione and chuck a crystal ball around then storm out. That is a good way to go I must admit. Why did she storm out? Oh yeah, the whole Grim business. Everyone was so scared about that, even I was, especially when Harry said he saw it a lot. He's getting a lot of grief, bless him, but then again so was I. I wonder what he asked Dad about. Maybe the scar burning, the strange dreams?

Dreams.

A flash of the dream I had burned into the back of my eyes and I jolted in my chair, flew forward and slammed my face onto the table. The table shook and I groaned in pain, clutching my nose.

Shit!" I muttered and looked up. Everyone was watching Trelawney talk to Lavender about the movements of Pluto intercepting Jupiter's moons and no one looked at me except Harry and Ron.

"You okay?" Ron asked and I nodded, rubbing my stinging nose and relaxing.

"Yeah, just fell asleep." I lied and they snorted.

We cracked on with the calculations we had to do but I gave up and just playing dot-to-dot and made a spitting image of a Blast-Ended-Skwert burning Malfoy to death but my fantasies of that coming true were cut short by Harry muttering his mis-calculations of having two Neptunes and Ron imitating Trelawney by saying "Aaaah, when two Neptunes appear in the sky, it's a sign that a midget in glasses is born Harry..." which made me, Dean and Seamus nearby burst into laughter.

Trelawney got mad and gave us a lot of homework to our annoyance. I huffed and turned back to my new map since I was forced to re-do because Trelawney didn't appreciate my beautiful picture of a burning Malfoy. I stared at the angles of Pluto. It was on its own, the other planets surrounding it strangely. I grabbed the Astrology book and flicked to Pluto's section. I read through it and found its meaning;

_A lone Pluto is a sign of deception in one' life along with growing danger and death. When Saturn lines with it at specifically 270 degrees, this is a sure sign of mis-treated direction and increasing power of one's mortal enemy or nightmare. _

I checked the map and Saturn was lined at 270 degrees. I frowned and huffed. In anger, I chucked the book across the table and it hit Harry.

"What was that for?" He asked angrily and I bit my lip.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." I told him and Ron laughed.

"You didn't mean to chuck a book?"

I nodded and screwed up the map. That was just a coincidence.

"This whole lesson is a sham!" I growled and Ron and Harry nodded.

"Hear, hear."


	5. Chapter 5

**Me again! I would love it if you tell me what you think?:)**

* * *

4 days and Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret later, it was Thursday and the Gryffindors were excited for their first Defence against the Dark Arts class. I was excited too, but I had a strange feeling about Moody. Maybe it was his wooden leg, clunking around after the crazed professor. Maybe it was his insane and infamous era as an Auror or maybe it was the electric blue which whizzed around, following your every move. Whatever it was, I didn't like it, not one bit. Nor did I have the strength to trust him.

"I wonder what we will be learning" Harry asked as us and the rest of the class lined up, waiting for Moody. I shrugged and flicked through the defence book I bought over the summer. It was all the same as the others, average blocking spells, a few notations on deadly dark objects, how-to instructions on surviving curses but none of it compared to Lupin last year. He was amazing.

"Do you think he will be as good as Lupin?" Ron asked my thoughts out loud and a few people shook their heads, some shrugged but Dean nodded.

"He was an Auror; think about what he has seen!"  
That got us all thinking.

Eventually the classroom door opened and he let us in. I sat down on a table next to Hermione and rested the book I was reading in front of me, tracing the letters with my fingers.

"You can put your books away." Moody growled and everyone looked excited with what he could possibly have planned. He looked at us all, me and Harry the longest I noticed and we all studied his scarred face.

"Right then," He began "I've seen that you have tackled dark creatures last year with Professor Lupin, covering the basic Werewolf, Boggart, Red Caps, Grindylow, yes?" He asked and my stomach turned at Boggarts. Hes got that right.

"But no curses, this is bad. I have this year to teach you what I know, one year out of retirement for Dumbledore, got it?" He growled once more and everyone nodded.

"Great!" He yelled, stood up and started to pace.

"Curses, curses, yes... Many curses, they all come in different shapes and sizes, power and strengths. According to the Ministry, there are counter-curses you should be learning, the basics for wizards and witches but I believe you are all strong enough to handle the dark side to curses. The Illegal ones." Everyone's eyes widened at this and listened harder.

My mind drifted as usual off into my famous 'Lyra's Imagination Land'. The weak sun rays danced on my desk as I watched them, the grey clouds merged into one, then separated at will, bugs and beetles marched along the window sill, avoiding raindrops that fell ever so lightly. I smiled and controlled the droplets to race each other down the think glass pane, dodging each other and splashing the insects below-

"MISS BLACK, ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?" The growling voice bellowed at me and I fell off my chair, causing the rain drops to merge then burst heavily in reacting to my shock. The thick pane shattered in force and everyone nearby got sprayed with water. I slowly got up and looked at Moody. He had his normal eye narrowed and his magical one suddenly stopped on me too. I gulped and sat down, quietly apologizing to those nearby.

"Miss Black, I would appreciate it if you would PAY ATTENTION to me while I'm teaching." He roared at me and I just blinked.

"Sorry Professor." I muttered and he nodded.

"Stay behind after class to clear up the mess you have made and I will now carry on." He uttered and then turned to the rest of the class. They looked just as scared as I felt but I didn't want to show it.

"Now, where was I. Ah, yes, the Unforgivable Curses." He said and some people started to mutter while others looked confused. I was one of them.

"Yes. There are allegedly 3 Unforgivable Curses-,"

"Wait, sir, what do you mean by allegedly?" Hermione asked while others too looked a bit confused.

"I mean there are 3 Unforgivable Curses but I can't guarantee that, Miss Granger. Do_you _know how many curses there are out there?" He asked her and she raised an eyebrow.

"No, but-,"

"So do you think all the unknown curses are just innocent little experiment which causes rainbows and unicorns to appear and do not create the same pain and torture an Unforgivable give?"

"No, but-,"

"And do you think all the wizards who created them are good, ministry obeying citizens?"

"No-,"

"My point exactly. So as I was SAYING again... The Unforgivables are illegal and nasty. No dark wizard will tell you when he will curse you so you need to be alert and ready."

I watched our teacher carefully as he asked the questions and made his students answer them. The dangerous Unforgivable curses sounded horrible and I really didn't want to be on the end of receiving one. I looked at Hermione as Moody told everyone the last one.

"Avada Kedavra. The Killing Curse." His voice echoed and my scar on my hip quickly seared but disappeared just as quick. Everyone whispered and most looked at Harry. I bit my lip and frowned. Why do those words sound familiar?

"Avada Kedavra?" I whispered silently and closed my eyes, trying to think where I've heard it before...

"Only one has been known to survive it, and he's sitting right in front of me." He told the class and I saw Harry stare at his desk, concentrating on a specific scratch on the desk in front of him. I looked at Moody and his electric blue eye was on me. I frowned and scratched my side. His normal eye flicked at me and then he grunted.

"Anyway, let's get started."

"Miss Black, I remember telling you to stay behind after class?" Professor Moody told me and I groaned. Shit, the glass and water.

"Oh yeah, I'll see you in the common room." I told Harry, Ron and Hermione who nodded and I watched a very strangely-acting Neville follow them. The classroom slowly emptied and it was now me and Moody. I sat on top of one of the desks and stared at him. He is so not my cup of tea. His magical eye snapped to the classroom door and he grumbled.

"Start cleaning up, I will be back in a moment." He told me and clunked out of the classroom. I sighed deeply and loudly and let my eyes roam around the DADA classroom. There were the same vandalised oak desks here, the same scratched flooring, the same stone walls now lined with dark books and scary diagrams.  
Then why didn't it feel the same?

I sighed again and strolled lazily over to the shattered glass and messy puddles of rain water. The classroom was cold and drafty since the window was broken and I shivered. I grabbed my wand out of my robes and was about to mutter and cleaning spell when the familiar clunking entered the room along with a pair of footsteps. I turned around, lowering my wand and saw the scarred grizzly face of Moody and the white, scared face of Neville.  
"Neville, are you-," I began but Moody cut me off.

"Wand away, no magic _at all _and mind your own business." Moody ordered and ushered Neville into his office. I growled and got onto my knees.

"'Wands away, no magic at all' who does he think he is, limping around with a fake leg and his magic eye that can see through stuff. 'Oh, I'm a scary old fucker who was an Auror and put evil wizards in Azkaban, ooooh im so big and hard, ooooh im so creepy'!" I mimicked Moody a long time while crawling around, picking up shards of glass and wiping away water.  
Finally I was done and Moody escorted a happier looking Neville out of his office.

"...-and you can keep it as well." I heard the end of their conversation as Moody picked a big green book off his shelf and handed it to Neville.

"Thank you sir." He replied and they walked out of the classroom for a brief second. I frowned and dried the water from the puddles on my skirt and waited for Moody to dismiss me.

"Are you quite finished, Miss Black?" He asked and I nodded, getting rid of the glass and picking my bag up again.

"Yep, all clear." I mumbled and crossed my arms. He looked at me and his eye flicked to my hip.

"Good, you can go. Next time pay attention class, you might actually learn something useful for your future life concerning your scar and defensive spells. Now go straight to your common room before you get caught out late." He growled and I stormed out but then suddenly stopped as fast as I could. Wait...

"Hang on sir, did you just say-," I began to ask but he slammed the classroom door in my face and I heard the lock click. No way can he do that!  
"Professor Moody!" I shouted and banged on his door. He didn't answer so I kept banging until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned.

"Miss Black, what on earth do you think you are doing?!" Professor McGonagall asked with a stern face and I shut up shouting.

"Professor, I was with Professor Moody for detention and he said something which caught me off guard and I wanted to ask him about it." I explained and she sighed.

"Then by all means ask him in your next lesson but I advice you not to scream loudly like a hooligan at this time! Go straight to the common room and I shall excuse a late night detention from your schedule. Goodnight Lyra." she told me and walked off swiftly, leaving me with the question still in my head. How did he know? No one knows, not even Hermione, or Harry, or Ron. Or Dumbledore. No one. Confusion struck me hard and fast. I shook my head and walked off towards the common room, yet the question didn't leave me at all.


	6. Chapter 6

_"The power of the Ancient is resurrected to us here today, Verum Elementum." The dark cold high voice echoed around me and I looked around in panic. It was eerily familiar._

"My Lord, may I just say one thing and that thing is that the power of the Ancient is too old for this era. It's incredibly dangerous." A meek voice told the surrounding and a nearly awkward silence followed. I tried looking for the voices but nothing was there. Only thick fog, but it was special fog, magic fog.

"You are mistaken Nikolov. This power is not too old for this era, and especially, for me. I plan to use the power for my own. Verum Elementum is pure, very pure and as a pure Ancient power, it is strong-,"

"My Lord, you're too powerful for the Ancients, you are too..." Another voice muttered and the cold voice laughed deeply.  
"Say it Wormtail, I know what you are thinking. SAY IT!" The cold voice commanded and the voice squeaked again. I shivered and growled and the name I heard.

"Evil."

Another cold laugh sounded and I continued to look for the source of the conversation. I gently closed my eyes and tried to feel my way around the magic fog. Maybe, just maybe, if Wormtail was here... But I only felt cold ground and thick air.

"I may be powerful, yes, evil too, but Verum Elementum is more powerful than me. That's why I need it."  
The cold voice wanted something, this Verum Elementum, but what was it? Was it an object? Or a spell? A Potion?

"My Lord, there is just one problem." The meek voice carried on but was hushed secretly.

"Of course. You all know where the Ancients are, don't you?" The high voice asked and a general murmur of scarce agreement sounded. I started shivering, my limbs shaking violently.

"The most powerful pure-blood family contains it."

The shaking was uncontrollable but I tried to keep still...

"The girl, the pure blood girl I most sorely need has it..."

The fog around me parted and a pair of red eyes glared into my midnight blue ones. My limbs suddenly stopped shaking and I gasped. Him.

"She has it. She is the one." 

I jolted and shot straight up in the scarlet and gold four poster bed. Sweat poured down from my forehead and my breath was jagged.

"It was only a dream... it was only a dream." I repeated quietly as I covered my duvet over my head and closed my eyes again. That wasn't real, it couldn't be. I've never seen those eyes before-,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Hermione yelled and leapt on top of me. I jumped up and squealed in surprise. I removed all of the worry and panic in my mind and acted as normal as possible. It was 31st of October today; my birthday and also the day of the Champion Selection.

"Oh yeah, it's my birthday." I muttered and gave Hermione a big hug.

"Here you go." Hermione smiled and gave me a package wrapped in midnight blue paper with silver stars glittering on it. I unwrapped the present and flashed the biggest smile. She got me a pack of Fizzing Whizzbees, some new Quidditch gloves and some very muggle-ish that I felt touched at. A beautiful blank scrapbook, a pack of special art pens and a small camera. I had a thing for art, muggle or wizarding. I used to draw all the time before Hogwarts because I felt at ease. I could express myself in any way with art as I always felt different from everyone else. It turned out I was different so I stopped with my art.

"Thank you so much!" I told her and she winked.

"You're welcome. I thought you could start again, you know; show me what you can do?"  
I nodded and laughed. She had a point.

"By the way, are you okay?" She asked as I put my presents on my bedside table and avoided her eyes.

"I'm fine; I just got a cramp in my leg." I lied and pretended to stretch it out. She nodded and got off my bed.

"Come on birthday girl, time to get up!" She told me and everyone else in the dormitory got up and got dressed. Since it was my birthday and it was a Saturday... and Halloween, I dressed with added effort today.

"Happy Birthday Ly!" I heard the twins yell and bombard me with multicoloured sparkles. They swirled around me and exploded. I laughed and leapt on them.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and ruffled their hair. Harry and Ron joined in and I received their presents. Ron got me some chocolate frogs and a Sneakoscope, Harry got me some Sugar Quills and a cute book full of magical art and Fred and George gave me a huge box full of new and improved Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products.

"Wow, thank you boys!" I grinned and gave them all a great big hug. They smiled and we all headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. On the way down, I looked out one of the windows and spotted a familiar Barn Owl, my Apollo. I grinned as he found me with his bright orange eyes and flew towards the wide open window I was stood at. He swooped and landed gracefully on the ledge and gave me a thick looking letter with the words _**Lyra **_scribbled on it. I carefully ripped it open and three bits of paper fell out.

"Oi, Ly, come on!" I heard Ron shout from further up the corridor so I shoved the bits of paper in my pocket and gave Apollo a quick stroke and a hug. He nibbled my finger in affection and hooted a cute little tune as if singing my happy birthday. I laughed and he flew away.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked me as I caught up with them in the Grand Staircase.

"Apollo arrived with a letter for me." I told them as we walked past the Goblet of Fire and into the Great Hall.

"Whose it from?" Ron asked, eyeing up the sizzling bacon on the Gryffindor table and I shrugged.

"How do I know? I put it straight in my pocket."

I pulled the envelope out of my pocket and read the parchment. There was a black paw and grey talon print on it. My throat seized up.

"It's from... Snuffles." I told the trio beside me and Harry's head snapped towards mine. Our eyes met and I instantly looked away. I guess Harry remembered the fact we could have lived with him from last year.

_Dear Lyra,  
Happy Birthday! I wish I could celebrate your 15th birthday with you but as of certain circumstances, I can't. Buckbeak and I are fine and could you please give Harry his letter which is in here too-, _

I pulled out the second piece of paper and gave it to Harry under the table and he began to read his,

_Since this is your first birthday card from me which you can actually remember, I thought I should make it special. I'm so sorry for everything I have put you through and I can't say it enough. It's my entire fault you have grown up celebrating your birthdays without mine or your mother there with you but our love always was so I will try and make up for it now. Inside is something I want you to keep and I guess it is your first photo of it unless Harry has more which I guess, is highly rare. I would have loved to gotten you something cleaner, more expensive and more of a present for your 15th but I can't. Buckbeak sends his love as do I and please, keep safe.  
Snuffles _

I read then reread the letter with a tear lingering in my eye. A photo...? I ripped the envelope fully open and found the photo. Staring back at me was a handsome young Sirius Black, his face fuller and younger, his eyes sparkling in happiness and his laughter radiating throughout the picture. There also was a beautiful woman with warm chocolate hair and midnight blue eyes, my eyes. Her freckles dotted over her nose and her stunning smile rang with amusement. They were in each other's arms while watching a young girl with the darkest brown wavy hair, a cute love heart face and cheerful blue eyes. She was playing with a wand and sent spark above her and a small boy with jet black hair and bright green eyes...

"Oh my god." I muttered and dropped the picture in shock.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked and I picked up the picture. That's when I also noticed the other couple, who must be Lily and James with Harry.

"Look." I showed her the picture and a smile appeared on her face.

"Wow, Lyra, that's amazing. Is that your mum?" she asked and I nodded.

"Must be?"

She laughed as the picture showed me sending sparks at Harry who played with them and laughed. Young Lyra and Harry then hugged each other and smiled. My throat swelled and a lump appeared inside it. Three of the people in this picture are dead. One is on the run and hiding from Dementors and the other two are sat on this very bench.

"Harry... look." I passed him the photo and he watched our parents smiling and laughing at the two young children playing with magic.

"Wow." He said under his breath and gave me a smile.

We all ate breakfast quite leisurely and my ears caught hold of a very interesting conversation consisting of Fred and George.

"Lyra, oh Lyra. It is your 15th birthday today!"

"No shit Warlock." I smirked and they gasped.

"How rude! George and I were about to tell you something, weren't we?"

"Right you are Freddie. What was that something?"

"Well Georgie boy, that something is the something-est something that a something can ever be. It's an important something at that!"

"You see, me and my twin sibling here have worked this special something out. With our two genius brains, we have done some calculations and have correctly worked out that you, Miss Black, are 15."

"That being 15 is, how do you say, special this year-,"

"-And only this year-,"

"Right you are G-Dawg because being 15 means you are officially at the 'OWL Age',"

"And what is special about being the 'OWL Age' my dear Fred?"

"This means that our Lyra here can enter-,"

"OK!" I exclaimed and threw my hands up. The people around us listened to them and were laughing at us "I get it!"

"Oh do you now?" Fred asked and George smirked.

"Yeah, I'm 15 which means I can enter in the Tournament." I finished their overly dramatic explanation and they clapped.

"So... are you?" The twins asked with synced raised eyebrows. I huffed and smiled.

"Of course." I lied and they got all excited. I wasn't, obviously, I just felt like fooling around a bit first.

"Brilliant!" They chorused and ripped a piece of spare parchment from their pockets and got some quills out.

"Lyra, are you crazy?" Ron asked quietly and I laughed.

"Guys, I'm not actually going to enter, I'm not stupid!" I told them and they smiled, winked and played along too.

"Ready Lyra?" Fred asked as they both stood up with the folded parchment in their hands. I rolled my eyes and stood up too.

"Ready."

The three of us walked over to the Entrance Hall and we heard a few pairs of footsteps follow us. Mutters sounded as we reached the area of the Goblet of Fire and small crowds of people watched us carefully.

"Ladies first," George grinned widely and gave me one of the folded names. I checked the name and it read in their spiky letters 'Lyra Black – Hogwarts'. I frowned and laughed slash sighed.

"Guys, I was joking, I'm not that stupid enough to enter!" I told them and they faked a look of hurt and then shook their heads.

"We thought better of you Ly." They sighed with a smile on their face and I turned to walk towards Harry, Ron and Hermione when someone barged into me with surprising force. I fell straight on the floor while I heard a few laughs sound from around us.

"I am so sorry!" I heard a strong accented voice cry from beside me. I sighed and felt a hand pull me gently from the floor. I found a pair of grey eyes gazing into mine. My stomach jolted in surprise and my heart skipped in hidden lust. Yeah, I had a big crush on him.

"Ly, are you okay?" Cedric asked me as I rubbed my elbow as it throbbed. I nodded and Ced looked behind me at the guy who walked into me.

"Look where you're going next time." He told him with sudden force and I span around to look who he was talking to. The guy who stared at me during the Welcome feast stood there with his eyebrows raised.

"I didn't mean to valk into her," He defended himself with a small smile on his face as he continuously stared into my eyes. I had to look away because it was so powerful.

"You could have at least look where you were going." Cedric argued back and I sighed.

"Ced, its fine. I'm alright." I muttered to him with my hands on his chest and he flicked his eyes from the Durmstrang to me.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly and I nodded. He smiled slightly and winked.

"Okay, happy birthday by the way." He uttered and I blushed slightly.

"Thank you." I said back and Cedric looked at his friends who called him over.

"I need to go but wait for me here in about 10 minutes." He told me and I nodded, watching him jog over to his friends and walk into the Great Hall.

"Look, Miss, I am sorry." The Durmstrang told me as I turned back to face the Goblet and I looked at the guy. His curly hair was tied back and his thick eyebrows were knitted together in concern.

"Im fine." I repeated and he laughed slightly.

"Your boyfriend didn't think so," He nodded towards the hall where Cedric disappeared and I blushed again.

"He's not my boyfriend" I replied too quickly and he relaxed.

"Okay. By the vay, you dropped this," He gave me the folded parchment I dropped by the Goblet so I put it back in my pocket.

"Thanks." I muttered and he smiled.

"I'm Dimitar Nikolov." He shook my hand and I nodded. Something stirred in my memory but I just swept it into a dark corner.

"I'm Lyra Black." He frowned for a second then relaxed.

"Okay. I need to go." He told me then just walked off into the Hall behind his fellow Durmstrang students.

"Ah?" I sighed and walked back over to my friends.

"What was that all about?" George asked as I reached them and I shrugged.

"I have no idea." I muttered and we all slowly walked towards the castles oak doors, leading out to the grounds. Cedric just walked out of the hall and I stopped. Fred and George went off when Lee came out of the hall too but I told Harry, Ron and Hermione to go on. Harry and Ron grinned but Hermione slapped them and winked at me.

"You stayed." He smiled and I laughed.

"Obviously." I replied and he grinned. Today everyone was wearing their muggle clothes and Cedric wore dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a shirt over it which made him look gorgeous.

"What did you want?" I asked him and he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small purple and gold package. I smiled as he gave it me with a cute smile on his face.

"Happy birthday." He told me and I opened it. Inside was a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, some Ice Mice and a smaller silver box with real sparkles on them. I watched them for a minute then opened the smaller box. A necklace with a beautiful moving phoenix pendent fell into my hands and I gasped.

"Oh my..." I whispered as physical warmth radiated into my hands as it looked up at me and stretched its wings.

"It's a Talisman. It will keep you safe and warm through no matter what." He told me as he picked it out of my hands and clipped it round my neck. I touched it and some strange warmth tingled all over.

"It's yours and only yours. It only works when you wear it as you are its owner." He said as I looked back into his handsome face. This is such a thoughtful present, I still couldn't believe it.

"Thank you Ced." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. We both blushed furiously and he quickly replied "You're welcome Ly."

I smiled and walked away muttering "I'll see you later," and headed out towards the ground where Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared to. I found them waiting on the bridge heading towards Hagrids as he invited us for lunch.

"What did Cedric want?" Harry asked as I joined them and I smiled.

"Just to say Happy Birthday." I sighed and we all slowly started to make our way down to Hagrids.

"And...?" Hermione added and I linked arms with her.

"And a little bit of birthday magic." I grinned and touched my phoenix who squawked happily, warming me head to toe.


	7. Chapter 7

The sky turned darker as the day went on. So far, I have had one of the best birthdays yet, lunch with Hagrid and the others, laughter with my best friends and a secret present from Cedric. Nothing could possibly spoil this day for me.

We all made our way to the Great Hall at 8 o'clock for the feast and champion selection. We all entered the hall, I caught Cedrics eye and he winked, and sat at the Gryffindor table.

"I hope that cup draws at least one of our names." I heard Fred mutter to the people around us and I heard the hint of nerves in his voice. The only other time I have heard this is before an important Quidditch game but even then, that was rare.

"Let just hope it's us and not a Slytherin." Angelina smiled cheekily at the boys from beside me and I nodded in agreement.  
Dumbledore announced the feast to appear and everyone ate quickly, wishing the names to be drawn as soon as possible.

The food disappeared along with the voices of everyone in the hall. All eyes were on Dumbledore and his couple of words of luck and excitement. Everyone was buzzing and I had my fingers crossed for at least Fred, George or Angelina. I didn't know who else had entered so I only wished for them.

"It's time." The bold words of Dumbledore reached every ear in the hall and my eyes found Hermione. She was biting her bottom lip while watching the twins. I knew she thought the tournament was a bad idea which meant the twins entering was worth praying for.  
I watched flames burst out of the Goblet and a piece of paper fly out. Dumbledore caught it and announced the Champions from Durmstrang.

"The male champion from Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" He called and everyone was saying "Of course," Ron was clapping loudly and Harry was laughing at him.

"You'd think he had a crush on him." I muttered to Harry and he nodded.

"The female Champion from Durmstrang is Ivana Nikolov!"  
A scary-looking girl with dark eyes and curly hair with surprising gracefulness leapt up from the Slytherin table and hurried over to Dumbledore, shook hands and followed Viktor into a side chamber. I glanced at the Slytherins and saw the guy from this morning cheering loudly. The similar appearance between him and Ivana were uncanny. They must be related. That sent a chill down my back.  
The Goblet burst into flames once more and more names came out.

"The Beauxbatons male champion is Laurent Noir!"  
A dark haired handsome boy stood up from the Ravenclaw table and strutted over to Dumbledore. His blue silk robes flowed out from behind him and I could nearly hear every girl in the hall swoon over this guy.

"Isn't he a dream?" Lavender sighed from nearby and I heard Hermione snort in laughter.

"Yeah, if you like dumb fairies." She retorted and Lavender frowned.

"He's not dumb, he's French!"

"Which means he's dumb in two languages? I heard he tried to impress two Hufflepuff girls with transfiguration. He needs a lot of luck in this tournament." She told her and Lavender huffed, sulking quietly.

"The Beauxbatons female champion is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced and a beautiful silvery blonde girl floated to the Goblet. She arrived to shake Dumbledores hand with a few boys leering and many girls green with envy. I was a bit jealous if I was honest, she was stunning.  
She disappeared with Laurent just as the Goblet burst into flames once more with Hogwarts champions. My stomach cramped with nerves for the Twins.

"Good luck." Everyone around them chanted and they were staring at the pieces of paper fluttering down to the headmaster's hands.

"The Hogwarts male champion is Cedric Diggory!" He exclaimed and I snapped my head over to the Hufflepuff table. I felt the Gryffindors eyes jump back and forth from me to him. Shock erupted from my throat and I watched as he stood up and looked over to me, his table still congratulating him for being chosen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I mouthed and he went to mouth something back but was pushed forward to go on.  
He shook Dumbledore's hand and walked off in the direction of the trophy room where the other champions went.  
The last piece of paper flapped down and was read out by Dumbledore. He looked at the words and looked shocked but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"The Hogwarts female champion is Lyra Black." He called out and every eye turned to me. I felt like I was a deer caught in thousands of headlights, under pressure, forced to do something I didn't want to do. That was partly true.

"WH-what?" I stuttered and turned to Hermione.

"I thought you didn't enter?" she muttered and I nodded.

"I didn't, Fred and George did after I fell over... you've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed and everyone was watching me. I stepped off of the table and grabbed Fred and George by the collar of their robes and pulled them up, my growing anger burning their collars with fire.

"Your bits of parchment, it didn't have your names on, did it?" I asked and they looked at each other then at me.

"It had our names on it."

"Ok, don't lie." I muttered and they looked serious for once. I gulped and looked in my robe pocket and pulled the piece of parchment. It was blank.

"This isn't mine." I whispered and they looked at it, confusion waving over their faces.  
What was going on?

"Lyra, please come forward." Dumbledore announced loudly and expressionless to me and everyone was still watching me. I breathed out and was pushed forward by George. Claps came from everyone in the hall as I shook Dumbledore's hand and walked off towards the trophy room. I entered it and walked down the stairs, listening to the chatter from the champions ahead.  
I reached them and they all turned around.

"Lyra?" I heard Cedric ask as he appeared from behind Viktor Krum. I ran towards him and gave him a hug. He looked just as confused as I felt. His arms comforted me as a secret tear rolled out from my eye.

"I got chosen." I told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you-,"

"I didn't enter but, well, I was going to as a joke but then bailed and then, I don't know..." I told  
him and he stroked my hair.

"Don't worry Lyra." He told me and I smiled slightly, leaning my head on his chest. I looked up and saw the other champions staring. I felt a blush rise to my face and I laughed nervously.

"Oh, urm, hey, I'm Lyra." I told them and they nodded but continued to stare.

"You're ze 'Ogwars champion?" The girl called Fleur asked and I nodded and shook her hand.

"Yes, I'm Lyra Black and I'm the female Hogwarts champion." I repeated to her confidently holding my hand out and she smiled slightly then shook it.

"Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons."

The female Durmstrang champion's face had a strange spasm when I announced my name and she pushed her way in front of me.

"I'm Ivana Nikolov, Durmstrang. It's a pleasure to meet you." She muttered and her eyes bore into mine. A shiver ran up my back, just like the way it did when that guy, Dimitar, talked to me.

"Hi." I muttered in a hidden scared tone and we all heard another pair of footsteps walk down the stone steps towards us. I stepped back into Cedrics arms and turned to find another shocking thing.

Harry walked down the steps towards us and I frowned slightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he opened his mouth to answer but just at that moment, a crowd of teachers and ministry officials came in and Dumbledore charged at Harry.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" He ordered and Harry looked frightened. My stomach dropped.

"No sir."

"Did you ask another student to do it for you?" He asked once more.

"No sir." Harry repeated and I walked over, frowning.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He muttered and Harry shook his head vigorously. Dumbledore stepped back and breathed out hard.

"Sir, what's going on?" I asked him carefully and he looked me straight in the eye.

"Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire."

My heart thumped hard and I automatically gripped Harry's arm. He winced but didn't refrain from it.

"WHAT! No! Sir, you can't let him enter!" I pleaded to Dumbledore but then Mr Crouch stepped in.

"Of course he must enter; his name came out of the Goblet." He recited and the Durmstrang headmaster, Igor Karkaroff interrupted.

"Absolutely not! We all decided this year would to be different, one male and one female to make it less dangerous but Hogwarts having _three _champions? Absolutely not!" He burst out to the surrounding people.

"It's in the binding magical contract of the Goblet, he must enter." Crouch bit back and Igor grinded his teeth while curling his goatee.

"But, how did his name get into the Goblet in the first place?" McGonagall asked and Moody stepped out of the shadows.

"Someone who hates Potter, of course." He growled and Karkaroff laughed.

"Impossible, why would someone-,"

"Maybe you have forgotten who the boy is, Igor? But surely, even you can't have forgotten that..."  
Moody's electric eye landed on Karkaroff and he fell silent once more.

"Alastor, that's enough." Dumbledore told him and Moody sighed.

"All i'm saying is someone hates Potter enough to enter him."

"That's stupid! 'Ogwarts 'as three bites of ze apple!" Madame Maxine growled and Igor nodded.

"Quite agreed." He grumbled and Moody shook his head.

"We haven't heard from Potter yet-,"

"Why should 'e complain? 'e 'as ze chance to compete for something many would die for?" Maxine added and Moody rolled his normal eye.

"Maybe someone does want Potter to die for it." He growled quietly and an awkward silence followed. I squeezed Harry arm and he looked at me in fear. We both knew Moody was right.

"Let's get on with the cheerful side of this part, eh?" A Ministry official called Ludo Bagman injected into the conversation and the teachers all backed away and stood behind their two champions, three in Dumbledore's case. I stood in between Cedric and Harry and held both of their hands.

"Right, champions, the first task is designed to test your daring so we are not to tell you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is important, especially to a wizard," He told us all, looking at us all in the eye.

"The first task will take place on the twenty-fourth of November in front of other students and a panel of judges. The champions are not to ask or accept help from their teachers to complete the task in the tournament. The champions will face the task with their wands and _only _their wands," I felt that one directed to me so I nodded and he nodded back.

"You will all receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owning to the time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions will be excused from the end-of-year exams."

"I think that is all, ladies and gentlemen. Albus, is there anything else?" Crouch announced once Ludo was finished and Dumbledore shook his head.

"That's it. Would you like to stay for a drink, Barty?" He asked Crouch and the others as all the teachers and ministry officials walked off, Durmstrang following Karkaroff and Beauxbatons following Madame Maxine.

"Cedric, Harry, Lyra, all of to bed I suggest. Your houses will be waiting without a doubt with a brilliant excuse for mess and noise so I bid you all a goodnight." Dumbledore smiled at us all and gave me one last long look I could not register. We all nodded and exited the Trophy Room and arrived in the Entrance Hall. Only Cedric, Harry and I were left.

"So, Harry, how did you do it?" Cedric asked as we all slowly walked up the marble stairs, heading towards the Grand Staircase.

"I didn't enter, I swear" He admitted and I frowned while Cedric nodded.  
We reached the corridor I guessed that led to the Hufflepuff common room so we all stopped to say night.

"Goodnight Harry, I'm sure everyone is waiting to celebrate with you, and you too Lyra." He winked and I smiled.

"Harry, I'll catch up with you in a moment." I told him and he smiled and winked, getting the message.

"Okay, see you around Cedric and I'll be waiting." He told me and I nodded. Harry disappeared and I turned to Cedric. He smiled and wrapped his arms round me.

"When did you enter?" He asked and I nibbled my lip.

"Honestly, I didn't mean to." I told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Fred, George and I were messing around, they actually were entering while I was messing around and somehow, I actually did enter." I laughed at how stupid it sounded but it was true.

He laughed and pulled me closer. The corridor we were standing in was in complete darkness yet I could still see his grey sparkling eyes as I leant against the cold stone wall, him in front of me with arms either side of me. I suddenly remembered something.

"Why didn't you tell me you entered?" I asked again and I saw his lips curl into a smile.

"I didn't want you worrying about me if I was chosen." He admitted and I laughed.

"That's a shame because I'm worrying about it right now." I admitted and his face leant closer to mine.

"Now I have you to worry about as well, hoping you don't get hurt in this tournament." He whispered into my ear and I pushed him away.

"No, just worry about yourself. I can handle myself." I told him and began to walk away when his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his warmth.

"But I can't help myself." He pouted cutely. I sighed and unwrapped myself. No, he can't do this. He can't care for me just like I cared for him. He doesn't know what could happen.

"Goodnight Diggory." I muttered and tousled his hair.

"Wait, Black-,"

"I said goodnight!" I told him and walked away, listening to him breathing in the silent corridor.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked and I rolled my eyes as I found him leaning against the staircases.

"No reason." I muttered and we headed up to the noise and food infested common room, also known as the Gryffindor Tower.


	8. Chapter 8

The walk down to breakfast was uncomfortable on my own as Hermione wasn't in the dormitory when I woke. Neither was Harry or Ron as I checked their dorm.

I strolled down the corridor heading to the Great Hall, thinking back to last night's events. How did I enter the tournament? The only way I could think of is Fred and George accidently entering me? I guess that's the only guess I could fully accept; it was an accident.

"Well, well, well. Look who we found boys." I heard the familiar drawl of a certain Slytherin say from behind me as I entered the Entrance Hall. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked towards the Great Hall with a smirk on their faces as their gaze was pointed in my direction.

"What do you want?" I muttered and crossed my arms.

"Nothing, we were coming over to say our congratulations to the Hogwarts female champion. Better say it now before it's too late." Malfoy said with hinted sarcasm and I scowled.

"If you have nothing nice to say, Malfoy don't say anything at all." I told him and he frowned.

"Be careful Black. You don't want to start saying the wrong things to the wrong people." He stated and walked off into the Hall with the other Slytherins. I studied him for a moment and realised he actually had a point. But why was he telling me that? He hates me like I hate him. Weird...

I started my walk over to the Hall and watched Harry and Hermione disappear out of the Castle doors, heading towards the grounds. I didn't blame them; I wouldn't want to be Harry right now. I heard Fred, George and the other Gryffindors describe what happened when his name came out of the Goblet and it didn't sound very pretty.

The Great Hall was swarming with Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students eating breakfast with what sounded like gossip about the Champions, brilliant.  
I looked over at the Hufflepuff table and saw Cedric. He was stirring his porridge with a glum look on his face. His head lifted as my gaze hit him and he caught my eye. I shouldn't have been that harsh on him last night. He told me he cared about me but I just brushed him aside. But I had a point; caring can lead to other things which can hurt people if something happens, especially in this Tournament. I nibbled my lip and gave him a look of sorrow.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed at him and he raised his eyebrows, a slight smile appearing on his face. I smiled and turned back to our table and sat down next to Neville and Ron.

"Morning." I muttered and they all smiled and cheered again, gradually the whole table did and most of the hall. I covered my face and flushed.

"Stop it." I moaned and bit into a croissant. There was an upside of having French people this year at Hogwarts; their great food.

"So, how did you do it?" Seamus asked from across the table and everyone looked at me for the details.

"I'm legal to enter, remember?" I reminded them and they nodded, remembering.

"But, did you enter?" Neville asked and I shrugged.

"I think it was an accident." I told them all and they nodded.

I looked at Ron beside me and he looked bored and slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked Ron and he just shrugged and turned to look at his empty plate. I sighed and moved closer to him.

"Come on Ron, I'm one of your best friends, you can tell me." I muttered and his ears turned red.

"I'm just annoyed at Harry. I'm his best friend so he can tell me anything but he 'forgot' to tell me about finding a way to enter the tournament. He lied to me. I guess I was wrong about him." He whispered and I looked at Ron.

"You are his best friend, the bestest friend he's ever had and he is telling the truth" I told him but he just brushed me away.

"But it always happens to him. Hes the famous Harry Potter, always getting the centre of attention, always in the face of danger while his stupid best friend, me, is uselessly watching. Who would look at silly little poor Ron Weasley when standing next to Harry Potter." He grumbled and I nodded. I understood now; Ron was jealous.

*-*-*

"Lyra, can I borrow Apollo?" Harry asked me quietly as we arrived at Potions on a Monday morning. I tilted my head as if asking him why but nodded all the same.

"Snuffles." was all he said and I nodded. He wanted to tell Sirius about the Tournament.

"Tell him everything." I emphasized and he smiled. That's when the Slytherins arrived.

Over the last few days, the rest of the school was acting odd against Harry. They were ignoring him, or taunting him or sneering. I could understand the Hufflepuffs, the original male champion was Cedric so they fully supported him and thanks to him, they fully supported me too but when it concerned Harry, they were horrible.

"Like the badges Potter?" Malfoy asked Harry while leaning on the cold walls. I walked over and snatched the badge off him. I've seen them already so I tried protecting Harry of them.

"Malfoy don't-," I warned him but he laughed.

"Why not Black, it's not hurting anyone." He grabbed the badge off of me then pressed it, showing it to Harry. Harry moved from behind me and stared at the orange badge. The words of [me] **Support Cedric Diggory and Lyra Black – The true Champions of Hogwarts **shone and I covered my face. He was so cruel taunting Harry, like he hadn't enough on his plate.

"That isn't all they do, look!" Malfoy pressed it and the words _**Potter Stinks **_blinked at us and I snarled.

"Seriously, that's enough!" I yelled and striked Malfoy round his face. His pale cheek throbbed with a red hand print marked on it now. He roared and grabbed his wand from his pocket. Harry leapt in front of me and drew his wand before him. Hermione stepped from beside me and yelled something at Malfoy too which was drowned out by the shouts of spells. I tried grabbing Hermione out of the way in time but Malfoy's spell bounced off the wall and hit her square in the face.

"Enough!" The bored exclamation of Snape silenced us all. I grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the argument Malfoy, Ron and Harry were having and pulled her to the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked her as her hands covered her face. We stopped in the corridor just before the West Wing.

"Don't laugh." she warned me and removed her hands. Her front teeth were growing at a fast speed and were currently growing past her chin. Laughter over came me and she moaned, trying not to laugh either.

"I told you not to laugh!" she groaned and I pulled her into the Hospital Wing for treatment. After a miraculous spell later, Hermione's teeth were straighter and whiter than normal.

"'Mione, your teeth!" I gasped and she blushed.

"Don't tell anyone, Mum and Dad wanted me to carry on with the brace." She told me and I nodded.

"You know, normal teeth suit you." I joked and she poked me.

"Thanks."

Footsteps sounded from behind and a scared looking first year walked towards us.

"Lyra Black?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled and coughed slightly as if announcing something important.

"I'm here to take you upstairs, Ludo Bagman wants you." He squeaked and I nodded. I picked up my bag and turned to Hermione.

"Must be the Tournament?" I muttered and Hermione nodded.

"See you later." she said and picked up the mirror again with excitement to admire her new teeth. I followed the small boy to a fairly small classroom off the side of the Entrance Hall. I entered and saw all the other Champions were in here. I spotted Harry over in the corner, picking a piece of thread off his robes and I joined him.

"What's going on?" I asked as I put my bag down and Harry shrugged.

"Publicity I guess." He muttered and I laughed.

"Great, just what you need" I joked and he smiled.

"Ah, here she is; Hogwarts Champion number three!" Ludo Bagman called over to me with a great smile and I smiled back.

"Let's get started. Now it's time for the Wand Weighing ceremony." He told us all as we were taking our seats round the classroom.

"What's Wand Weighing?" Harry asked and everyone listened.

"We just have to check your wands are fully functional as they are your only tools in this Tournament." I felt that directed at me again so I just looked at the floor. I felt like an outsider, cursed with something that made me different to others. I felt someone brush my hand and I saw Cedric sitting next to me with a smile on his face. I felt Harry stand up and be pulled away so I turned to face Cedric.

"You okay?" He asked me ever so quietly and I nodded, smiling back.

"I'm sorry about Halloween night, what I said." I told him but he shook his head.

"No, its fine, I'm sorry I told you what I felt. I guess it was a little fast." he whispered and I raised my eyebrow.

"No, no it's not too fast at all." I admitted and he looked a little happier.

"Really?" he double checked and I nodded.

"Really." I confirmed and he grinned broadly. Harry returned with an annoyed expression and the Wand Weighing began.

A woman in acid grin sat down in the corner staring at all of the champions, especially Harry.

"Who's that?" I asked him and his face showed an expression of loathing.

"One of the worst women I have ever met, Rita Skeeter." He told me as Ludo Bagman called someone into the room.

"Oh, that vile woman who prints absolute bull in the _Daily Prophet _?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Either way, she's not one to cross."

I nodded and decided to actually pay attention to the Wand Weighing. Mr Ollivander walked in slowly, his ever bright eyes roaming the room.

"May I introduce Mr Ollivander?" said Dumbledore while sitting at the Judges Table, "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the Tournament."  
Ollivander stood behind the table and stated his first instructions.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, please come forward." He said softly in his wispy voice and Fleur swept over to Mr Ollivander and handed her wand over.

I watched Mr Ollivander twirl her wand in his fingers and emit pink sparks for the tip. "Yes, nine and a half inches, inflexible, rosewood and contains... dear me/" He said quietly yet we all heard him clearly.

"Ze 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela, my grandmuzzer." She told everyone and I rolled my eyes. That's why she's so beautiful. The words from her mouth caused me to flashback to the World Cup, the dancing Veelas, and the boys doing crazy things because of it...

"Intriguing, I've never used Veela before. Very well, its fine." He muttered and produced a bunch of flowers. He scooped them up, handed them to Fleur along with her wand and she sat down.

"Monsieur Noir, your turn." He said faintly and Laurent stood up and walked over to him and handed over his wand.

"Eight and three quarter inches, unyielding, ash I see... contains dragon heartstring?" He observed and Laurent nodded.

"My greatest treasure is ze wand you 'old." He told Mr Ollivander and he looked at it very closely.  
"I can see." Ollivander uttered back and muttered a spell. A few clouds of smoke in perfect circles appeared and evaporated.

"Brilliant." he said and passed the wand back.

"Miss Nikolov?" Ivana stood up and leapt in front of the table with her secret springy step. She produced her wand and waited for the verdict.

"Ah I see, vine, quite supple, ten inches and the core... dragon heartstring also." Ollivander told everyone. Ivana nodded and watched her wand be slashed in the air and a loud crack stung the silence causing a few people to jump, including me. I saw a black feather float from thin air and into Ivana's hand.

"Your wand is in perfect condition." He told her and she nodded then sat down.

"Mr Krum, if you will." Ollivander called Krum to the front and he stood up and sulked forward. With a scowl on his face, he took the wand from his pocket and put it gently on the table. Ollivander picked it up and inspected it. I watched the wand be twirled in front of everyone and the materials be said.

"Oh hornbeam and another dragon heartstring? Rather thicker than usual, quite rigid and ten and a quarter inches." Krum nodded and watched his wand be weaved through the air and commanded by another. A blast like a gun went off and a flock of small twittering birds flew out and through an open window. I watched the birds land on the ledge and paid no attention to Cedrics and Harry's wand weighing.

I watched the birds in surprising envy. They were no more than a foot from me as they tilted their heads and tweeted to each other. How lucky were they to be produced from a wand, with no problems to worry about. They weren't entered in a tournament they actually wanted nothing to do with. They weren't connected to the darkest, purest families known, no. They were just small birds whose only worry was when and what to eat-,

"Finally, Miss Black." I heard the wispy voice call to my ear and I turned to find everyone looking at me. I swallowed the bitter thoughts and stood up. I should have taken better care of my wand as I saw a scratch or two down the length of it. I gave the wand to the spidery fingers of Mr Ollivander and listened to the fate of my wand.

"Oh... I remember this particular wand, most definitely..." I heard Mr Ollivander say in the smallest whisper which most people in the room had to lean forward to catch.

"This wand was not originally meant to be used, so when I found its match I was most intrigued." Ollivander told the room and I listened carefully.

"Ivy, quite springy yet that slight feeling of suppleness... eleven and a quarter inches with of course..." Mr Ollivander finished and I nodded, waiting for the core to be described, remembering those description years ago with Dumbledore waiting in the shadows for me. I felt his very stare, the blue x-ray gaze of that man in my back and I rolled my shoulders.

"Is this wand working well for you?" Mr Ollivander asked and I nodded.

"Perfectly, not a single fault." I told him and he nodded. He muttered very faint words till gold and white sparks flew out, danced and faded beautifully.

"Magical." He muttered and handed the wand back. No core description. I nodded and sat back down next to the window.

"Thank you all." Dumbledore said to all in the room and the judges stood up, chattering lightly and everyone left but not before the sickly green reporter with blonde curls jumped up and asked for pictures.

I rolled my eyes and Harry laughed as we all huddled together. The only thing I didn't complain about was the fact we were all squashed together causing me to literally be on top of Cedric. He didn't complain either, he only smiled.  
The bell went off in the distance signalling dinner. I stood up again, grabbed my bag and started to walk out when Mr Ollivander caught my forearm. I looked up instantly and he looked straight into my eyes.

"Miss Black, may I have a word?" He asked and was taken aback slightly. The last time I had spoken to Mr Ollivander was in his shop nearly four years ago.

"Of course" I said and I saw Ollivander nod to the door. I saw Dumbledore nod and close the door leaving us alone in the room.

"The wand, your wand. Are you sure it is working perfectly?" He asked slowly and clearly and I nodded, watching his expression carefully.

"Yes, it hasn't failed me." I told him and he nodded "why?" I suddenly asked and he looked straight into my midnight blue eyes.

"It has come to my understanding" he said shakily "that the wand you possess was a mistake." I raised an eyebrow and looked at the wand in my hand. The smooth wood looked normal, the length was pretty average from my knowledge and it works brilliantly for me. What did he mean?

"How?" I asked and he looked confused.

"As I have said, it was an experiment of some sort. The core this wand has was always a dangerous, powerful substance which many who studied wandlore knew." He trailed off and studied me. Was that it? The core was a risk? I huffed and heard the footsteps of those heading to dinner causing my stomach to rumble.

"Okay, Mr Ollivander but if there is anything else you require of me, may I-,"

"Oh, of course Miss Black. But the... no, please go." he dismissed me and I headed to the door. I glanced at my wand once more when I noticed some strange marking at the base of the handle. I stopped and turned to Mr Ollivander.

"What's this?" I asked him but he merely glanced at the marking and quickly, a little too quickly, brushed me away with hurry in his voice.

"Nothing Miss Black. As you said, you have to go so go." He told me but I stopped once more.

"You never described the core." I said boldly with my back to him but their came no reply. I turned to face him once more but he just watched me.

"Indeed I didn't. Good day Miss Black" He wanted me to go now so I nodded, obeying him. I left the old wand maker in the empty classroom and headed dinner where a certain plate of stew was calling my name. I arrived and saw Harry sit down all on his own. I rushed over and joined him since Ron wasn't talking to him and Hermione was in the Hospital Wing.

"Where did you go?" He asked as I ate a spoonful of hot beef stew and I shook his question away with my hand.

"Ollivander wanted to ask me a question about my wand, no big deal." I managed to say and he laughed.

"Still no communication with Ron?" I asked and he seized up.

"No, that prat is still not talking to me. Do you think he really is jealous?" he asked and I nodded, nibbled some bread.

"Of course he is Harry." I added and he started a ramble about how he wished he could change places with Ron and how stupid he was doing. I just nodded along with part of my mind evaluating my own thoughts. He wasn't the only one who wished to change places with someone with a normal life.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Lyra,  
I honestly don't know what to say. We need to talk. Harry knows where and when  
Snuffles _

That's the stretch of mine and Dad's letters. Short, simple and straight to the point. No 'I miss you', no 'how are you coping'; just BAM and it's over. Lately, that's how I wish everything was like. Short, quick and painless, like ripping off an old plaster.

I folded the piece of parchment up and buried it with the rest of the letters at the bottom of my trunk, away from unwanted prying eyes.  
I walked down the stairs into the common room and found Harry in the squashy armchair doing his homework.

"I just got a letter from someone." I told him as I sat on the arm of his chair and he looked up.

"About talking?" he asked and I nodded, checking his homework over his shoulder.

"It said that you knew where and when." I said blankly and he pulled his own letter out of his pocket and gave it me. I unfolded it, read the needed details and gave it back.

"Okay, got it, thanks." I told him and he smiled slightly. My eyes darted around the busy common room and I found a copy of the _Daily Prophet _. Curious and slightly anxious, I picked it up and sat on the floor, leaning against Harry's chair still.

"Oh god." I heard Harry mutter as he saw what I was reading so I smirked and read the article on the Triwizard Tournament. It turned out basically to be a false version of Harry's life. Laughter erupted from me at times when the article was full of absolute rubbish.

"How can she get away with writing this?" I asked Harry as the laughter eventually died down and he blushed in annoyance.

"You tell me." He replied and put his homework down and looked at the article too. I held it up and tried my best impression of Harry.

_"I suppose I get most of my strength from my parents, I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me... yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it... I know nothing will hurt me during the Tournament, because they're watching over me... _  
Purleeease tell me you didn't actually say that?" I asked him through the laughter of eavesdroppers in the common room.

"Since when did 'er' sound the same as 'I still cry over my parents at night'?" He responded and I snorted.

"Funny enough, I can imagine you saying them things." I joked and he shoved me in the back of my head. I smirked and sat back on the arm of his chair with crossed legs.

"Talking to Weasel-Bee yet?" I asked while playing with the flames in the fireplace and his face turned expressionless once more.

"I will once he admits I didn't enter the tournament." He said and I sighed.

"Good luck then!" I replied.

*-*-*

Saturday dawned and it was the weekend before the first task. Neither Harry nor I knew a single detail about the task yet strangely, we both felt the less we knew about it, maybe the task wouldn't be as bad as everyone made it out to be. Another thing about dreading something was one of time's worse habits for speeding up and making every person busy. I hadn't talked to Cedric properly since the Wand Weighing and I hated it, he was like a person I could be normal around, express how I really feel but since he was busy, Harry and Ron weren't talking and Hermione spending most of her time in the library, I felt rather isolated from everyone else.

"Hogsmeade today, what do you think?" Hermione asked me and Harry as she entered the Common room after breakfast. I was curled up on the scarlet sofa sketching in my art book while Harry read his [me] Quidditch through the Ages for the 10th or more time.

"I'm up for it." I told them both while adding details to my picture and we waited for Harry's response.

"What about Ron?" He asked and I looked at Hermione.

"Well... I thought we could meet him there?" She stated with a persuading smile on her face but Harry looked blank.

"No." He said flatly and I sighed, closing my pad.

"I'll go with him and whoever while Hermione can go with Harry and we can meet down there?" I suggested and finally Harry agreed.

"Okay, but I'm going under my cloak." He said, closing the book and running up to the boy's dormitory to get said cloak. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my jacket beside me.

"We have to get them speaking again, its doing my head in." Hermione muttered and I nodded.

"I'll go find the Weasley, see you at the Three Broomsticks?" I asked and she gave me a quick smile.

"Okay, and I'll make Harry ditch that stupid cloak."

I ran out of the common room and found Ron walking up from breakfast with Seamus and Dean. I slowed down. They all looked up at me with slight suspicion on their faces and I smiled to remove their suspicions.

"Hogsmeade, Honeydukes, Three Broomsticks, thoughts?" I asked them three and they nodded.

"Count us in." They said with a little hope. The smile stayed on my face and I walked on in front of them.

"Come on then, I can just hear a pint of Butterbeer calling my name." I sighed and they laughed, following me closely.

The trip down to Hogsmeade was chilly yet wonderful. I hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time and walking from Hogwarts Grounds to the wizarding villages was surprisingly freeing. The three boys all stayed close by and we all chattered aimlessly, mostly about Tuesday, the First Task.

"What do you think it is?" They asked me and I shrugged, kicking a stone.

"I have no idea plus I don't really want to know. Let's just say a surprise would be good for me." I said and they looked stunned.

"But, knowing would give you an advantage." Dean said and I nodded.

"True but... I like surprises." I laughed and they sighed.

"You are weird Lyra." Seamus laughed and I smiled. I sure am.

We had a look through the village, admiring the new Quidditch robs in Spintwitches, a sporting goods shop, updated our jokes and prank supplies from Zonkos and snacked on delicious sweets from Honeydukes.

"We need to go now, see you in the common room later." Seamus told Ron and I. Ron nodded, still eating his Jelly Slugs and I winked at them, silently thanking them for leaving. They knew I was going to meet Harry and Hermione so that gave us a chance to get them together.

"Fancy a Butterbeer?" I asked Ron and he nodded so we slowly walked towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Where's Hermione and... where is she?" He asked quietly as we made our way and I just shrugged but avoided his face. We stopped outside the crowded pub and he stared at me, his facial expression slightly annoyed.

"Lyra." He said emphatically and I opened the pub door. He frowned and peered inside. Straight away, Ron looked over at the tables near the back and saw what I saw. Hermione was sat what appeared to be was on her own, writing in her notebook while Hagrid and Moody talked to the empty air beside her. Ron's face turned sour and he huffed.

"Lyra, I'm not as stupid as you think. He's in there with his cloak on." he stated and started to walk away.

"Wait, Ron!" I called to him but it was too late, Ron was already halfway up the path, hands in his pockets and hunching away from my shouts. I roared in annoyance and leant against the pub's door. At that moment, Hagrid and Moody came out of the pub, knocking me over. I grunted in shock but struggled getting onto my feet. I really fancy a Butterbeer right now.

"Oh, sorry there Lyra." Hagrid said and helped me up. I thanked him and smiled.

"Where's Ron?" He asked me and I pointed at the distant fiery head of the Weasley who refused to talk. He sighed and I did too.

"He's still not talkin' to Harry?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Speaking of Harry, are you nervous for Tuesday?" He asked and I nodded, moving my fringe out of my eyes from the strong wind around us. I felt Moody's electric blue eye on me so I looked at the man himself.

"Hello Professor Moody." I muttered and he laughed.

"You still not talk to me, Black?" He asked chuckling and I nodded, looking away from the ex-Auror. He refused to tell me anything ever since the detention with him so I ignored him too.

"Oh Lyra, theres sumthin' I wanna tell you..." Hagrid began but his eyes went out of focus and he just stood still, staring into space. I frowned and clicked my fingers in front of his face.

"Hagrid, are you okay?" I asked him and he blinked, quickly, focusing his beetle eyes on me once more.

"Sorry, I lost focus of a second. Well, see you at soon." he smiled and walked away, his giant footsteps' traipsing back up to the castle. Moody grunted, nodded and then followed Hagrid, his fake legs clunking away.

"That was weird." I muttered to myself and finally went into the busy pub for that Butterbeer I wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

It was half eleven on Saturday night and I couldn't sleep. All the talk of the Tournament today kept my mind awake. I was lying on my bed, fully clothed and fully awake. The quiet sounds of sleep came from everyone in the dormitory except Hermione's bed. She was still downstairs in the common room finishing her homework. The other two still weren't speaking and it was getting seriously annoying now. They avoid each other in the common room, dormitories, lunch, breakfast, dinner, classes; everything.

I sighed silently and got up off of my bed and stretched. I couldn't fall asleep. As gently as possible, I slipped on my slippers, zipped my hoodie up and grabbed my wand. I shoved a few things in my pocket too and touched the phoenix round my neck. I still wore it of course, I loved it to pieces. Ced was right about the Talisman, I was always warm when I wore it and that sense of security followed me everywhere. I exited the dormitory and strolled through the common room when Hermione entered and walked straight into me.

"Lyra! Where are you going?" She asked and I shrugged, not really knowing where or why im leaving but I needed to.

"I just need a walk." I told her and she nodded.

"Okay, just don't get caught." she told me and I smiled.

"Of course, I know better than to get caught." I reminded her left the Gryffindor common room.

The castle was eerie and peaceful at night, the best environment a castle should be in. The cold stone echoed even from my slippers and I tiptoed carefully along the dead corridors. The moon shone through the tall windows and onto the floor in front of me while I walked.  
After a few minutes, I found my way to a large picture of a bowl of fruit. I stared at it and something stirred at the back of my memory, Fred and George's humorous voices.

_"...the kitchens are really easy to get into. All you have to do is tickle the pear" _

I stared at the silver fruit bowl, reached my fingers out and tickled the huge green pear. It laughed and transformed into a shiny door knob.

"That was easy." I replied and entered. The scent of sizzling meat and sweet liquids filled my nose and I sighed. It made my stomach rumble in hunger at all the delicious food. A crowd of knee high house elves nearly attacked me as I walked into the kitchen and dragged me over to one of the four identical tables from the Great Hall.

"Lyra Black, miss, what are you doing here?" A squeaky house elf asked me and I turned to see Dobby wearing odd socks on his ears. I laughed and gave him a small hug.

"Dobby, hey!" I smiled and he bowed.

"Dobby is most happy to see you again!" he told me with a toothy grin "Where's Harry Potter?" He added and I shrugged.

"I actually have no idea." I said quietly, thinking about that question. Harry hasn't been seen ever since dinner so I guess he was in his dorm.

"What are you doing down here Lyra Black". Dobby asked again and I sighed, tracing the wood grains with my finger, arching my legs on the chair and relaxing.

"I don't know what im doing down here." I told him and he smiled.

"Did you come to see Dobby?" He asked and I hesitated.

"Yeah, sure." I muttered and he bowed again in a trace.

"Dobby is most pleased you have come. Would you like anything?" He asked his fellow house elves at my service. I snuggled down in my hoodie and nodded.

"Sure, i'll have a hot chocolate." I told them and they all instantly began to boil the milk and stirring in the chocolate. I closed my eyes, listening to the tiny chitter chatter of house elves, the sounds of blazing ingredients and echoing footsteps.  
I snapped my eyes open and saw the tall figure of Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumble- oh god, I'm sorry sir!" I began, panicking while trying to stand up but he placed a hand on my shoulder and I sat down again.

"Miss Black, calm down." He told me softly and I relaxed my shoulders. He smiled and a small female elf came up to him with a shy smile.

"Professor Dumbledore, most kind sir, would you like your usual drink?" She squeaked and he nodded, bowing slightly.

"I would be most grateful, Fawna." He told her and she hurried away along with the others.

"So, Miss Black, what do I owe the surprise of seeing you here?" He asked with interest. I breathed out and shrugged my shoulders.

"I honestly have no excuse sir." I told him and he chuckled.

"Thought as much. I would often find your mother down here in the middle of the night. She once told me this was her place of thought, her quiet time but I guessed the fact this was a kitchen attracted her." He told me and I smiled slightly. I had forgotten he had known my mother. I forget that loads of people knew my mother.

The house elves came over with a tea tray for Dumbledore and Dobby brought me a cute owl mug with steaming hot chocolate.

"What are you doing down here Professor?" I asked and he dunked a chocolate biscuit in his tea.

"I come down here when I need to relax, me-time as one would say. I love the company of so many yet being all on my own," he explained and strangely, I understood "what about you?"

I breathed quietly and licked some of the whipped cream off the top of the drink. The bright eyes of Dumbledore watched me carefully and I had that bizarre feeling he was reading my mind; I can't lie.

"Honestly, I needed a walk and ended up down here." I told him and he chuckled.

"Yes, that is the ways of this castle. It has its own ways of leading the unexpected to the least expected. Many think they know all of Hogwarts secrets yet... even I don't know all of them." Dumbledore said faintly and I nodded. The house elves calmed down now and were cleaning the dishes. I nibbled my lip and looked at the crazy genius of a wizard opposite me. His beard shimmered in the light and his starry robes glittered.

"Professor," I began, trying to tell him my thoughts while trying to word it right, "I'm not ready"

He placed the gold tea cup on its saucer and observed me carefully. The aqua irises studied the darkness of my hair, the spread of my freckles, and the art on my nails and nodded.

"No one is ready, Miss Black. You can never be ready to face the unknown in this world we live in. We live life knowing anything will happen so how can you be ready for everything. I have one word of advice and this is it; never underestimate anything, even you. You don't know the limit Lyra."

He told me and it stuck to the inside of my brain like a post-it note. I smirked and drank the rest of my hot chocolate. Dumbledore was right, I hope. Nothing is what it seems and nothing goes to plan.

"Thank you sir. I better get to my common room before I find another teacher patrolling the corridors" I told him while giving the mug to a small house elf. He nodded and sipped his own tea.

"Quite, good night Lyra." he told me so I repeated the goodnight and left the toasty kitchens. The contrast from the kitchen to the corridors was great and it caused me to shiver. I touched the phoenix around my neck and it stretched its sterling wings, emitting the secret warmth from within. I sighed in happiness and trotted along with a spring in my step until –

"Miss Black what on earth are you doing here at this time of night?" The bored cold voice of Snape asked from behind. I jumped out of my skin and leapt into a suit of armour. It began to crash onto the stone floor but Snapes wand sent blue mist towards it, freezing it in place silently.

"As I was saying, what are you doing?" he demanded once more and I scuffed the ground with my slippers.

"I'm just walking." I replied simply and he sighed.

"Im not a stupid idiot, I meant what are you doing out of bed in this hour strutting round the corridors-,"

"What? Im not strutting!" I interrupted and he bore his black eyes into mine. I determined to stare him out but he got fed up and looked away.

"Miss Black I am in no mood to play your childish games so come with me right this instance." He told me and ordered me in the complete opposite direction the common room. I groaned loudly and on purpose to annoy him but then the clock tower struck one in the morning. I gasped faintly and froze.

"I am incredibly fed up with you right now so if you want to make your weeks detention into a month worth's, GO! He demanded and I slumped along in front of him. My mind ticked away from the long winding walk to the dungeons to the common room where I should be right now, talking with dad and Harry. But no, where am I?

Still with Snape. Perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Detention was now on my back along with the First Task. Once Snape caught me out of bed Saturday night, he gave me a week's detention. The detentions filled up all of my time on Sunday and Monday which meant I hardly saw Harry, Hermione, Ron or the others just after dinner but I was too tired to stay up so I went straight to bed. Snape had me working very hard, pickling toad eyes, scrubbing the old potion slime off the rusty cauldrons and cleaning every single dungeon.

"This is slavery." I muttered as I finally finished my last cauldron on Monday evening. Dinner was going to finish any time soon and Snape purposely let me run over into it.

"No, Miss Black, this is detention. This is what happens if you break school rules." He told me over the top of a few essays he was marking. His black eyes narrowed and peered at the clock on the dungeon wall and nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore has informed me that tonight was your last detention due to your... schedule. Scrub those few cauldrons then you shall leave for dinner _Black _." He told me in the monotone and I frowned. He said my last name with disgust. I was about to say something then my conscious shut me up.  
I scrubbed the bottom of the oldest and dirtiest cauldron and then sighed in relief. I was finally finished.

"You may go Black but remember the detentions you shall receive once you will be caught again." He told me and I just walked out, not bothering to reply.

"Who says I will get caught next time." I grumbled to myself as I walked up the spiral stairs and into the Entrance Hall. I caught a glimpse of a shorter black haired guy leading a taller brunette guy outside, which were Harry and Cedric. I was about to go see where they were going when I heard someone call me over.

"Hey Lyra, finally done with the detentions?" Ron asked and I nodded. He was walking with Seamus and Dean into the Great Hall. I joined them and we had a quick bite of the leftovers from dinner.

"How harsh was Snape today?" Dean asked me and I shook my hand, showing my opinions.

"Bit of both apart from when he called me _Black _with extra blurgh." I told them and they laughed. Sleep overcame me so we all went up to the Common Room straight after dinner. I opened the girls' dorm room when everyone in the common room stood up and cheered for me. I looked confused at first but then it sunk in. Tomorrow was the First Task. Nerves and fear rose from the surface of my mind and my face fell.

No one was in the girls' dormitory when I opened it and went inside. I got into my pajamas, washed and grabbed my art pad. I carried on with one of the drawing I started and my imagination took over. The colours came off the page and swirled around me in a dreamy fashion. I watched them in awe, trying to replace my worries with watercolours and weirdly it works. Sleep called me louder so I closed the art pad, put everything away and snuggled under the scarlet and gold sheets. Distance sounds of doors opening and closing with quiet footfalls, I fell straight to sleep.

*-*-*

"Lyra, LYRA!" Hermione yelled in my ear and I jolted violently, falling out of bed.

"Whazzagunon?" I asked all jumbled up and she laughed, pulling me off the floor and pushing me on the bed. I yawned and looked at Hermione whose face was lit up and bright.

"Today's the day Lyra!" She cheered and I smiled slightly, trying to cover up the extreme feeling of nervousness and anxiety bubbling to the surface. I got dressed into a pair of plain black skinny jeans, a red plain t-shirt, grey thick lace up boots and my necklace. I slipped on my robes, sorted out my hair and followed Hermione down to breakfast. Everyone had the day off due to the First Task. Every single person I past cheered and clapped or hissed and booed me, muttering "Good Luck Lyra!" or snarling "Bets on 5 minutes Black."

"I don't feel good." I muttered as I looked at the pain au chocolat's in front of me.

"Eat up Ly, you will need it." I heard the familiar whisper behind me and the pair of grey eyes I missed over the tough and busy weekend appeared. Ced sat down next to me and I smiled, my energy levels rising on its own.

"Ced!" I laughed and hugged him. He laughed while others muttered around, most likely spreading rumours. I brushed them off and turned back to Cedric.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as I saw Harry walk in with Neville behind him. His face tinted with green so I gave him a small smile.

"I'm feeling better now you're here, you?" I asked and he nodded, taking a piece of toast.

"I'm okay. I just keep telling myself it's just like preparing for a Quidditch game, which by the way, I still having beaten you at." He told me and I laughed and stole his piece of toast.

"Yeah, just prepare yourself for the unexpected." I told him and he frowned slightly, still smiling. Leaning forward, he whispered something that confused me.

"But, we know what the first task is." He said and I felt the smile fade from my own face. I turned to Harry and he watched me carefully, same expression as Cedric on his face.

"No, we _don't _know what's going on." I corrected and they gasped.

"I thought you told her!" Cedric shouted at Harry and he shook his head, replying in the same tone.

"No! I thought she knew already! I thought she ..." He stopped because he noticed half the hall was listening in. I was about to ask what the hell were they going on about when Dumbledore stood up from the Staff table and spread his arms out.

"Will the Champions please make their way to these areas? The Male Champions, the first tent near the Forbidden Forest. The Female Champions, the second tent after the first." He announced and all the Champions stood up.

I watched as Harry and Cedric were led off with Krum and Noir first with Crouch and Bagman while McGonagall led Fleur, Ivana and I towards the grounds. None of us spoke due to the breakfast we were trying to keep down and the nerves we were trying not to show.  
We reach a silver and blue tent, entered it and found our little compartments. Fleur's was blue and silver with a number 4 on the canvas, Ivana's was brown and blood red with a number 2 on the canvas and mine was purple and gold with a number 7. I nodded to myself and worked out that was our order.

"The Judges and the Organisers shall be here any moment to explain to you all what you shall be expecting. Good luck." She told us with a stern look, began walking but then stopped when she reached me. I looked into her face and it was softer.

"Are you alright Miss Black?" She asked and nodded.

"I, yeah... i'm okay." I replied in a timid voice. She looked stressed as I felt so she put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a pinch.

"Your house is extremely proud Black, so would she have been." She uttered and I knew she meant my mother. My stomach shook but I acted natural.

"Thank you Professor." I uttered back and she left. I breathed out deeply and we all walked into our small individual areas.

"Please put on your required protective garments for the First Task." A bodiless official's voice told us in the tent and I jumped slightly. I found a special sort of robes with 'Black' and '7' in scarlet on the back and they reminded me of my Quidditch robes. I also found a Gryffindor t-shirt too so I replaced my plain one for the Gryffindor, slipped the robes on over and tightened my boots.  
The task's mystery walked through my brain. What was it? Flying? Running? Did I need to be logical? Or careful? I laughed. Of course I need to be careful! I touched the phoenix round my neck and my insides panged for Cedric. I hoped he will be careful in this task, whatever we were doing.

"Champions! It's time!" Ludo Bagman exclaimed with a bounce in his step as he and the Male Champions walked in. I spotted Cedric and Harry walking in last with Dumbledore so I walked over to them. Ced's hand found mine and I squeezed it tightly, taking my tension out on his hand.

"What were you two going to say in the hall?" I asked them both and they began to talk when Ludo sighed and began to talk over everyone.

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag," - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see, and I have to tell you something else too... ah, yes... your task is to collect the golden egg! I shall give the honour of the selection to Mr Crouch and go announce to the crowds that we are ready!"  
He nodded and passed the bag to Crouch then walked out. Crouch opened the bag slowly and gave us all a nod.

"Ladies first, Miss Nikolov?" He asked Ivana to put her hand in the silk bag and pick something out. She didn't reveal the unknown object to the group; instead she showed an official then put the thing away in her compartment.

"Miss Delacour?" said Crouch and Fleur picked her own object. Her face flinched quickly then she relaxed, showed the official and walked into her compartment.

"Miss... Black." muttered Crouch and he gave me a strange look. I put my hand in the bag and picked out a _Dragon?!_

I gasped and watched a small modal of a copper scaled dragon with black spikes crawl along my gloved hand and it roared. I showed the official the modal I chose and walked back into my compartment.

Dragons? _Dragons! _The First Task is DRAGONS! Cedric and Harry must have known yet they didn't tell me? Why! How could they tell each other yet not even bother or mention the slightest hint to me that we were fighting Dragons! I laughed bizarrely and collapsed on the small bed. The number 7 loomed over the area which was mine for the time being and I heard everyone was in their own space.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Wizards and Witches! It's time for the First Task! Let the first champion be revealed!" I heard Ludo Bagman's voice echo around the grounds and in the distance, the sounds of huge crowds chanting the faint name of 'Krum'.  
And my wait began.  
Hours past and my stomach were cramping. The sound of roars, shots, cheers, boos and clapped reverberated around the tent we were in and my knees shook at every 'Ahh!'

"Now, you've seen six but heres the seventh... The last champion for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... Miss Black!" I heard Bagman call me onto the area where I shall face my fear. It's my turn to show the school what I can do and all with the aid of my wand!  
I stood up and walked through the empty tent. Every footstep I took cracked a twig and caused me to jump. I exited the tent and no one was around. Sighing, I headed into the Forbidden Forest where I guessed I should go. The trees got thick yet somehow spread apart. Huge rocks loomed and ash scattered the ground. I stopped and listened to the air around.

Heavy breathing. Very heavy and very hard breathing.

I froze and listened to its position. It was everywhere. Suddenly, I felt a breath of flames rush past my face and scorch my arm. I screamed in shock more than pain and leapt behind a boulder. Ah's and Ooh's came from above and I saw the whole school and more watch me closely. I flushed with embarrassment and continued to listen to the whereabouts of the dragon.

"And here she is. The Peruvian Vipertooth!" Bagman introduced the dragon to me and it roared even louder. I widened my eyes and jumped across the arena as fast as I could. The wide wings stretched out and flapped viciously, causing a tornado of wind to swirl me up uncontrollably. I grabbed the edge of the rocks and clung on tight. The wind died and I growled at myself.

" _Think, Lyra, think! What don't dragons like?"_ I screamed at myself and dodged another tongue of deadly fire.

"...The Peruvian Vipertooth, for those who don't know, is the only dragon known to man who is a ferocious beast that eats humans!" He chuckled loudly and I slipped on a sharp stone when hearing the information. Did he just say _eats humans?!_ Hell no!  
The crowds cheered me on as I dived from the fatal flames. The slip I had caused my arm to scratch and my head to crack open on a pointed edge. Blood tickled out rapidly and leaked into my vision. The blurred dragon smelt the blood and swaggered over, its tongue ready and teeth set. That dragon wanted to eat me! I began to run away from the dragon when a plan finally hit me.

Currently, the egg was behind the dragon and my blood pool was at the left. If I draw attention over to the blood, I could run round the right...

"Hey!" I stopped next to the pool of blood, jumping up and down as the dragon tried to find the scent of human.

"Yo!" I called louder, waving like crazy yet the dragon still didn't find me. I huffed, found an incredibly big rock near the dragon and yelled **Bombarda **. The dragon felt the explosion and turned to face me suddenly.

"Dragon! Do you want to eat me or not!" I bellowed and laughter sounded from above. The Vipertooth found me once more and charged over. It ultimately left the egg unguarded and handed me the opportunity to get the egg. I pounced with speed, bounding over obstacles and heading towards the gold glint in the distance when the shouts of over-seers warned me just in time.

The dragon finished my blood and wanted me. It turned, found me instantly this time and sent an almighty flare directly at me. I froze in fear and my hands acted upon their own accorded. My hands guarded my body and took control of the flame after dropped my wand. The dragons white eyes widened at the shock he wasn't controlling the fire so it forced me to the ground. The power of the elements I had started to burn my scar on my hip and I yelped in pain. I ended up lying on my back, about a few yards from the short black horns of the dragon.

Eventually, the fire ran out along with the dragon's energy, and it slumped right on top of me, its immense weight crushing me. I groaned and heard the surrounding audience fall silent. With the remaining strength in my arms, I slowly wiggled my hand out from underneath the unconscious dragon and felt for my wand. The cheers and claps grew as they all watched my hand grab my wand, flick my wrist and the whole dragon slowly rose off the ground. I struggled to stand up but I did, gradually limped over to the golden egg and lift it above my head.

"And there we have it! The amazing and shocking performance from the Hogwarts Female Champion... Miss Lyra Black!" exclaimed Bagman and my spilt lips cracked a gentle smile. Madam Pomfrey rushed into the arena with many dragon handlers and she pulled me off into a small white tent. I walked in and saw all the other champions be tended to. Many burns and stings stood up as I limped over to a white bed and sat down.

"My dear, first year; broken bones, second year; shock and bruises, third year; Dementors and cuts and now dragons? My girl you need to take care of yourself" She tutted as she tended to my cracked her, spilt lips and cut arm. I laughed slightly and watched some bushy brunette and fiery red hair rush into the tent. Hermione, Ron and Harry walked over to my bed, Harry's arm in a sling, and all gave me a hug.

"Well Done Ly!" Hermione cried and I smiled slightly.

"Thank you." I muttered and turned to Harry.

"Now, you. Dragons... I don't care now that you didn't tell me nor that you were aware that I didn't know but all I care about now is that you," I pointed at Ron, "and you," I pointed at Harry "will make up. Go" I ordered them and slid off the table. Hermione raised her eyebrows and watched the two best friends talk properly for the first time in months.

I walked through the Aid Tent and found the boy I wanted to see. Cedric was sitting on a table with orange paste smeared on his face to heal a burn. His eyes were closed, his fingers were crossed and he was muttering something gently.

"...Please say she's alright, please say Ly's alright. Please say she's okay..." He whispered and I laughed softly.

"I'm okay, how are you?" I asked and he jumped vaguely, opening his eyes and revealing his grey stars. Getting up, he picked me up and twirled me around.

"I'm okay, Ly, just a burn." said Cedric and I nodded, looking at our boots.

"Why didn't you tell me about the dragons?" I asked him and he frowned slightly.

"I thought you already knew?" He asked and I shook my head, tracing his number on his robes.

"But you could have checked? I thought you cared, Ced, I actually thought you would have liked me to do well in this tournament but maybe I was wrong and that you just wanted to get close to me so you can get a head start and even win this-," I ranted but Cedric laughed and placed a finger on my healing lips.

"Ly, stop!" He cried and I blinked, gazing into the grey eyes i've grown to love.

"You're different." He told me and I wrinkled my nose.

"In a good way or a bad way?" I muttered.

"In the best way."

He tilted my face up to his and I gasped slightly. We closed our eyes, feeling the strongest heat and long living magic around as and our lips touched...


	12. Chapter 12

**Lol, if you like Cho, sorry about this chapter. I just dislike her in this and the next book...**

* * *

****It was Thursday afternoon in the Transfiguration classroom. The weather took a turn, bitter winds and cold showers roared on outside of the castle walls while professors taught their students.

"Potter, Weasley, Black, Thomas!" McGonagall shouted severely towards the back of the drafty class and we all turned around. Me, Harry, Ron and Dean were having a play fight with some of Fred and George's newly invented supplies while Neville and Seamus cheered us on. I dropped the fake biting teeth I had bewitched and saw the thin lipped professor watching us carefully.

"Sorry Professor." Harry chirped up and she sighed, placing her wand on her desk.

"Yes, if you have quite finished, I have something to tell you all" she began and everyone turned to listen to McGonagall.

"The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialise with our guests. This year, the ball shall be open to fourth years and up due to our Gryffindor Champions," I looked at Harry and we grinned, "But you can invite younger students if you like" She finished and I nodded. So... a ball? That's it?

"Well, I know what i'm doing this Christmas. Not going," I muttered and those around me smirked. Lavender and Pavarti giggled loudly and I stared at them. I never get some girls, they were so girly. How was it possible to be _that _girly? They nudged each other in the ribs, faces working hard not to burst.

"Dress robes will be worn," McGonagall continued "and the ball shall start at 8 o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Now" she gave us all a hard stare and everyone felt a little scared, "this shall be a time to let our hair down but that is no excuse to act like a band of baboons. You shall represent the proud house of Gryffindor and if you shall do anything, ANYTHING, to embarrass Gryffindor, Hogwarts and yourselves..." she trailed off and I swear I heard every single person gulp. The bell rang and the usual scuffle ended the lesson. I placed the fake teeth in my bag and began to walk out with Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other Gryffindors when Professor McGonagall called over me and Harry.

"Potter, Black – a word please" We both went over to her and she transfigured some objects back into animals.

"I bet this is to do with the play fight" Harry muttered and I nodded sadly. We should have been more secretive.

"Potter, Black, the champions and their partners-," she began and Harry stuttered "What partners?" before I could even open my mouth.  
She looked at us both in suspicion then answered his question.

"Your dance partners for the Yule Ball."

I stared at her in disbelief. Dancing. With partners. Dance partners.

"Professor, i'm not being rude but... ARE YOU INSANE?!" I yelled and she frowned.

"No, Miss Black. It's another tradition for the champions to dance with their partners for the beginning of the Ball, the opening some may say."  
I looked at Harry and he looked completely repulsed at the thought of dancing.

"I don't dance." he replied quickly and I nodded.

"Oh yes you do, both of you and you will."

"But I don't dance" Said Harry.

"But you will."

"I'm not embarrassing myself in front of the schools." I added and Professor McGonagall sighed.

"You will dance. You heard me Potter, Black." She ended the conversation in a final sort of way.

*-*-*

Christmas loomed nearer and the thought of dancing still haunted Harry and I. Harry still had to find a partner too, but I had sorted mine out.  
Cedric.  
Ever since the First Task, we two champions were inseparable and to my delight, we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Before walking to a certain arch on the third floor which became the favourite meeting area of ours, I flashed back to after the kiss we first shared...

_our lips touched and an electric buzz ran down my spine. His tongue lightly touched my bottom lip and I smiled causing him to smile back. My hands went from limp to resting lightly on his neck while his strong hands remained round my waist.  
Our lips parted and I opened my eyes. His sparkling grey stars twinkled back into mine and I smirked.  
"Wow." I muttered and he chuckled faintly._

"Wow. I was right." he whispered and I raised an interested eyebrow.

"And what were you right about?" I asked and his appealing lips curled into a smile once more.

"I was right because I wondered whether your lips tasted as good as they looked." he admitted and I laughed.

"Were they?" I teasingly asked and he cupped one flaming cheek.

"They did indeed Beautiful." and once more, his own lips were on mine, knocking the breath out of my lungs, brightening my hopes and setting part of my life right for once. 

I reached the arch and checked the time. 7:55pm. I was slightly early so I wriggled into the spacious ledge, grabbed my art pad out of my bag and started a new sketch. The Whomping Willow was positioned great in the premature moon light so I started the picture, adding branches and shading shadows.

"It's amazing how one can change something so violent into something so beautiful." I heard the velvet purr of behind me and a pair of burly arms wrapped round my waist. Giggling, I poked him in the arm and leapt on top of him.

"That's what I hear most people think of me, minus the beautiful part." I told him and he shook his head.

"Impossible, Beautiful, how can you be violent?" He asked and I laughed. Kneeling in his curled lap, I pressured the Elements to crack part of the corridors walls. It overdosed badly and deep scrawls of cracks appeared and the corridor shook viciously. Ced held me tightly until I removed the Elements and everything went back to normal, no cracks, and no shakes.

"How in the... maybe you are a little violent. You _did _knock out a dragon." he laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks."

Cedric grabbed the art pad from the other side of me and flicked through. Half shaded starry nights, black and white Gryffindors and barely completed animals flew from pages to page, showing off the abilities I gave them by the pencil I drew from.

"These are incredible." He muttered and I flushed in embarrassment.

"Shush." I mumbled and he stopped on a picture I began of Dad, me and Mum, copied from the only copy I owned. He ran his delicate fingers round the sketched people and they smiled back at us.

"Is that...?"

"Me, my mum and my dad." I told him and the drawing waved at us.

"He looks so different from the posters last year." he said and I nodded, adding features to Dad as we spoke; darker hair, sharper jaw line, better fashion sense.

"He is." I uttered and he lifted my chin to his face.

"Have you met him?" he asked curiously and I blushed. Shit. The silver irises above got rid of my worries and I smiled.

"I... yeah." I whispered and he looked a little shocked.

"When?"

"Last year." I admitted and I told him a short truthful version of my third year.

"Very interesting. So he is definitely innocent?"

I nodded and smiled "Absolutely."

"Okay."

I stayed in his arms for a while until the subject of the Yule Ball popped up in the conversation to my disappointment.

"Are two champions allowed to be partners?" He asked and I stopped sketched the Whomping Willow.

"Ah..." I really hoped we were or else I refused to go.

"If not, i'm not going." I said and he nodded, intertwining his fingers in mine.

"Agreed. We can go have our own private Ball in the Grounds." he alleged and I laughed.

"Deal?" I asked turning and resting my forehead on his. He grinned widely and stroked the back of my neck.

"Deal." he muttered and we sealed the deal with a long lingering kiss.

Cedric walked me back to the Gryffindor Common Room just before curfew and left with another heart stopping kiss, leaving his delicious taste on my lips. With a smile, I muttered the password after the Fat Lady gave me a smug and proud look.

"...She was nearly a foot taller than me." Harry moaned as I entered the Common Room after being with Cedric. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione lounging on the armchairs with some half completed homework. I joined them and listened to the conversation.

"They only like you because you're famous, Harry." Hermione added and I laughed with Ron.

"Makes me feel loved, thanks Hermione." Harry mumbled bitterly and Hermione just shrugged, adding another planet on her Astronomy chart.

"Got any dates yet?" I asked while adding to my Charms essay and they all shook their head but I caught Hermione's eye which ended quickly when she looked away. It was a week till the Christmas Term ended so they all still had a good couple of weeks left, plus a Hogsmeade trip.  
Hermione and I walked up to the girls' dormitory but as soon as we closed the door, I turned to her and smiled.

"You have a date for the Ball, don't you?" I asked her and she looked panicked. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"Well?" I asked again and she broke into a smile.

"Yeah, but I want you not to tell anyone who it is, promise?" I nodded and looked at the dozing Gryffindors in the dorm. I told her to write his name down and give it me, not wanting the others to hear, so after getting into our pajamas and washing, she passed me a small piece of parchment. I read the name, gasped and the parchment evaporated into thin air like water. VIKTOR KRUM it had read.

"You're going to the ball with... Krum?" I mouthed across the dim dormitory and she giggled and nodded. Lavender rolled in her sheets so we froze till she stopped.

"He asked me in the library and I just said yes!" she mouthed back and I winked. I can't wait until I see Ron and Harry's face at the Ball.  
If I go of course...

*-*-*

The weeks passed and the boys got pretty desperate. Since Hermione and I were sorted, we both awaited the time for Harry to ask someone and Ron to ask anyone.

"Ron, just ask Parvati!" I growled annoyed as we finished Snapes essay in the library and he frowned over the book.

"No." he muttered and I sighed along with Hermione. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"And why not?" Hermione asked and Ron went silent. No comeback.

"Exactly." I smiled as I won the argument and Ron's ear went red over the top of his_'Properties of Great Britain Herbology' _and Hermione smirked in her own book. Harry finally arrived and I noticed the glum look on his face.

"What's got you all miserable?" I asked him and he sighed gently.

"I just asked Cho Chang to the Ball." He replied and I dropped my quill, splattering the essay with ink. I ignored the mess I created and turned to him.

"What did she say?"

"She said she had a date." he replied and I patted his shoulder. Picking up _Potions Opuscule _, I flicked back to the section on 'Uses for Chizpurfle Fangs' in antidotes when Harry replied.

"Yeah, urm... I wanted to ask you about that." said Harry and I looked at him over the book.

"What?" I said absent-mindedly while reading the article.

"She said she was going with Cedric." He muttered and the book caught on fire.

"WHAT!" I roared and Madam Pince stormed over just at the smell of burning paper. I extinguished the book before she arrived and jumped up, confusion and fury in my eyes.

"That's what she said!" He repeated hands up as if he did nothing and I huffed, going limp and sitting down. Was she telling the truth? Did she say that to get out of going with Harry? Or did she believe she actually had a chance?

"Theres only one way to find out," I said, packing my bag up and leaving with a simple, "see you in the common room." and I headed towards the direction of the Ravenclaw common room.

After walking the corridors, I found Cho surrounded by a couple of her annoying friends. They didn't see me so I casually leant against the window next to them and sighed loudly. They span around and looked at me.

"So, I hear you're going to the Ball with Cedric?" I asked while checking my nails. Cho's dark eyes bore into my face but I kept cool.

"Who said that?" She asked and I smirked slightly. Her voice hinted a note of panic.

"Not wise telling my best friend a lie about my boyfriend." I laughed as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, but in this case, it really was. A blush tried to evade but she failed miserably.

"I don't know what you mean." she stuttered and crossed her arms. I laughed and stood up tall. It didn't work as she was taller than me. And older than me. That didn't stop me at all.

"Bitch please," her friends gasped a little "lying isn't a nice thing."  
Cho looked at me hard for a second and stomped her foot.

"But Cedric was mine first! He and I shared a connection but then you came along and ruined it! Ever since he became interesting, entering the tournament and all." She sounded like a child having a tantrum. I laughed again and shook my head. She's so silly, it's almost cute.

"Firstly, according to him, you two never had a thing, secondly we became friends at the Quidditch World Cup, and thirdly I advice you just admit to Harry that you don't want to go to the Ball with him, then lie. Because you really shouldn't tell lies." I growled and she scowled so deeply it looked like she aged a few decades. I watched as she stood up the tallest she could and tower over me.

"Listen Black. You don't tell me what to do and what to say. Cedric will be mine whether you like it or not. If that doesn't work out, I guess Harry is kinda cute." She huffed and walked off, her friends following right behind her. I just watched the group of girls disappear along the corridor.

"Awh, she says it like it might actually happen." I muttered to myself before heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I chose not to tell Harry what his crush is like because snitching may not help his or her cases, plus Harry may have a go at me for trying to stop him from liking her. Okay, I guess she was pretty but having a nice personality is good to have. So only I knew the real Cho and what she was planning.

Poor, poor Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Meh, this chapter isn't the best but still you should read it:)**

* * *

****The term ended and we all had a heavy load of homework on our backs, keeping us busy every night. I expected to have a quiet common room to work in with Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other Weasleys but it was the busiest i've ever seen it. I noticed nearly every single person from my year upwards had stayed for the Yule Ball.

Snow was falling thickly in Hogwarts creating the magical castle more breathtaking as usual, mostly impressing the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students. I peered out of the window from the common room to see Hagrids hut looking like a frosted gingerbread house and the Durmstrang ship frozen solid in the Black Lake. A few students were already out and playing on the Lake or having fights in the Grounds.  
I turned around and found Harry and Ron walking out of the boys' dormitory. Hermione was just finishing her homework. Today was Hogsmeade day, the last chance for me to go get my dress for the ball.

"Hey guys, Hogsmeade today?" I asked them and they looked at each other, thinking about my idea.

"Okay, I need to get a dress for the Ball so i'm in, what about you guys?" Hermione asked the two boys and they sighed.

"No, we need to go find dates for the Ball still so, see you girls later." Ron replied and they left with Dean, Seamus and Neville for breakfast.

"They still haven't plucked up the courage to ask someone? Merlin help them." I muttered wrapping a scarf round my neck. Hermione laughed and buttoned up her coat. I quickly checked out my outfit and we both left for the beautiful Christmas card village of Hogsmeade.

"I never asked you, when did Krum ask you to the Ball?" I asked her and she blushed lightly through her scarf.

"Well, you know how he sulks around the library," I nodded as we followed the icy path, "he just came up to me and asked me! Crazy, I know but I guess I like him and he likes me so..." She tried off with an embarrassed smile and I laughed.

"Awh, that's so cute!" she looked at me as we entered Hogsmeade.

"What about Cho? What happened?" She asked and I told her what she said.

"Eek, she really is a bitch. I never liked the look of her." Hermione judged her and I laughed, linking her arm as we entered the snow fallen village. The shops looked warm and inviting, The Three Broomsticks calling our names but we refused and headed further into the town.

"Where would they sell dresses and not robes?" Hermione asked through her scarf and I craned my head around. A load of Hogwarts students were having snowball fights, stopping quickly for a quick chat or heading back to the castle. Amongst them were the Slytherin Gang on Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise and a few others looking secretive and smug, as per usual.

"Meh, at least they've taken off those stupid badges." I said thickly through my scarf as we entered the smaller boutiques.

"Agreed, ooooh! Look at that one!" Hermione squealed and pointed at the smallest mystical-looking shop on the strip. We shuffled up to the frosted window and admired the fashion within.

"Let's have a look, shall we?" I asked and we entered with a small smile on our dry lips.

"Welcome dears," An older yet quite attractive lady in shawls and jewellery spread her arms out and gestured at the clothes, "I am Madam Melinda and this is Madam Melinda's Mystical Boutique. I'm sure you will find something perfect for your Yule Ball."

We gave her an impressed nod and browsed the dresses at the back of the shop. Rows upon rows stood out to us, scarlet reds, sunshine yellows, acidic greens which reminded me of that dreadful woman, sea greens and aqua blues. Jewels and gems sparkled as I pulled out a few and a quiet giggle escaped my mouth. I felt like a young girl revealing the magical world for the first time and having a riot of a time. I never felt this girly ever.

"Lyra, what about this?" Hermione asked and pulled out a silky royal purple dress with a fitted bodice and flowing chiffon skirt but I shook my head.

"Not that colour... maybe a periwinkle to compliment your eyes." I muttered and pulled out a similar dress in that exact colour. She gasped and jumped in glee.

"Time to try I think." She ran to the back and I laughed, turning back to find my own dress.

"My dear, do you need a second opinion?" Madam Melinda asked with a friendly smile on her face and i nodded. I pulled out a red floor length dress with gold swirls on the hem and she tilted her head.

"Not the right colour." She commented and I put it back. I pulled out another one, this time deep forest green with white and black glitter highlighting the green and she shook her head. Melinda then pulled back most of the dresses and picked out a shorter dress than most. It was midnight blue with matching studs marking the bodice. The skirt reminded me of a ballerina since it was covered in blue netting. I held it against me and looked at the shop owner.

"Perfect, go try it on."

After a while, Hermione and I left the shop with our dresses, shoes and accessories. We decided to head to the Three Broomsticks for a drink before going back to the castle. While sitting down in a booth in the pub, we spotted Parvarti and Lavender walk in with giggles marked on their faces and dress bags in their hands.

"Oh god, Patil and Brown at 6 o'clock, Girl Attack arriving." I muttered to Hermione while she sipped her drink. Her eyes widened and put her head down.

"Are they heading this way?" she asked as I followed the girls with my eyes and unfortunately, they were. I nodded and she gulped.

"Crap, what do we do?" She whispered as they got nearer.

"Act girly and hope we survive-, oh hey Lavender, Parvarti." I smiled to them and they sat in between us.

"Hi Hermione, Lyra!" They squealed and I rolled my eyes behind my hand.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked with a fake smile on her face but really asking them what they were doing here at our table. I laughed but covered it with a cough.

"We just bought our dresses for the Yule Ball! Parvati has a date finally." Lavender poked Parvati in the ribs and she blushed.

"Shush! It's only Ron, no big deal." She said and I choked on my drink. He finally had the guts to ask her? Well done Ron.

"Oh, Ron?" Hermione asked in a strained voice. I looked at her and saw her brown eyes tint with envy. Oh...

"Yeah and Lav's going with Seamus!" Parvati giggled and we nodded, trying not to laugh in our Butterbeers.

The two girls started to babble aimlessly about the Ball, showing off their dresses by shoving them in our faces but both me and Hermione refused to show them our dresses. It was like two kittens meowing in over excitement. Finally they left us to ourselves and we sighed in relief.

"If I had to be anymore girly, I would have burst into pink unicorns and rainbows." I muttered and Hermione laughed. We finished our drinks and left for Hogwarts.

"You know, after the Attack of the Fluffy Kittens," Hermione stated as we reached the grounds, "I'm quite excited for the Ball now." I agreed with her, maybe this Ball will be fun after all.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Master, My Lord, they have succeeded." A feeble yet slight familiar voice whispered in dense darkness. A cold high laugh shivered down my spine and I shivered in disgust._

"Excellent. When the time comes, they shall have their rewards. I'm hoping my faithful servant is keeping his own orders just as I told him. If all else fails with the girl, we still have the boy. He is most important after all." The echoing voice told the dense darkness that surrounded me. My teeth chattered but I kept still, continuing to eavesdrop the conversation nearby. The setting seemed too memorable but I kept my fear locked up.

"My Lord, May I ask why the girl is still necessary? Surely, the great master you are, can use her when the time is right-,"

"The time has come and gone before my very eyes. It was a grave mistake I took on that night I lost power. My plans came to a halt when the power became too great for me to handle and the fatal spell broke my body. She is dangerous therefore she is necessary." The cold voice interrupted harshly and a shaky cough followed. It sounded ill or weak, too weak to carry on.

"Once the plan is complete, I shall tell you the rest of the story since you have, of course, returned to my side in little respect, more than the fear Wormtail holds." A whimper shook from a corner of my ambience and fire growled in anger inside. Wormtail, every time I hear that name it makes me want to strangle someone. 

The voice faded and began part of the background as the density of the mist started to evaporate and my eyes fluttered open.  
The pale light shining through the window nearby confirmed my suspicions of more snow fall. I yawned faintly and sat up, adjusting to the morning it was.

"Merry Christmas!" Lavender and Pavarti chimed as I saw they were getting up their selves. I smiled gently and returned the favour.

"Merry Christmas guys, when did you get up?" I asked and they were straightening their bed spreads while still in their pajamas.

"Not long, we felt like an early wake up because we can't wait for tonight!" They squealed and the sound coming from them woke up Hermione. She moaned a little then sat up, hair frizzing out more than usual.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty and Merry Christmas!" I sang and jumped from my bed to hers. She fell backwards as I catapulted, missed the bed and crashed onto the wooden floor.

"Morning weirdo and Merry Christmas to you too." She yawned and I laughed at the new nickname. I sprang up and finally reached her bed. A smile appeared on her lips as I gave her a silver and periwinkle package with sparkling ribbons. She carefully unwrapped the package and gasped lightly at the present. I had gotten her a silver magic bracelet amulet. They looked like muggle charm bracelets but these are a significant sign of friendship. She squeaked in sudden happiness and wrapped her arms round my neck, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you Lyra, it's beautiful." She told me and I laughed in awkwardness. I never know what to say in times like these. Hermione reached under her bed and pulled out a turquoise box with gold stars shooting across it. I cautiously removed the lids and inside a scarlet bag with velvet ties. The ties fell loose when i touched it and out poured what looked like shattered ice.

"They're Thinking Crystals; they hold your cherished memories and puzzling thoughts. They turn a different colour depending on what feeling you have for that specific thought or memory." Hermione informed me and I admired a single shard. My midnight blue eye blinked back and I smiled.

"How do they work?" I asked and she told me in clear detail. I decided to try it out later so I put it back in its bag and put it away.

After getting dressed for a day of festive fun, the word's of Fred and George the night before, and Hermione and I headed down to the Common Room. Greets from the boys were shouted at us as we entered. We both laughed in relief; more at the fact no snow met our faces this year than seeing them in the Weasley jumpers. Ron tossed us a few presents each and I received a box of Zonko products from the Twins, some Magical Herbal Tea from Harry that caused instant sleepiness, assorted sweets from Honeydukes from Ron and a Weasley jumper from Mrs Weasley. I shoved the jumper on and grinned at the laughing friends in front of me. I always thought these jumpers were great!

After a hearty breakfast in the Great Hall, we all decided to have a festive day in the Common Room admiring our presents and finishing it off with a huge game of Snow Ball Fights in the Grounds.

At five o'clock, Hermione grabbed my hand, after I smothered George with a blanket of snow, and muttered "Time to get ready!"

I groaned and checked the clock, calculating the time I would need and giving up the fight by putting my hands.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"We," I gestured to Hermione and myself "need to go get ready."

"You need three hours?" Harry laughed and I nodded.

"Of course, see you at the Ball!" I yelled as the two of us trekked back up to the Castle.

"Who are you going with?" Ron shouted at Hermione but she smirked and waved goodbye to them. I laughed and we ran inside.

"He's going to have a fit when he sees." I told her and she shrugged.

"Tough on him." was all she replied.

The Girls Dormitory was hectic. Lavender and Parvati decided it was a genius idea to invite all the girls from fifth, sixth and seventh year into our room. Makeup was sprawled out across the beds, magical hair appliances were causing extreme temperatures in the already sweltering room and dresses were hung from every four poster bed.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I yelled and they all ignored me, carrying on trying to beautify there selves while gossiping to each other.

"Okay, let's go somewhere else." I suggested to Hermione and she nodded. We grabbed our dresses, shoes, accessories, wands and makeup in our tired arms then headed down the spiral stairs and out of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Bathroom?" She asked and I nodded.

"Bathroom."

It was cooler and empty in the bathroom as we arrived. The windows let in enough moonlight and breezy air, the mirrors were taller and the privacy, amazing.  
I sat up on the basin sides while Hermione brew the _Sleekeazy Hair Potion _in a portable cauldron. While escaping the second Attack of the Fluffy Kittens, I managed to grab my Thinking Crystals. Twirling it in my fingers, a crazy idea popped into my mind so I pointed my wand at my temple, withdrew the strained memory and let the crystal suck it up.

As if the crystal were a television screen, my memory played back to myself and I smiled.  
I watched a small girl no older than two giggle in delight while her father tickled her, grinning widely himself. The man's face turned towards an approaching woman and I saw the face of Dad when he was much younger. His handsome features were defined by his happiness and the sight of a silver-eyed beauty kissing both their daughter and Sirius himself caused him to nearly glow. I studied the woman's face and saw similarities between her and someone else... someone I have seen recently but I just couldn't put my finger on it-

"Lyra, help me with this grip." Hermione called me back to reality and i saw her wrap the now sleek hair of hers into an elegant knot at the nape of her neck. I secured the knot with hair grips and curled the loose strands with my wand.

A couple of hours later, we were complete. I gazed at Hermione and smiled. She had transformed, once a caterpillar but now she was a beautiful butterfly. She twirled on the spot and the dress followed. I flicked my wand at the dress she wore and silver mist settled onto her.

"What was that for?" She asked with creased eyebrows and I tapped my nose.

"You'll see." I laughed and checked the time. Five to eight.

"We need to go 'Mione, your Prince Charming awaits." I winked and she giggled in a way I have never heard come from Hermione before. We left the bathroom and made our way down the marble staircases, towards the Yule Ball. The sounds of excited chatter grew louder as we turned the corner into the Entrance Hall. All the students were in the Great Hall except the Champions and their dates. I spotted Cedric and Krum checking the time and talking lightly to one another as they were both dateless. I poked Hermione in the ribs and she dawned a cute nervous look.

"Don't worry, he'll love you." I whispered and we descended the steps. Krum and Cedric turned their heads and their gaze fell straight on us.

"Remember to smile." I reminded her as she met her date with slight anxiety. I turned to my own date and gasped at his appearance. He looked extremely dashing in his crisp dress robes. The glint in his grey eyes gazed into my own and the appealing smile curled higher.

"Merry Christmas Lyra, you look beautifully stunning." He complimented me while offering me his arm. I blushed furiously and took it, then checked out the other champions. Fleur and Laurent managed to find a couple of dumb older students to go with as I saw the Captain fn the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, Roger Davis and Laurent was grinning at a Seventh Year Slytherin girl I didn't know.

Ivana was in the arms of a burly looking Durmstrang boy while her eyes glared at me. I looked away from her quickly and found Harry talking to a bored looking Cho. Anger flooding me inside and I longed to go slap her round her face but the calmer side of myself locked the anger up tightly.

"Champions, here please." Professor McGonagall called us towards the Great Hall and lined us up behind each other. My stomach knotted as I waited for the comment about two Champions going together. She reached us and stopped.

"Miss Black," she began and I gulped, hoping she would let us go together, "Is Mr Diggory here, your partner?" She asked and I nodded.

"Hmm, I guess two Champions dancing together should be allowed. Okay, ready everyone!" She cried and the Great Hall doors opened. Music chimed loudly as we all walked in, arm in arms with our pairs and I took in the beautiful Decorations of the Hall. Snow fell yet melted before hitting us, icicles hung from everything, gold and silver gigantic Christmas trees lined the Hall and a vast dance floor stood in the middle of the hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our Champions!" Dumbledore announced at the head of the dance floor. We all stopped in the middle of the lit up area and braced ourselves for the waltzing music. Dread filled me up and nibbled my lips.

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked and i laughed slightly.

"I can't dance." I admitted quietly and he smiled, sighing.

"I guess that means you will have to stay very close to me as I lead this dance." He whispered and I nodded, grinning like an idiot. His strong arms held my waist gently yet securely, my chest brushing his lightly and the amused expression he wore close to my own.

The music strung up boldly and we all began to dance. It was less painful than I thought, I even enjoyed it. Ced and I shared a quiet conversation between us while we twirled, laughter ringing between us and the happiness spread to everyone else as they all joined us on the dance floor.

The night roamed on with more dancing, drinks and amusement among us all. Hermione and Krum found me and Cedric during a catchy song and we all danced together. It was great; we even managed to get Ron dancing too. Soon the feast started and I found myself at the Champions table next to Ivana.

"How has your night been?" She asked in a friendly tone which quiet didn't reach her eyes. I smiled slightly and nibbled on my nachos I ordered.

"Brilliant, you?" I replied and she grinned.

"Brilliant." She replied and I turned away slowly and tried to avoid having more contact with her. The Judges were at our table too, including a shaky, weak looking Crouch. I watched him carefully as he hardly ate the casserole he asked for and I noticed his skin was paler than it was at the First Task.

"Hey Ced, does Mr Crouch look any different to you?" I muttered into his ear and he looked at the wizard. A slight frown overcame his face and he nodded.

"He looks ill." He responded and I nodded.

The Yule Ball thankfully ended at midnight and it came quickly for my feet were sore and swollen by the end. I slipped off my heels as I reached the Grand Staircase. A hand tilted my chin up and I came face to face with Cedric's eyes once more. I smiled and he pressed his lips onto mine. His tongue glazed my lips lightly then entered, swirling around like a snake but I liked it.

"Thank you for the incredible evening." He muttered and I shivered in affection. My smile grew as he took my face in his hands and muttered the words I longed to hear, something I felt strong about myself.

"Lyra, I love you." He whispered and I blushed furiously.

"I love you too." I repeated and pecked his lips.

Behind him, I saw Krum kiss Hermione's hand and she blushed, turning bright red. I turned to Cedric again and gave him one last kiss before his fellow Hufflepuff friends pulled him away while winking and whooping at me. I laughed and waved goodbye to the excited Hufflepuffs.

"That," I heard Hermione stand next to me as we leant against the Entrance Hall stairs "was a wonderful night, agreed?" She asked and I nodded.

"By the way, the spell? Thank you! Krum kept making me twirl to see the magic." She informed me and I laughed slightly.  
Suddenly the figures of Harry and Ron walked in from the Grounds and I frowned, where did they go?

They walked over and began to tell us something important when Mr Crouch left the Hall. His face turned in this direction for a split second when something hit me.  
The familiar person... It was him!

"-you know Hagrids a giant?!" Ron exclaimed but I gasped loudly.

"I know, I thought he was big boned." Harry replied to my gasp as if I was shocked at their news but I shook my head.

"Not that, I just noticed something." I told them and they leaned close to listen.

"My mum, she has the same features as Mr Crouch." I told them and they looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked and I nibbled my lips.

"I mean, I think I'm related to Mr Crouch."


	15. Chapter 15

The weeks after the Yule ball went fast, like a flash of lightening, confusing the eyes and minds of those nearby. The second task seemed to pick up its pace, pushing the Champions closer to the finishing line.

One task down, two to go.

A quiet trip to Hogsmeade was exactly what the group needed to take the upcoming events to mind.  
"What do you think the next task is?" Ron asked with a mouthful of Jelly Slugs. Hermione gave him a disgusted look while sipping her Butterbeer while I just snatched up one of his Jelly Slugs and ate with him.

"Dunno something hard I guess." I commented while my eyes scanned the pub. Harry added his suggestion to the group as my midnight blue eyes caught the blonde curls of the acid green woman. Anger pulsed in my stomach and the sweets melted in my hand.

In the _Daily Prophet _from the past week, the horrid woman called Rita Skeeter posted an article about Hagrid. It was one of the worst and false pieces of writing I have ever read and this was after the Champion Selection article.

"Hang on; I'll be back in a moment." I muttered mutely to my friends around me, stood up and dashed towards the woman. Exiting the pub, I followed her up the stone path until she stopped with her following photographer.

"...Next item, _Dumbledore goes walkabout – Terrible Teacher _-,"  
"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." I told her, eyes narrowed and hands hidden. Her brown eyes looked me up and down, tongue poking the side of her red mouth and she flashed her pearly grin.

"What do we have here?" She asked, beginning to circle me as the alligator handbag swung lightly on her arm. I followed her carefully and she cackled.

"Miss Black, what do I have the honour of talking to you about? You know, I've been waiting to meet you personally." The words were hissed and I shivered slightly.

"I don't want to talk; I want you to stop writing rubbish in the papers." The tone I used was bold yet the stare she gave just as serious.

"I cannot stop writing rubbish if all I write is the truth now darling." I gagged at the nickname so instead I stood closer.

"Listen Skeeter, you better stop the bull in the papers because everyone knows how false it is. You wouldn't want to lose your job now? So quit the act. Many people have suffered enough."

She laughed again and sucked her teeth in mocking.

"Lyra, you need to watch what you say because that mouth of yours will cause a lot of damage. I write only the truth and I know secrets that could shut even your trap. Now, speaking of secrets; what was that little magic act you pulled at the First task, the ones with your hands?" I saw the sly green quill pop out of her bag so I just growled and stormed back into the pub, not bothering with the Acid Woman anymore.

"What was that about?" Ron asked when I collapsed back in my seat but I just gave him an eye roll.

"Rita fucking Skeeter." I grumbled uncomfortably and they all nodded. Harry and Hermione have already suffered her dreadful tundra of lies so talking about her made them fidget.

"What did she say?" Harry asked and I explained what she said.

"Secrets? What secrets could she possibly know?" Hermione asked and I smirked.

"Probably more lies. Hey, did you see the piece on Mr Crouch, about how he has been 'ill' since the Yule Ball?" I asked them and they nodded in response.

"Lyra, do you still think that-," Ron began and I sighed.

"Guys, we've been over this. I just _know _that we are related. I can feel it inside somehow. All I need to do is talk to Dad-,"

"But Lyra, you can't go making rushed decisions based on feelings." Ron told me.

"But, remember how he kept saying my name-,"

"Because he's from the Ministry! Sirius is still on the run!" Harry exclaimed and I pouted.

"Maybe if I research Crouch a little more for you..." Hermione offered and I just shook my head.

"No. I will just ask dad, I'm sure he'll know why i've been feeling a weird connection with him."

After one last warming Butterbeer, we all headed back up to the grounds. Frost covered the bland grass while our boots crunched through it. Laughter and chatter sounded from other students as we made our way across the bridge. My ears pricked at the tone of a certain voice from behind...

"Lyra, wait!" I turned to see Cedric run towards me, a grin printed on his face. I stopped and the others waited with me.

"Hey Ced." I smiled as he wrapped his arms round my shoulders and gave me a lingering kiss. Butterflies exploded inside my stomach and from behind, I heard Harry and Ron groaned faintly while Hermione poked them in the ribs then smiled.

"Can you meet me, tonight in the Prefects' bathroom at midnight? Bring your egg. The password is 'Pine fresh'." He whispered into my ear and I nodded.

"Sure thing Handsome." I muttered back while he returned one last dazzling smile.

"Great. Hey, urm, Harry. You know... the egg. It likes swimming." He told him with narrowed eyes and Harry just blinked back.

"Er, okay. Thanks for telling me Cedric." Harry muttered back with slight confusion. Cedric nodded, kissed my cheek then headed back to the Hufflepuffs.

"What the bloody hell was that about? Lyra, mate, I think you're dating a lunatic." Ron finally broke the silence and I burst into laughter.

"Thanks for your concern Ron."


	16. Chapter 16

I crept along the dark corridors with the golden egg wrapped in between me arms, securing my grip tightly. My eyes wandered from portrait to portrait trying to spot Boris the Bewildered in the gloomy castle.

"Looking for me, Miss Black?" A painting I just passed asked and I jumped, the egg slipping from my arms. My chaser reflexes caught the egg before it landed on the stone floor and I sighed in relief.

"If you are Boris then yes, I am looking for you." I muttered quickly back before Filch or Mrs Norris came skulking round the corner.

"Mr Diggory told me you would be here tonight so just say the password and I'll let you in." He told me in a deep voice and I laughed.

"Really? But you know I wanna go inside." I told him and he shook his head.

"No exceptions."

Sighing, I muttered "Pine Fresh" to the demanding portrait and he opened up revealing a marked archway. I swiftly dashed inside, smelling sweet scents of soap, large bubbles the colour of different pastels swirled past my head and I smiled.

"Took your time." Cedrics voice sounded from the nearby marble steps and I turned to see Ced sat on the benches in just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I joined him with a long kiss, causing him to moan. I smiled and nibbled his ear.

"Sorry, I got a little lost," I admitted with a blush, "but I'm here now."

He nodded and took my egg from my arms and placed it next to his. The bath taps stopped and I just remembered something.

"Erm, why are we here again with the eggs?" I asked with a confused look on my face yet he laughed at me.

"Because this will help you out with your clue." He nodded towards our eggs and I sighed. Oh, I see now!

"And how did you figure out this would help us?" I asked once more and he frowned suddenly.

"Er, it just came to me I guess."

I smirked and snuggled into his lap.

"Are you sure this will help?" I asked, double checking his suspicions. He nodded and nuzzled my neck, causing shivers tickle my spine.

"I'm sure. Come on, the bath is ready."

The word 'bath' was a definite understatement. This thing was a swimming pool! The floor was hidden by a mass of pink-purple bubbles while the diving board (that right,_diving board _) bobbed up and down due to the waves. I gasped slightly and felt Cedric drag me up and walk over to the side.

We stared down at the steaming pool and blinked.

"So... what do we do then?" I looked at him with a faint smile and he laughed.

"Erm... show it the water?" He asked and shrugged.

"Try it."

He picked up the eggs and put them on the edge of the bath. We watched it then burst into laughter.

"Maybe not." I uttered.

For a while, we tried multiple methods; talking to the eggs, sprinkling water over them, Cedric staring at his egg while I decorated mine with a bubble beard.  
Soon we gave up and I felt his arms curl round my waist.

"This is getting us nowhere!" I told him and he pecked my neck.

"Okay, if you're so smart, we do you suggest we do?" He asked and I wrinkled my nose.

"I don't know, you're the one who brought me here! Are you sure you don't remember who told you to come here?" I stuck my tongue out but he just leapt on top of me, knocking me onto my back and my head dangled over the edge of the bath when a splash emitted.  
A loud yet muted cluck echoed and we froze, looking around.

"What was that?" I whispered and we looked around for the source of the sound. Slowly, a calm and beautiful melody chanted around us, captivating our sensitive ears. I couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"What is _that? _" Cedric muttered softly and I glanced at the suddenly glowing water.

"In there." I pointed to the glow. Getting up, Ced stripped off his top, jeans and (along with my hasty heat flooded face) his boxers. After a giant splash, Cedric dived into the pool, water soaking me through.  
His head emerged with a foolish grin and I couldn't help but smile at the handsome boy in the bath.

"Warm?" I asked and he nodded.

"Boiling! Get in!" He exclaimed and sent a small wave towards me. A huff escaped my mouth and very carefully took off my clothes. Standing there in my underwear, Cedric looked me up and down and I just blushed.

"Turn around." I ordered him shyly and he nodded, facing the window behind him. As quick as lightening, I whipped off my underwear and jumped into the bubbles which conveniently hid my 'bits'. Feeling a lot more confident, I swam over to Cedric and splashed him.

"You got in!" He grinned and winked, grey eyes debating whether to travel down further than the bubbles.

"So, the egg?" I drew his attention back to my face and he nodded, grinning once more.

"I think we've finally figured it out." He grabbed my hand and we both dove under the thick creamy water, finding the egg open and emitting the beautiful music.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you are searching, ponder this: Wove taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour- the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

We resurfaced and looked at each other, a small frown on our faces.

"Seek us where our voices sound... so, in the water?" Cedric asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, so... water... the lake! I think we have to go into the lake." I suggested and this took us back.

"The lake, Merlin's beard!" He laughed and I nodded.

"There are so many things in the lake though; I guess that's the idea."  
We pondered the meaning of the song, repeating it a few times before deciding that was enough thinking about the egg and its musical clue.

I ruffled Cedric's hair before heading to the edge of the bath, relaxing my muscles and closing my eyes. A soft, slippery hand caressed my neck and I absent-mindedly moaned, reacting to the feeling. My eyes opened and found Cedric gazing at me, his mind whirling and eyes sparkling.

"I love you so much Lyra." He told me with a light kiss where his fingers last touched. I breathed out and cupped his chin.

"I love you so much too Cedric." My response reached him and his body moved closer, water rippling nearby. The desire to touch him burned deep inside but my hands wouldn't move. Something stopped me from doing it; does he want to?

I'm old enough to know the consequences, smart enough to be careful yet in this deep to want to. The spark between us fired up more powerful, causing the chemistry to scream out to us.

"Cedric, do you..." I began but his moist lips crashed onto mine, answering the unasked question.

Yes.

The final move connected our bodies and the sexual tension broke our muscles relaxing while our skin made contact. His groans added to my own as his lips moved from mine to my neck, it slowly lowered to my torso and even deeper. Feeling I have never known before released themselves from inside and over took my body. Cedric's strong arms lifted me onto the side of the bath where he joined me. Water dripped from our bodies as the space between us closed, muscles hardening then pain flashed.

"Am I hurting you?" He whispered into my ear but I shook my head, keeping small tears at bay. The heat rose inside, increasing my pain and I kept all my cries silent. Cedric seemed concerned that he hurt me but after long, careful movements, the pain decreased while pleasure burst.

"Fuck, Cedric I love you so much." I moaned through gritted teeth and he replied with a deep growl. Laughter escaped but then faded into blissful words. The physicality between the two of us ended slowly with lingering kisses on panting lips.

"I love you too." Cedric whispered as his grey eyes connected with mine. My smile widened and you know that moment when nothing could mess up this perfect moment?

That was what we felt as I lay in Cedric's protective arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Light shone onto my eyelids as I woke up. Cedrics strong arms were still holding me on the marble floor so I didn't dare try to wake him. I opened my eyes and adjusted to the bright morning daylight but my movement woke up Cedric.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I whispered to the yawning boy beside me. He grinned and shook his head, his brunette hair ruffled.

"Yeah but I don't mind." He pecked my forehead and stroked my neck. I smiled and noticed another stir near the door. Both mine and Cedric's eyes moved towards the door and froze.

Two Ravenclaw prefects were staring blankly at us two, mouths open and eyes wide. The blonde girl tried to say something but the guy next to me snatched his wand and muttered _"Obliviate!"_.

The prefects blue eyes rolled and their faces went slack and I burst into laughter.

"Merlin's beard that was close!" I tried saying between giggles while slipping back into my robes. Cedric laughed to while modifying their memories then pushed them out of the Prefect Bathroom.

"That was pretty risky; I think we better get going." Cedric mentioned after we discarded all evidence of us being here. We left the bathroom and I headed back to the Common Room. I gave Cedric one last kiss.

"Thanks for last night, it was amazing." He smirked and kissed my neck.

"I loved it as much as I love you which, believe me, is an unbelievable amount." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

"See you soon." He kissed me once more then left for the Hufflepuff common room. I skipped down the corridors, smiling to myself and replaying last night's event in my head. _We actually did it! _.

My cheerful mood came to an abruptly halt as three figures were chatting to each other at the end of the corridor. Two of the people had thick curly hair while the other had slick blonde...  
"What the -?" I muttered to myself but the group snapped their necks towards me and their eyes widened. It was a Sunday so I guess the three of them expected no one to be in the castle meaning; a perfect place to meet in secret, no witnesses.

Malfoy muttered something to the others gave me a sneering glare then disappeared round the corner. The other two faced me, eyes fixed on mine. I had no idea what to do...  
Should I walk back the other, pretending not to see them? Should I walk past as if I hadn't noticed them? It was a bit late to back out now as they had walked towards me while I thought to myself. The confusion that had struck me caused the air to freeze, small snowflakes falling from the ceiling. I relaxed my mind, making the snow melt into thin air.

"Lyra, what a pleasure to speak to you again." The oaky-eyed boy with the piercing gaze smirked slightly and attempted to hug me. I stepped out of the hug and raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you talking to Malfoy?" I asked them, narrowing my eyes but they didn't quiver under my direct gaze.

"Discussing Quidditch." Ivana, the Durmstrang Female Champion replied simply as if it was the only thing they could be discussing. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"No one talks to Malfoy about **Quidditch **, he's terrible at it. Seriously, what were you talking about inside the castle on a Sunday morning?" They looked at each other and Dimitar nodded.

"Nothing you should worry your pretty little head about. Congratulations by the way on the First Task-,"

"STOP IT! TELL THE TRUTH!" I yelled at them, fire beginning to form around my fingers. They widened their eyes and Ivana gasped.

"How do you do that?" She whispered, gripping my fingers and examining them as if they were solid gold. I snatched my hand away and frowned.  
"It's nothing _you two _should worry your pretty little heads about." I muttered, heat rising to my face. I hate it when someone mentions the Element Force thing. It makes me feel like such a freak.

The twins blinked at each other, mouthing words in their language I couldn't understand. No wonder Malfoy talks to these weirdoes, he fits right in with them. I rolled my eyes and went to barge past them one Ivana grabbed my wrist, preventing me to venture on.

"Stop, Lyra. The reason we were talk to Draco was," but her words were stopped by Dimitar's powerful hand striking her face, leaving both her and me speechless. Her fingers loosened from my wrist and I dropped it, staring shocked at her marked face.

"Брат, тя може да ни помогне, вие грешите. Тя е една!" She croaked between gasps of pain. Tears escaped her face then she ran down the corridor, avoiding both me and her suddenly violent brother.

I glanced at Dimitar then turned to get as far as I could from this monster. Who hits their sister like that? The pain could almost be felt from those around Ivana. My mind jumped about, trying to work out what she had said to him. I gave up quickly with a shrug after realising I couldn't understand Bulgarian. My steps quickened after realising he could be following me but he didn't as I reached the Entrance Hall.

Breakfast was still on for another 20 minutes so I jumped down the steps but halted once more at the sight of the once again blonde haired boy. Malfoy and his Slytherin followers were stood round the entrance of the Dungeons. His fellow Slytherins walked down the steps to their Common Room yet Malfoy stayed. His face was directed at the floor yet when I began to watch, he turned to face me.

Our eyes locked for a split moment but in that short amount of time, I caught two messages. These two messages were either misread or such a shock I didn't understand it.  
The blonde walked away from me, avoiding this direction at any cost yet I stood still as the statues of the Founders beside me.

The words **Danger **and **Worry **were marked in his unusually warm eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

February came in a flash, setting an atmosphere over the whole castle which ran deep between the champions. The Second Task was in two days time yet still unknown to Lyra as she sat in the library, pouring her mind into multiple water-related, transportation and survival books.

"Hey Ly," the mumbling voice of Hermione sounded from behind a dusty bookcase, "found anything yet?" I glanced up at the brown haired girl and smiled faintly.

"Nothing yet 'Mione, it's hopeless. Cedric's in detention with Flitwick for one of his charms going wrong, Harry seems a little distance with me reason unknown and the pressure of the Second Task is causing me so much stress." I told her while my trembling fingers left moist fingerprints on the yellowing pages. Hermione sighed and joined me, her brown eyes gentle.

"These tasks are designed to test every part of you; of course it will be hard. I'm still here to help even if no one else is." Her voice seemed as tired as mine, a yawn peeking into her expression. I nodded and passed her a giant leather bound book.

"Find anything related to underwater survival." Hermione nodded and tied her messy hair into a high ponytail. With a wink, she gave me a small salute.

"Aye, aye Captain!"

The two of us stayed in the library into the enchanted candles burnt low in its stands. Their watery eyes grew heavy with sleepiness, body crying for rest. A bell chimed somewhere in the castle and Hermione slammed the book shut.

"I haven't found a single clue, I'm so sorry Lyra." She gave me a worried look but I waved her down.

"No, no, you tried your best, that's all you can do. Thanks Hermione."  
She waved her charm bracelet and gave me one last smile.

"What are friends for? See you tomorrow morning." And with that she left.

I rubbed my eyes hard as the snooping voice of Madam Pince came round the corner, ushering me out. I closed the heavily-revised but completely useless section of 'Apparition'. I started to walk out of the library when a figure with thick bushy hair caught my eye. I tightened my bag strap and followed them, trying to soften my footsteps. My heart beat faster as I got closer to the girl but just as I got at arms distance, something gripped my arm and pulled me back.

My feet got caught round each other and I fell to the ground, borrowed books flying everywhere. Growling and cursing, I picked them up, stood up straight and came face to face with the suspicious Slytherin.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" I muttered coldly, shoving the books in my bag. He hushed me and looked around, making sure no one heard or saw us.

"Black, don't make this harder than it already is." He began but I just scoffed, crossing my arms and scowling.

"I'm not making it harder; you're just wasting my time. What do you want? I was going to talk to-,"

"That's what I came to say. Do not talk to Ivana." His words were forceful yet they had a meaning behind them. It reminded me of the warnings he gave me before. Was I overreacting about his stare? It probably meant nothing; he never says anything of use to me.

"You can't tell me who to not talk to. You don't control me Malfoy." My voice had risen slightly and Malfoy's expression grew darker.

"Just listen to me. She is bad news!"

"Oh, so that's why you were talking to her and her brother the other day? What were you talking about?" I shrieked and he growled.

"You have no business in what we were discussing. Just keep away from _her. _" His disgusted tone increased on the word 'her'. I huffed deeply and walked away. Just before I turned the corner, I heard Malfoy mutter one last thing. I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it but his voice carried to my ears.

"You've done the wrong thing to the wrong people."

I halted as those words echoed in my mind. **Wrong People. **He's told me that before... but where? Why?  
What did Malfoy mean?

The weekend ended so quickly, Saturday was over in a blink. Harry was nowhere to be seen from the night before. Ron told us something to do with the Library but the nerves inside me made everything anyone say all jumbled up. I never told Harry, Ron or Hermione about the little encounters with Malfoy because for one; it would worry them and two; it meant nothing to me in anyway.

The sun rose early that morning, as if reminding me, _"Try not to die today!"_. I got dressed and headed down for an early breakfast. The air was dry and chilly, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. As I arrived into the hall, I saw the Beauxbaton Champions plus Victor Krum already here. Some younger students along with all the teachers were lightly chatting as their eyes followed me over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked Fleur, Viktor and Laurent shyly. They looked up and gazed at me, shocked at my friendly question. The champions never socialized with each other and I guessed the champions didn't want to socialise. Their eyes were on the prizes and no newly-found friendships would ruin it.  
Thank god we didn't have to kill each other.

"Sure, you are velcome to sit vith us Lyra." The burly Bulgarian seeker grunted with a small smile and I thanked them.

"I haven't really spoken to you this year and I'm sorry I've left it this long." I told them while peeling a banana and Fleur smiled her mesmerizing smile.

"We're charmed, 'onestly." Her tinkling voice told me and I smirked.

"You are very skilled vith a broom, I hear from some people." Viktor added with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged, trying not to blush.

"I wouldn't say skilled. More... lucky."

He laughed and nodded to the moderately empty Gryffindor table.

"According to my friend, you're vonderous on your Firebolt. Hermy-own says you're the Gryffindor chaser, am I right?" I nodded and he smiled slightly.

"You should show me your skills one day." I laughed and nodded.

"Sure, one day."

The four champions chatted for a little while, getting to know each other as the hall slowly filled with the rest of the waking students. Cedric turned up with his friends and sat down next to me. I guess the 'Students sit at only their house tables' rule was scrapped today.

"Good morning." Cedric planted a kiss on my Nutella covered lips and then licked it off.

"Hmm, this muggle food has grown on me." He commented and I laughed winking.

"I told you it would, it's amazing!"

Fleur sighed as she watched us with envious eyes then whispered in her French purr, "You two are perfect for one anozza." I blushed and turned to Ced.

"How are you feeling?" I asked in a quieter voice and he shrugged.

"Nervous... I haven't had time to think since Flitwicks been keeping me busy, you?" I nodded and fiddled with my jacket pocket.

"Same here but minus the detention and add stress instead." He stroked my cheek then wrapped his arm round me. In the corner of my eye, the other Durmstrang champion dashed in, avoiding this table in general. I watched with narrowed eyes but the appearance of the Gryffindors in my year alerted my senses.

"Oh, where are Harry, Ron and Hermione?" I muttered, looking for my friends behind Neville but they never came.

"Ly, did you say something?" Cedric asked but I shook my head, standing up.

"No, don't worry. I'm going for a walk. See you at the Task?" I asked him and he nodded, giving me one last kiss. I got up; saying my goodbyes to the people around me and the champions waved me off. The moment I passed the Gryffindor table while asking where my best friends were, a black-haired girl sat straight down in my seat. Cho Chang was gazing at that section of the Ravenclaw table with eagerness.

I snorted then walked off, _"Silly bitch, will she ever learn?"_  
I searched the Gryffindor Common Room, the Library, the Kitchen, the grounds and then the Common Room again. There was no sign of my three best friends anywhere.

My already aching feet soothed as I collapsed on a window ledge. The air seemed a little thick outside and a light drizzle set over the grounds. Brilliant; it will rain during the Second Task. I closed my eyes for just a second when a small hand tugged on my own.

"Miss Black?" A very high-pitched squeak called from below. I jumped up and looked around for the source.

"Miss Black? Down here!" I glanced down and saw a small elf peering up at me.

"Dobby?" I asked but the elf smiled, flapping its long ears about.

"No, Miss Black. My name is Winky but Winky knows Dobby!" She smiled and I sat down again, looking down at the female house elf. Oh yeah, her eyes were brown and her nose resembled a brown round tomato.

"I'm so sorry. What do you need?" She looked into my own eyes and I smiled slightly. She was rather cute, like an owner favouring their pet.

"I've come to tell you that Winky has something that will interest you very much." I blinked and waited for her to continue. I wonder if –,

"It's about your task! Winky has this," She rummaged her hand inside her toga-style sheet, "And Winky thinks you need it." She revealed a piece of aged parchment and flung it at my face, her tiny arm wiggling.

"Wow, erm, thank you for this page of a book I guess?" She nodded and I did too, "but why are you giving me this?" I asked with a hint of suspicion. She shuffled her feet and winced, looking the other way from me.

"Winky feels like that she hasn't done her job properly. Winky wants to serve all her masters _and mistresses _before she leaves." And with that, she disappeared into thin air with a loud crack. I blinked and looked around.

"Huh? In Merlin's name, where did she... ah never mind." I muttered to myself. Standing back up, I opened the crisp page and read the first part. My eyes lit up instantly.

This task is now clear to me.


	19. Chapter 19

My feet stretched then sprang into action. I kept the ripped page of an old book in my hand, eyes scanning the details as fast as I could. This is the only thing in my mind that will help me survive underwater for an hour! A grin appeared on my lips as I heard the chatty student get louder. The Task was soon to start and I wasn't down there yet. My feet slowed down as I ran into the busy crowd.

I caught a glimpse of bright ginger hair and the words "Ron!" escaped. The ginger figures turned around and the freckly faces of Fred and George greeted me. My heart sank slightly; not that I didn't want to see the twins, it's just I hadn't seen my best friends all day.

"I thought I heard the excited tones of Miss Black, the Female CHAMPION." Fred yelled the last word and many people turned around and watched me, muttering "Good luck!" or "Try not to die today Black, I've got 3 gallons on your head."

"Anyway," I shook away my spectators and faced the twins once more, "have you seen Harry or Ron or Hermione? I haven't seen them anywhere..." They shook their bobble hat adorned heads and watched me carefully.

"Moody said something to do with them and McGonagall this morning but... we weren't supposed to tell you?" George informed me and I nodded, eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay, thanks guys." They gave me a hug and I kissed them on their cheeks, turning their identical faces red with embarrassment.

"Good luck Lyra! Don't die today or else we won't have our Mischief Maker anymore!" I rolled my eyes, gave them one last grin and ran out onto the misty grounds. The air was extremely fresh, giving me a small boast as I sprinted down to the edge of the Lake. After slipping a few time, I managed to stay up and see an anxious McGonagall look around, her wand twirling nervously in her fingers.

"Professor, Professor!" I called as I ran down the dewy hill of grass and she figure relaxed for a moment before stiffening in annoyance.

"Ly- I mean Miss Black, where on earth have you been?" She asked with a tight lip and I held my hand up while clutching a side stitch.

"Is.. H-Harry here y-yet?" I gasped and her eyes narrowed.

"Mr Potter has not arrived yet but the other champions have. The task starts in 7 minutes so please get on-,"

"Hang on!" I exclaimed and began to run back up the hill, leaving my head of house speechless and horrified.

The mist thickened as I climbed back up the steep hills towards the Courtyard. My breath got faster and heavier, oxygen not reaching me quick enough. I reached the stone arch at the start of the Bridge when a slick blonde Slytherin and his followers walked past.

"Look, it's Black. What's wrong? Too scared of the Second Task? I knew you would never last this long." Pansy snickered, her pug face scowling. I rolled my eyes then caught a pair of certain cold eyes.

"Wh-what-," I was about to say something to the confusing boy but he just gave me one more stare then walked on with his Slytherin posse. Speechless, I stared after him, my mouth wide open. What is his problem?!

Suddenly, something solid ran straight into me sending the piece old parchment in my pocket out of the bridge arch window.

"No!" I screamed watching it rip on a sharp rock and land in a ice cold stream below, dissolving into nothing. In anger, I span around and slapped whatever ran into me. My hand hit thin air but it made a sound and thumped to the ground.

"What was that for?" Harry's voice grumbled, his head appeared from nowhere.

"What the – oh the cloak." I muttered and he got up, unwrapping the cloak from his body.

"Why did you hit me?" He sounded a little pissed so I pointed out the window.

"My answer to the Second Task, thats why." He glanced at the ruined answer and sighed.

"Oh, erm, I'm sorry Lyra. Come on, we're going to be late." Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bridge and down to the Lake.

McGonagall was fuming, steam forming around her as we arrived but the livid professor said nothing as we travelled to a gigantic metal sculpture at the rocky edge of the Lake. The whole of Hogwarts, ministry official, _Daily Prophet_ press and the rest of the Champions were appearing from private changing rooms. Ludo Bagman bounced up and down as we arrived, announcing us to the crowds via his wand speaker then shoved us in changing rooms.  
After a rather uncomfortable few minutes, us champions were standing at the edge of a steep drop into the Lake with nothing but our wands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards, we are ready for the Second Task to begin! When the clock strikes 11, the champions must enter the lake to find their possessions. 1 hour they have underwater and 1 hour only," Ludo cried and the audience cheered and clapped. I glimpsed at the Gryffindor section and saw they all had 'POTTER BLACK' written in gold and scarlet on their foreheads. I poked Harry in the ribs, laughing, to show him. He grinned and then gazed out over the lake.

My eyes wandered to Cedric who grinned at me and winked. I blew a kiss with my free hand as my other hand tried to cover my shivering uncovered body. I gripped my wand tightly...  
Could I remember the spell? I screwed my eyes up in concentration and luckily the words came back to the surface of my mind. I snapped my eyes open and breathed out, ready to cast the spell.

"Lets The Second Task..."

Ludo's voice boomed around, snaking between everyone like an invisible snake. My eyes found Ivana and she was frozen in fear. She avoided my direction but in reaction, her brown eyes fixed to mine. **Fear** flooded them and I gasped, wondering what she meant. It was like Malfoy with the silent orders.

"Begin..."

_Don't talk to Ivana._ I bit my lip and stared at the Lake. Now is not the time to think about-,

"NOW!"  
A gunshot went off and I jumped, scared of the sound. The other champions dived in elegantly at different times while Harry looked at me, some green weed in his hand.

"Lyra, take some of this, you look like you don't know what to-," Harry was interrupted by Professor Moody muttering something into his ear with a growl. Harry swallowed the weed and shot a disgusted face. I smirked and raised my wand above my head as Harry fell into the Lake.

"_Mysticus Muto Mutatio, Syreni Aqua Potens Spirans."_ I chanted the spell while circling the wand round my body in a gracious spiral. White sparks shot from the wand and shocked my body, transforming my limbs. I fell to the floor in pain, gasping as the shots became more excruciating. The sounds of the commentator, the crowds and any sound at all fuzzed. My hearing went and my lungs seared as the air hit them with every breath. My eyes went blurry so I tried to grab something when I fell forwards, falling into the Black Lake.

My achy new body hit the water and my breathing calmed. My hearing sharpened suddenly as water rushed past peacefully. I opened my stinging eyes and then all was fine.  
I gazed down at my legs and saw a glistening black tail and smiled, swishing it side to side. My senses became sharper as dark fish swarm past, small Grindylow baring their teeth and crabs clicking their claws at me. Suddenly the Task flashed back to my mind; my possession.

My tail made me swim faster, my muscles strengthening with every strike. A few underwater creatures gave me hints in the direction, mostly a cute Kelpie but a sudden appearance from a mermaid helped me find my way. I gasped as I saw its green seaweed hair, their sharp teeth and forked tails. It ushered me past a curtain of seaweed to what looked like a town full of merpeople. They watched me with careful eyes, mesmerized by my tail but as I smiled at them, they swarm off.

A larger merperson with shells and stones for chains and a weed crown watched me as I swan to their towns square. My eyes found a load of figures floating in the water attached to thick seaweed ropes. I instantly swam over and recognised the statues straight away.  
There was Hermione with her brown hair floating everywhere, Ron with his bright hair making the water around him seem orange, a smaller girl with silvery hair, Dimitar (my stomach churned) with his curls going wild, a pretty Ravenclaw girl I had seen somewhere before, a man with a familiar hint to him and –

"Dad!"

My voice sounded disoriented underwater and only bubbles came out. He was in human form but luckily his hair covered his features. He looked slightly better than the last time I saw him, making my heart lighter; he was okay. I swam over to him and hacked at the weeds. I felt the merpeople's eyes on my back but all I wanted was for them to disappear, to leave me with my runaway father for at least five minutes.  
A hand tapped my shoulder and a webbed-feet Harry appeared with a grin. I gave him a hug and pointed at Dad. He squinted then screamed, bubbles coming from his mouth too and I grinned nodding. Harry turned around and pointed at Ron, signalling he was going to get Ron released.

After 10 minutes, our people were free and we began to go when Viktor, Cedric, Laurent and Ivana arrived with scratches on their arms. They released their people and took off but Cedric stayed with me and Harry. Ced had a bubble round his head and I sighed. Of course, the Bubble-Head charm!

"Are you okay?" He mouthed and I nodded.

"You?" I asked back and he nodded, looking at my person with curiosity.

"Who's that?" He asked but I shaded Dad from his eyes.

"Later." Was all I said and he nodded, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. I turned to look at Harry who was waiting for Fleur. I shook my head at him, _his heroic side of him will be dangerous one day..._ I thought as I swam off with Cedric and our captives.

I could feel the water getting lighter and a smile stretched across my face. This task I had actually done alright! The grip of Cedrics hand loosened and we pushed against the water, my tail helping me.

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed the end of the tail, pulling out of Ced's hand and me down viciously. I accidently let go of Dad so he floated to the top. My eyes made out his figure reaching the top then instantly turning into a dog, phew.

The white spark from earlier shot up my legs, reversing the spell on me. I felt my tail split and my legs appear. A strong hand still pulled me down to the bottom of the Lake. Fear infested my veins as the water pressure built up, pressing hard against my ears. I couldn't see who's hand it was as everything was so dark.

I left my wand with Cedric, (fucking brilliant) so all I had was the Elements. The hand let go as the darkness got too much and a piece of thick plant wrapped itself round my leg. I gasped, water entering my airways, consuming me up like a monster eating a piece of meat.

This was it, how I would end; drowning in a stupid tournament. My eyes began to flutter close, water pushing down on my body and the plant dragging me down slowly, making my death an extensive torture.

A bright light grew in the back of my abandoned mind. I felt myself run towards it, escaping the painful drowning, longing to see what was waiting for me...

Light, all I need is light. My brain buzzed in reaction with my last thought and from my fingertips flashed rays of light. I felt the murderous plant release my physically dead body and the tiny air inside reacted, forcing my given-up body to float to the surface of the Black Lake. The darkness evaded after a lengthy wait and suddenly I burst out of the water, gasping terribly for oxygen. My weak limbs splashed about and I opened my harsh blue eyes.

The bright view of thunderous students crashed on my sensitive hearing and I felt myself be pulled out of the ice cold Lake. A thick grey towel was draped over my body while many voices asked if I was alright.

The water inside me came back up, salt and dirt infecting my lungs but luckily Madam Pomfrey poured a gallon of potion down my protesting throat.

"You'll thank me later." She muttered as I got my voice back yet I only managed a croaky thank you.

"Ly! Merlin's beard, are you okay? I thought I lost you for a minute." Cedric whispered, giving me a warm hug, numbing my icy carcass. He placed my wand in my pocket and smiled. I planted a lasting kiss on his lips and smiled.

"You'll never get rid of me that easily."

Harry, Hermione, the Weasley clan and a wet but hyperactive dog collapsed on me, asking the worried questions.

"I'm fine, I was just..." I had no excuse so they gave me a hard look as if to say 'no-excuses-you're-not-fine'.

The deafening voice of Bagman crashed my eardrums so I never found out our scores. I sipped some more potion while stroking a protecting Sirius, his terrified grey eyes calming my midnight blue ones.

"I'm fine, _seriously._" I muttered to him and he wagged his tail, barking humorously.

"Ly, time to go, me and George are to assist you to the boats back to the Grounds." Fred called to me as the twins careful arms lifted me off the floor and I thanked them.

"Only if all these come too." I struggled to say and everyone smiled, hustling me and Harry along to the boats.

It was one the best afternoons I had ever spent, except for the fact I died for a moment.


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone calmed down once more after The Second Task, giving Lyra, Harry, Cedric and the rest of the champions a chance to catch their breath before the events of the last Task. After retelling her tale of what happened at the bottom of the Lake to Dumbledore, he seemed a little confused but soon straightened out Lyra's suspicious thoughts with a swift "Don't worry Miss Black."

She didn't tell anyone else specifically what happened either as she didn't want to worry her friends. The news of Mr Crouch's sudden disappearance after the Second task spread round the school quickly, catching the vigilant ears of Lyra. She never got a chance to discuss her thought of Mr Crouch with her father as he ran from the after party as soon as he got the chance. Lyra didn't want to write it in a letter either, not wanting to risk the possibility of someone intercepting the owl. She had to keep her mouth closed.

After the second week after the task, Lyra went to bed with a strange numbness through her veins, her hips aching and her head spinning. She went to bed muttering the excuses of "I'm just tired," to her best friends. Her mind died the moment her feet touched the bottom steps of the Girls' Dormitories.

-**-**-  
I woke up early on a bright morning, yawning lightly and sitting up. My hands touched the sheets covering me and I instantly realised that it wasn't the usual Gryffindor silky scarlet covers she always had; it was the cotton white sheets that occupied the -,

"Hospital Wing?" I muttered, blinking fast to regain sharper eye sight. The tall glass panes of glass faced me, showering the Hospital Wing in light. The room was empty apart from a thin, tall wizard whom of which was twiddling his thumbs and directing his gazing bright blue eyes at the ceiling.

"Professor?" I asked quietly; sleep still hinting in my tone. Dumbledore switched his eyes to mine and the x-Ly feeling appeared. I fidgeted while he stood up.

"Good morning Miss Black, I hope you had a pleasant sleep?" I nodded and he smiled gently.

"Perfect. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and others were here, pleading to stay but I sent them to their common rooms." He informed me as if reading my un-asked question.

"Oh, okay. Professor, what happened?" I mumbled, watching the wise man carefully. He placed a hand on the bed and avoided my face this time.

"According to Miss Granger, she found you collapsed on the Girls' Dormitory staircase, muttering terrifying things. It seemed you were having a fit. She called for Professor McGonagall who brought you here. Madam Pomfrey calmed you down, and summoned me here and here I am." A small smile grew on Dumbledores lips yet it wasn't fulfilled to its upmost size. I returned it and fiddled with the sheets.

"Sir, do you know why...?" I didn't want to ask the question particularly but I did need answers and he was always the man who had them. He sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"I'm afraid, Lyra, that now is not the time for me to say. Only time will tell in this situation but I will tell you this; things may not always be what they seem but once discovered, they can be as useful as they can be dangerous."

I raised an eyebrow as the Headmaster wished me goodbye with a difficult stare. I said goodbye and at that moment, Madam Pomfrey arrived with a tsk-ing sound emitting form her pursed lips.

"You, Miss Black, are one for either accidents or illness along with Mr Potter. Drink the rest of this and you may leave."

I laughed slightly at her comment, drank the rest of my prescribed potion then left with relief.

The Gryffindor House noticed my disappearance overnight but luckily Professor McGonagall told them not to ask me anything. Not that they could; I myself didn't know what happened.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione muttered as we ate lunch on Tuesday morning. I was excused from morning lessons but had to return for the afternoon.

"I'm fine, just confused about what happened." I aimed that statement as a question, hoping Hermione to explain but she didn't. Harry avoided my eyes while Ron stuffed as much casserole in his mouth as he could before I could ask. I felt anger build quickly all of a sudden.

"Fine. Don't say anything." I growled, slamming my cutlery down a swiftly exiting the hall. I felt stares burn into my back but the anger began to boil harder in my stomach. Why am I losing my emotions so easily? I rested my forehead on a cold corridor wall when a hand gently touched my shoulder.

I jumped in sudden shock, the Element Force sending a sharp ice cold spark down the hand.

"Ow! Lyra, are you okay?" Cedric asked quietly. I turned and leant on the wall, avoiding his silver stare.

"I, I don't know Ced." I whispered while gazing at the suddenly interesting stone floor.

"Ron told me what happened last night. I wanted to come and visit but Dumbledore sent me away." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Okay." I spat back and he winced at my unfamiliar tone.

"I tried my best but I swear he didn't let me in! Why are you acting all cold all of a sudden?" He bit. **_No, I know you tried and I'm fine with it._** My mind muttered yet my shoulders shrugged.

Why am I acting like this? It was like my mind wanted to say what I mean but my body's acting on its own accord!

"Fine! You don't care?" He sounded pissed off now, his silver eyes turning colder. **_I care, I really care!_**

"Ced," I looked at his face and my internal self tried forcing the words out, "I honestly don't give a fuck right now. I would love it if you left me alone."  
_**What?! No! I mean the opposite! I want to tell you but something's stopping me!**_

His face relaxed then hardened. He breathed out and blinked hard.

"You're not being yourself," YES! He understands! I tried nodding but all my body did was roll my eyes, "Is it because of Harry?" He said the last word with envy.

_**Huh? What's Harry got to do with this?**_

"Keep Harry out of this!" I exclaimed irritably. It was partly what I wanted to say but not what I meant.

"It is. I've seen the way you are with him..." His words were quiet and I dropped my shoulders.

He's jealous of Harry Potter.

"What Harry is to me is private," _**No its not!**_ "So keep out of it. He's special to me."

"So what am I? Nothing to you?" He shouted and I stood up straight, yelling back.

_**No! You are way more! I love you Cedric!**_

"You know what you are to me! Harry understands me in way you don't, he's been through things with me that you will never understand!"  
Fire tickled my hands and licked my wrists, threatening to burst heavily. He spotted the fire and back away.

"You're actually angry enough to use _that_ against me?" He said it with so much disgust I flinched and put it out.  
_**You know how much I hate it when someone mentions it like that. I'm not a freak.**_

I stared at him, trying to communicate using my eyes but nothing sparked. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes until the bell rang. I sighed and he shook his head.

"See you later." He muttered darkly, swinging his bag over his shoulder then dashed down the corridor, trying to get as much distance between us as possible. I watched his retreating figure with disappointment even though I didn't show it.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors appeared round the corner and nodded towards the direction of our next lesson; Transfiguration.

"Ly," Ron frowned as I stood still, staring down the corridor still into the crowds of students, "come on, we have McGonagall. We can't be late."

I turned to face the people in front of me, my insides bursting to explain what happened but all I did was nod, eyes hard and cold.  
**_What have I done?_**

*-*-*

Hogsmeade arrived once more along with slightly warmer yet extremely wet weather changes. Cedric refused to look at me for any longer than a minute so talking was out of the question. Every time I saw him, the Hufflepuffs gave me unreadable look and Cho Chang seemed to melt beside him, always there when I saw him. I tried to say what I really meant but nothing came out. I was like one of the suit or amours, not expressing anything deep but walking around, following the life of Hogwarts.

"Are you coming with us?" Harry asked with a smile as he passed me a short note he received from Hedwig. I glanced at the note and read;

_Be at the end of the road out of Hogsmeade at two o'clock Saturday afternoon. Bring as much food as you can._

I nodded and passed the note back, smiling slightly. Maybe I can ask Dad about Crouch.  
Hermione arrived from the library as we waited to go inside of Potions when the Slytherins burst into laughter while huddling around something.

"Look, there they are!" Pansy shrieked as the Gryffindors wondered what they were talking about.

We all turned to face them, our eyes spotting the magazine _Witch Weekly_ in their hands.

"What are they on about?" Hermione muttered and we shrugged our shoulders, craning our necks to see what they meant. Dean and Seamus joined our group with another copy and showed it to us, faces uncomfortable. Snape told us to enter the dungeons so while in the commotion of unloading cauldrons; Harry grabbed it and read it out quietly to us.

"_A boy like no other, perhaps – yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger_-,"

"What?!" Hermione interrupting in her quietest tone yet keeping her expression bland. I read the article over her shoulder and felt my stomach twist – it got worse.

" _Although the love between two teens was not smooth – Harry's emotional blow of a past and the Muggle-borns taste for famous wizards drove them apart so Harry Potter has found secrecy with fellow student Miss Lyra __**Black**__-,_"

"What the- why is my name in bold?" I hissed, pointing and they shrugged. Hermione finished the article and snatched it from my grips, brown eyes wide.

"Lyra, don't read the rest." She muttered and I frowned. Harry and Ron looked as confused as me but she mouthed a few words at them I didn't catch. They instantly looked away and kept the magazine from me. I sighed and turned to Dean.

"Why are they doing that? What does it say?" I sounded irritated and he bit his lip.

"Lyra, it isn't pretty." Dean avoided my eyes but in anger I snatched the magazine from them only to watch the angry fire burn it into ashes.

"Hey Black, here's our copy! Read it before you get too _dangerous._" Draco sneered along with the rest of the Slytherins but something in his cold eyes made me not react to his idiocy. I caught the magazine they threw at me and began reading the rest of the article.

"-_Miss Black, the daughter of highly dangerous and insane mass murderer Sirius Black, has cast a spell over her fellow students and is believed to be something of a 'freakishly powerful' witch._

"She's very dangerous. She threatens most students with her freak powers. I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't chucked her in Azkaban with her father, where she belongs." Pansy Parkinson, pretty and vicious fourteen-year-old student says. "Hermione Granger is also quite ugly and brainy so I guess the two of them work together to come up with their next scheme. I guess she uses Love Potions while ordering that freak around."  
Love Potions are of course banned in Hogwarts no doubt Professor Dumbledore will want to investigate the claims of both Miss Granger and Miss Black. In the mean time, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart and trust upon a worthier candidate."

I closed the magazine and stared at the Slytherin table. Their sneers and comments boomed upon my senses but the furious blood pumping in my ears masked their voices. All I could see and feel was red.

"Lyra, don't get angry! Calm down!" Hermione cooed into my ear, her hand stroking mine in comfort but it was too late. I jumped up, stormed over to their tables and striked my fist around Pansy's face. Her scared gasps came fast while her whiney voice moaned for mercy.

"Dangerous, am I? A freak, am I? I'll show how dangerously freaky I can get!" I screamed at her while the rest of the students cheered either me or Pansy on. The fire round my hands burned deeper while leaving marks on her ugly pug face. Inside of me, I could feel an energy trying to compel myself to stop but the anger and Element Force was too strong, as if someone else was controlling me. I wanted to stop so badly but I couldn't until-,

"MISS BLACK! GET OFF OF MISS PARKINSON THIS INSTANCE AND 30 POINTS FROM GRYFINNDOR!" Snape roared and I got off of Pansy, her face screwed up in fear, tears streaming down her cheeks while red marks burned her face.

"Go to, no, just get out of my classroom Black!" He is seething, his eyes burning into mine yet I refused to gaze away first. I hated the tone he used with me. It was the same he used with Dad.

"Black! OUT!"

I got up surprisingly calmer, picked up my fallen wand, swung my bag over my shoulder then left trying not to cry. As I walked down the dungeon corridor, I heard another pair of footsteps follow me.

"Lyra, wait. Are you okay?" Hermione asked, draping an arm round me and I nodded, not giving into the weakness inside my chest. She stopped me and faced me full on.

I looked away as if she was trying to stare me down, to gaze upon my freakiness.

"Don't 'Mione please. I'm enough of a freak so please stop-,"

"Hey! You're talking to the ugly brainiac remember? Lyra, please tell me whats going on. You've not been acting yourself."

I picked up her hand and dragged her into a spare classroom as we reached the Entrance Hall. Sitting on top of a spare desk, I folded my legs and stared at my lap, dark hair draping across my face.

"I have no idea myself Hermione. Something's been wrong ever since I passed out on the stairs. It's like something has gotten to me mentally. It's like I'm not completely myself."  
I looked her in the eyes and sighed.

"At times, I feel absolutely uncontrollable."


	21. Chapter 21

Saturday arrived quickly to the relief of Lyra. She was getting sick of being in the eyes of her fellow students. Everywhere she turned, she heard the aching quotes from Rita Skeeter, or the taunts about the final task. Her ears were temporarily deaf and her eyes glued to the floor.

Cedric was still avoiding her yet every time they made eye contact or one of them tried to speak, Lyra's uncontrollable element forces overtook her and they stormed off. It was killing her inside. Who was doing this because it certainly wasn't her?

*-*-*

The weather was mild yet very windy the Saturday of the Hogsmeade trip. I got wrapped up and headed down to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione. I gained the usual wary stares but smiled at them, causing them to stop staring.

"Ready?" I asked the trio and they nodded so we started our slow walk.

"I have the bag of food so no need to steal anything." Hermione informed us and we nodded, chatting lightly. Hermione was always the one to follow the rules so we didn't need to steal anything today.

As we crossed the wet stone path heading to Hogsmeade, I spotted Cedric and his fellow Hufflepuffs. The blonde girl poked Ced in the ribs and pointed at me. He turned to face ma and our eyes connected. A spark flared, my necklace tingling and I knew that meant something.

We weren't completely over.  
I nibbled my lip and he frowned slightly. My feet began to walk over to him but he shook his head. I stopped instantly, eyes trying to not tear at his reaction but the one word he mouthed made my body heat in joy.

"Later."

I nodded, smiling slightly and followed the Gryffindors down the Hogsmeade path.

"Where did you go?" Ron asked, looking behind me and I smiled.

"Cedric." I muttered and Hermione smiled.

"Did you two talk?" Harry asked, zipping his jacket up against the wind and I shook my head.

"We are going to later." I replied lightly, limbs swinging gracefully. Happiness burst through me and I laughed. The trio stopped at looked at me.

"Woah." Ron smirked and I stopped, tilting my head.

"What?" I asked and they smiled.

"Nothing, let's go see Sirius."

We made it to the end of Hogsmeade in time to see a black shaggy dog bound slowly towards us. I resisted myself to bent down and hug Dad but we had to act natural; too many witnesses.  
The dog sniffed Hermione's bag and his tail wagged excitedly. He turned and headed back up the track, leading us up the mountains.

After an hour's trekking, we made it up into a hidden cave. Buckbeak was laid down on the cave floor. Harry bowed to him then stroked him, Buckbeak croaking happily.  
Dad transformed into a human and I instantly wrapped my arms round him. His body was frightfully thin, his face nearly hollow but it was good to be with him for once.

"How are you?" He asked me as we broke apart and sat on the floor. Hermione passed him the food bag and he began to eat.

"I've been better, how are you?" I asked and he winked.

"Living in luxury as you can see." We laughed as he began tearing the bread loaf apart.

"Has anything suspicious been happening?" He asked us all and Harry began to explain the Tournament, parts we couldn't write in a letter.

"And you haven't found out who put your name in the tournament yet?" Sirius asked and Harry shook his head.

"You either?" He looked at me with fatherly eyes and I sighed.

"I guess I accidently put it in myself, no other explanation?" I added but Ron frowned.

"Didn't that guy walk into you when you walked away with my brothers?" He asked and I sat in silence for a while.  
Dimitar Nikolov... He gave me my name back after I dropped it. I put it straight into my robes through... I never checked to see if I was actually mine!

I gasped and patted Ron on the back.

"Good work Detective Weasley! I think you may be right!" Ron looked quite smug as I praised him but one look from Hermione calmed him down.

"What happened?" Dad asked and I told him that the Durmstrang walked into me.

"What was his name?"

"Dimitar Nikolov."

Dad's eyes went wide and he stopped eating.

"Ly, keep away from Nikolov. They are bad, I mean really bad." He told me and us all frowned.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The Nikolov family was close to mine years back before you were all born. Regulus was close to the only descendant, Tomas, and Tomas was bad news. He's a Death Eater. Tomas got married to one of The Lestranges," Dad shivered slightly, "he has two kids, twins I think."

"What's a Death Eater?" I asked.

"You-Know-Who's followers." Hermione answered for him and I nodded, trailing off into thought.  
This Tomas person was a follower of Voldemort. The Durmstrang twins' father was a Death Eater meaning maybe the twins were like their father. Dimitar is definitely a suspect for a death eater, but Ivana? I don't know. She seemed friendly but her brother prevented all contact she had with me now.

But maybe I'm over thinking this.

"...It's not like Crouch. If he's ever taken a day off work because of illness before this, I'll eat Buckbeak." I rejoined the conversation in front of me and my eyes widened at the mention of that name.

"D'you know Crouch, then?" said Harry. I felt them all quickly glance at me then say nothing. Dad's face darkened and started picking at the chicken bones, throwing them to Buckbeak.

"Oh I know Crouch all right," he said quietly. "He was the one who gave the order for me to be sent to Azkaban - without a trial."

We all gasped as Hermione shouted "No, you're kidding!"  
The question stirred in my throat, I needed to ask him but after hearing that, they hesitated.

"No, I'm not," said Sirius, "Crouch used to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, didn't you know?"  
We shook our head and Hermione's eyes stopped on mine. I nibbled my lips and looked at dad. He looked pretty pissed off.

"Erm Dad, I wondered about Crouch." He looked straight into my eyes and instantly darkened.

"Lyra, what have you heard?" He asked softly and I was taken back a little.

"I, er, I haven't heard anything... I just erm, have a suspicion about him." I muttered, picking a thread from my top.

"Listen Ly, I was going to tell you sooner-," he began but Harry interrupted me.

"Sirius, is Lyra related to Crouch?" He asked loudly and I stared at Harry, Ron and Hermione staring too.

"What? Lyra took her time!" Harry said and I smirked slightly.

I turned back to Dad and he huffed, running his hands through his matted hair.

"I... I wanted to tell you sooner. The, er, the reason Crouch never gave me a trail was because he thought I murdered his daughter."


	22. Chapter 22

Lyra understood a lot of different things in the past months.

For one, she knew why she was having these weird feelings whenever she saw Mr Crouch before he disappeared. Mr Crouch's daughter was her mother, Giselle Crouch-Prewett. Sirius told Lyra, Harry, Ron and Hermione all about it in the cave. He told them how Crouch instantly sent him to Azkaban for the murders of Giselle and Peter Pettigrew; how Crouch refused to even look at him, how ever since Giselle married Sirius he denied him his blessing. This angered Lyra strongly.

Secondly, with Ron's help, she figured out how she was entered into the tournament. Dimitar must have put her parchment in the goblet after they bumped into each other. Why he did that, she didn't quite know but something was telling her that she will soon find out.

Another thing was understood was that Mad Eye Moody was trouble; a threat. He was different to how Sirius described him at their meeting. Moody was expected to be a constant worrier, jumpy nearly, but he seemed relaxed and joked about everything. He was also to keep to himself no secret-telling but as the year was drawing to a close, he was retelling the class his clashes with Death Eaters.

*-*-*

"He's absolutely bonkers!" Ron exclaimed as we all walked out of Defence against the Dark Arts one Friday afternoon. I listened to the conversation rather than joining in.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded Ron while Harry and I laughed faintly.

"Well, he is! If I was him, I'll be hiding in my house waiting for someone to attack me." Seamus added to the conversation and I nodded. That's my exact suspicion.

"I was thinking the exact same thing! Don't you think it's a little strange that he's, you know, a little too comfortable?" I asked the group and Dean shrugged.

"He's an Auror. I'm sure hes gotten used to it by now." He answered and I huffed. They just don't see what I see!

"Excuse me, Harry Potter? Lyra Black?" A tall third year Ravenclaw asked the group as we all approached the Great Hall.

"Ludo Bagman asks for you both to be at the Quidditch Pitch at nine o'clock." She told us then walked off, a little embarrassed.

"What's she embarrassed about?" I muttered and Harry laughed.

"Oh thats the girl who asked me to the Yule Ball!" I remembered Harry telling us that a huge third year basically ordered Harry to the Ball and we all laughed.  
Nine o'clock hurried forward and before we knew it I was walking down to the Quidditch pitch with Harry. On our way down I saw Cedric walk down with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'll be back in a minute." I muttered to Harry and dashed over to Cedric. He looked up at me when I stopped next to him.

"Yes?" He asked a little hasher than I thought and I flinched slightly.

"I came over to, er, see if you were okay?" I asked gently and he shrugged, kicking a stone down the path.

"I'm fine, if fine is completely hopeless." He muttered and I grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop and face me.

"What? Why? Nothing is hopeless Cedric." I whispered and he locked the stare. I felt the pull his silver eyes had and I succumb. They were too irresistible.

"Cedric," I stroked his hand, "I never tried to hurt you. If I did I'm sorry but something happened to me that day. I love you more than anything in this world and if you don't want us to be together, I will try and deal with it. But if theres still a 'we', I promise not to hurt you like I did. I'm sorry." A small tear ran down my cheek but the wetness disappeared instantaneously. I felt a pair of lips on mine and at once I tasted the citrus-y tang of Cedric's taste.

"I don't want us to break-up Ly. I love you to the moon and back. Nothing will tear us apart." He whispered and I hung onto him. _Nothing will tear us apart. _

We arrived at the Quidditch pitch, hand in hand and Ludo Bagman announced the Third Task.  
The maze.

"What happened to the Quidditch Pitch?" I asked Ludo and he chuckled.

"Your precious Quidditch pitch will be back to how it was after the Third Task. All you have to do is reach the cup before anyone else and you win. Simple."

We all headed back to the castle but I noticed Krum asked to speak with Harry. Harry told me he will see me in the Gryffindor Tower so I let him go.

"I've missed you so much." Cedric whispered to me as we walked through the dewy dark grass and I sighed.

"Me too."

"Anything interesting happen while we were 'on a break'?" Ced asked and I twitched my nose.

"Er, yeah. I figured out how I was entered into the Tournament." And I explained my theory.

"That Durmstrang?!" He yelled and I hushed him slightly. He was seething at the information but I begged him not to do anything.

"Okay, I better go back to my common room. I love you Lyra." He kissed me goodbye and I smiled.

"I love you too."

Once he was gone, I was left alone in the Entrance Hall. A happy floating feeling filled me up the instance Cedric had left. I felt normal again, not the uncontrollable girl who lashed out on everyone.

I was sane again.

My feet drifted back out of the Castle for some reason but I didn't care. The cool wind blew my hair around and I huffed; I wanted to go back inside. But I couldn't.  
My brain tried to tell my limbs to turn back but I couldn't. That's when the invisible ropes pulled me forward. They tied me up, controlling me like a puppet and I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to scream for help but my voice got caught in my throat, not a sound emitted from me.  
I stopped in front of the forest while a stumbling figure came forward towards me. It looked incredibly familiar; the toothbrush moustache, the bowler hat...

"Crouch!" I whispered and walked forwards, trying to call him but nothing came. I felt my had grasped my wand tightly as his face shone in the weak moonlight. He stopped and gazed at me, fright in his dark eyes.

"Bl-Black?" He whispered and I frowned. Anger sparked unexpectedly.  
Crouch stood there, rooted to the spot as my teeth bared. I felt another pair of eyes on me but they were ignored. All that mattered was grandfather.  
My arm rose high in the air, fury igniting the spell that was uttered. I was shocked yet uttered terrified at the words I had no power over. I never wanted to say them but I did.

"Avada Kedavra..."

The bright green flash, the collapsed corpse and my mind blanked.

{?}

**My eyes found her lying there on the grounds; unconscious. I felt my legs spring and run towards her without me telling myself to go. I wanted to help her desperately.  
I reached her before anyone noticed. She was hard to see from the Entrance Hall, her slender body hidden in the forest's shadows yet I noticed. Of course I noticed - how could I not?**

She was beautiful. Her skin was so soft to touch. Her eyes lit up like stars in the midnight blue sky. Her smile brightened anyone's day without the slightest effort. She was perfect.

I picked her up quickly, careful not to knock her head then gently ran up to the castle within dense shadows careful not to be spotted. We reached her safety yet it wasn't mine. I had to leave before anything happened. I had to go before she woke up.

I placed her on the marble stairs knowing who would find her any second. I gazed at her flawless face knowing it will awake any moment. My breath seized as she stirred slowly, eyes fluttering. I was gone before she opened her eyes to my dismay.

"I will always love you to the moon and back."


	23. Chapter 23

Lyra knew nothing. The events from the night the Third Task was revealed ended after seeing Cedric's face disappear down a corridor. Then bam! – nothing. It surprised her actually considering something was bugging her deep down inside. Lyra never complained though; she felt more powerful somehow. It was like whatever happened, or didn't happen, gave her subconscious control of her forces.  
During the 2 weeks building up to the Third task, Harry experienced two incidents. One, he was definitely having strange dreams concerning Voldemort. Lyra knew it was true yet never expressed her thoughts. Secondly, Harry witnessed a memory via a Pensieve.

"What a Pensieve?" Lyra asked but Hermione answered before Harry.

"It's an object used to review memories."

"Like those shards you gave me?"

"Yeah, the substance the shards are made of are in liquid in a shallow basin. One simply has to add a memory to the bowl to view it."

What happened in the Pensieve didn't surprise Lyra; her uncle was a death eater. She knew something did unhinge Mr Crouch but having a son working against him must have been terrible. She felt sorry for him a little bit even if he was disgusted in having a granddaughter named Black.

"'Mione, I'm tired!" I moaned as Hermione ordered me to attack an achy Ron once more.

"Do you want to win this tournament?" She huffed while Ron soothed his head. Harry sat on the desk next to Hermione, grinning. He had already perfected the Impediment Jinx while I was having trouble.

"Not really, I would rather Harry or Cedric win." I stated. Harry shook his head.

"No, I don't need to win. Seriously." He added and I rolled my eyes.

Oh shut up." I muttered and Hermione smirked.

"Once more please," she indicated at a tired Ron, "then we can retire to the common room, I promise."  
Sighing, I stood my ground and turned to Ron.

"Ready Weasley?" I asked, smirking and he groaned.

"Just do it."

_"Impedimenta!"_ I yelled. Ron froze and shot backwards onto the large cushion. Hermione removed the jinx and smiled.

"Brilliant. I think you two both have a great chance at winning the task." I shot a grin at Harry as we all left the empty classroom.

"I just want to survive the bloody thing." I muttered, waving my wand round pointlessly. Harry nodded, agreeing while Ron snorted.

"Well at least try and win for Gryffindor and Hogwarts. I can't stand it if bloody Krum wins." Hermione huffed and shook her head.

"Honestly Ron, we should be making friends with the other schools. That's what the whole tournament is about!"

"No, it's about winning for your school!" I rolled my eyes while Harry stood in between them, arms over both their shoulders.

"Guys please say the arguments for after the tournament?" He asked and I laughed, watching my three best friends walk ahead of me.

Days passed quickly to Harry and me since we had no exams. Ron and Hermione studied hard so the two of us practised spells, the smaller useful ones were perfects and the trickier harder ones became easier. Cedric even got away from the Hufflepuffs and trained with us one day giving us a wider range of spells to use. All our nerves grew as each day ended quicker than blinking.  
One day while they were training, Ron spotted Malfoy chatting into his hand under an oak tree. I watched him awhile, his smirk once again on his face while this Slytherin mates surrounded him.

"Hey, I'm going to go for some fresh air. I need, er, a break from training." I told my friends who seemed to believe me. Dashing down corridors, skipping three steps at a time I made it out into the grounds. The Slytherin huddle thinned out as Malfoy shooed them away. Only Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle stayed with him.

"- things to write about." Crabbe laughed and Malfoy smirked while ripping up a leaf.

"I guess so – what do you want Black?" He sneered as I stopped behind Goyle. The others watched me with a suspicious glare. I caught Blaise's eye and he raised an eyebrow.

"I know you're up to something," I put my hands on my hips, "so just tell me now before it gets too out of hand later." They all looked at each other then laughed. Malfoy stood up and stared straight into my eyes.

"What are you going to do about it Black?" Malfoy sniggered, his friends watching with a smirk. My brain fuzzed quickly, trying to think of a comeback.

"What I do is going to be something you least expect." My words came out louder than thought necessary so Malfoy jumped a little. He stepped closer.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! You'll see. So either tell me now or watch out." I inched even closer. I stared straight into his grey icy eyes – but they weren't icy. The grey evened out and glistened gently.

"I guess I'm going to have to wait for the surprise." The grey-eyed boy muttered and I stuttered, trying to tear my midnight blue from the glistening grey.

"I – I, er, you just... erm watch your back." I replied awkwardly, stepping back and looking at the prospecting Slytherins.

"Yes?" Blaise grinned amused and I just gaped like a gasping fish. Why were they acting like this? My steps stopped and I gave the green clad boys one last look.

"You better watch your backs." I repeated with a raised eyebrow and they grinned.

"We shall. We'll watch for you like the way Draco watches for Moody; with constant vigilance." Blaise answered and I laughed, Malfoy blushing while giving him a punch. Wait – I laughed? Not replying to anything, I ran away from them as quickly as possible. My mind was confounded, it must be. What else could explain the reason I actually, physically and mentally _enjoyed_ speaking with the Snakes.

*-*-*

_Master, it is nearly time." A squeaky meek voice told the mist-covered armchair in the distance. An ice cold chill ran down my spine but that didn't stop me from standing up._

"Good. The plan is in action if my faithful servant is correct. What do you think Nikolov?" The rasping voice got closer. My feet started running now.

"M-My Lord? I think that is brilliant." The third voice stuttered.

"Lies... Tell me your true thoughts Nikolov or else Nagini shall have early lunch." My breath fastened as my pace grew to a run. The group was getting closer...

"I, I believe you need one other person at you Return Master... She could be striped and powerless tonight. She could be all yours as soon as you rise!" The voice got more confident and clearer as my feet quickened. I need to witness one thing before I awake.  
Silence until –

"Nikolov, what have the twin pure-bloods achieved for their Dark Lord?" The croakiness became louder as I got ever closer.

"They have done it, My Lord. They've seen the Verum Elementum. She is the one you need and she shall arrive with the boy." I saw the armchair along with two other figures kneeling beside it.

"Perfect. Miss Black...?" I grasped the armchair and span it around with all my might. My eyes connected with a pair of red glaring ones and I cried in pain.

"You time is coming to a dark end."

I screamed, jumping up in my scarlet and gold bed. A mane of bushy hair sat on top of me, clamping my mouth shut. My throat felt horse so my voice quietened, sweat pouring down my face.

"Lyra! Lyra, calm down... shuuuush." Hermione cooed gently to me and I breathed out deeply.

"Wha-what happened?" I gasped faintly and she crossed her legs on my bed. Her warm brown eyes slowed my racing heartbeat down.

"You were talking in your sleep about tonight then woke up screaming 'Dye!'" She cocked her head to the side and I ran my hand through the raven messy curls.

"Erm, okay..." I laughed and shrugged. Something seemed familiar but I didn't know what yet, "I guess I'm nervous for tonight." Hermione seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Okay, go get dressed and meet me down in the Great Hall. You've missed breakfast so lunch isn't soon." She seemed quiet but left before I could ask her what was wrong.

My muggles clothes covered the shivers that remain from the clouded dream yet that one word I was screaming remain.

"Dye...Die?" I asked myself as I walked down to the Great Hall. The corridors were empty apart from my footsteps.

"Die...Bye, maybe?"

The paintings were excited for the last task; some even wished me good luck.

"Bye...erm, goodbye?"

I was walking down the third floor corridor when a deep voice caught my ears.

"-tonight, I shall be reunited with the Dark Lord! Tonight, he shall have my niece and everything shall be complete! I will have my greatest reward from my Master!"

Confused, I gazed at the door I was listening through.

"Defence against the... Mad-eye?!"

Then everything clicked. Die, goodbye, Mad-eye. The dream. Nikolov. The twins... Harry.  
My legs gave way and I slumped down the wall, head spinning. No, I'm wrong! It was only a dream; it can't come true... can it?  
A booming clock bell rung throughout the castle. Gaining feeling in my legs I ran to the Great Hall. Inside the Hall sat everyone, chatting loudly with grins upon their faces. I ran inside when Professor McGonagall called out strongly.

"All champions are to come with me to the location of the Third Task. All students are to follow the teachers when called."

Everyone clapped as Harry, Cedric, Ivana, Krum, Laurent and Fleur stood up and followed McGonagall towards me. A bead of sweat trailed down my face as we all exited the Great Hall. The thoughts from the Third floor never left as we all walked towards the Quidditch Pitch in forced silence.  
My eyes met Harry's who smiled. I strained one in return but happiness never came. I knew our dark fates were looming ever closer.


	24. Chapter 24

My heart raced underneath the Gryffindor jersey that bore my name and number –**Black, 7**. The echoes of voices travelled from the compartment next to me. A shaky female was muttering to a deeper male. Their tones rumbled against the canvas annoying me quickly. Grabbing my wand, I entered their compartment to tell them to shut up.

"Не правете това!Той не може да я има!" Ivana screamed at her brother, dry tears escaping her dark brown eyes. Dimitar clasped his fingers round her throat yet the grip slackened as he caught sight of me.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled, stepping forward. A smile curled on his tanned face while he dropped Ivana. She grabbed her throat coughing but looked straight at me, eyes wide in fear.

"Това няма значение. Той ще има и двете от тях тази вечер. Нищо няма да промени това." He aimed at the crouched girl with his solid fist raised but his face turned in my direction. My eyes narrowed as if only catching on; were they talking about me?

"Look, don't hit her. She's done nothing!" I laughed nervously hoping I didn't make a false judgement but Dimitar dropped his hand and laughed.

"Lyra, what is happening between my sister and I doesn't concern you so please go to your tent _and stay there. _" The last words he spat in venom then turned away from me. Heat tinged my cheeks yet the Gryffindor Lion inside refused to back down.

"No. Why are you hitting your own sister?" I asked defiantly and he smirked. I ignored Ivana's silent protests for me to go but I wasn't going to let her be abused right in front of me.

"I've said to you before. This is our business so don't go poking your nose in places where it doesn't belong. Run along to your own compartment and pray you don't _die_in this task." The ice in his voice pricked the hairs on the back of my neck. Fire crackled under my knuckles at his stupid answers.

"Ivana," Dimitar froze, "is there something you would like to tell me before you go?" The twin male stared daggers at his sister before she faced me and gulped.

"Lyra..." she began and the tension thickened even more if that was possible, "just go and good luck." Her feeble voice failed. Dimitar pointed towards the door as I swiftly left through it.

~#~#~

"Димитър, да ме слушаш. Отец не е наред за черни. Аз съм чел някъде, че-,"**{Dimitar, listen to me. Father is not right about Black. I read somewhere that-,}** Ivana started mutedly as Lyra walked out but Dimitar cut her off.

"Не, аз съм ви казал да спрете да четете глупавите приказки и да започне да се подчиняваме на нашия господар!" **{No, I told you to stop reading silly stories and to start obeying our master!}** Dimitar grabbed Ivana by her upper arm and pulled her off the floor. She whimpered but refused to cry.

"Но ако просто погледнете тази снимка, мога да обясня моята теория!" **{But if you just look at this picture, I can explain my theory!}** Ivana shouted back fiercely. She was going to fight for Lyra because deep down she knew that killing her would be the worst thing possible in this situation.

"Теория?Теория?!Няма време за теорията!" **{Theory? THEORY?! No time for theory!}** The twins heard a canon blast sound outside the tent meaning that the Third Task was calling its champions. Dimitar glared at his sister while whipping his wand into his boot. He left with only a few words to his sister.

"Да не пропусна на Тъмния Лорд. Аз ще се гледа." **{Do not fail the Dark Lord. I'll be watching.}**

~#~#~

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand..." My mind zoned from Ludo Bagman and the Minister for Magic to the people around me. The stands were full of people beaming, cheering and clapping at us, smiles or sneers gazing down upon us. I caught the family of red heads and gave them a wave. Hermione stood next to them mouthing words of good luck. The rest of the Gryffindors cheered, chorusing, "Black and Potter!"

"Champions take your places!" Bagman announced happily. Cedric walked over to me with a giant smile.

"I'll be starting with you." He muttered as Dumbledore caught my eye. He gave me one last smile before joining the judges in sitting down. Everything was a blur in the countdown to go; the Beauxbatons mesmerizing encouragement for Laurent and Fleur, The Durmstrang's loud yet cheerful shouts towards Krum and Ivana, Hogwarts crazy sing-song of 'Hogwarts, Hogy Wogy Hogwarts!' for Cedric, Harry and I.

The teachers began to patrol the maze as the canon blasted signalling our time to enter. I saw Hagrid give Harry a smile then he sneaked me a wink. I caught Moody staring at Harry pointing in the left direction while his blue eye whizzed at me.

"Uncle..." My mouth absent-mindedly whispered but the crazed professor caught it. His form seized and began to clunk over to me but I was shoved into the maze before he reached me.

"Lyra, come on! We have to move." Cedric told me hurriedly, dragging me from the entrance. I finally noticed it was time to go as we turned our first corner.

"Ok Cedric. We need to head in the north east direction so let's go right first." I muttered, checking for creatures or distractions as we turned the first corner. Our feet crunched on leaves and twigs and the sound made us jump. Our hands tightened their grips around each other while we travelled further into the maze.

A strange sound made Cedric stop yet I continued to walk forward. He pulled me back just in time to see a greenish elf-like creature run across our path.  
"What is that?" He asked quietly yet I recognised it instantly. The Erkling stopped and looked up at us with its lamp-like eyes then let out a high-pitched cackle.

"It's an Erkling-," I whispered but the cackle seemed to have brought Cedric closer to the elf. The Erkling leapt towards Cedric with its sharp yellow teeth about to sink them into his neck-

"No!" I yelled, grabbing my wand out of my trousers, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" The spell caught the creature straight in the face, causing it to instantly fall, spiky arms pinned to its sides. Cedric shook himself out of the trance then thanked me.

"It's a good thing we're together, eh?" I laughed nervously. We ventured through the maze meeting two Kappas and a Salamander before one of my worst thoughts came true; separation.

_"Aguamenti!"_ I muttered, putting out the flames from my robes when a loud crack made my ear twitch. A big bang made me spin around just in time to see large green vines wrap tightly round Cedric as he was pulled into the bushes behind me.

"Ced!" I yelled as the Devil's Snare pulled him too quickly for me to rescue him. He was gone the very next second. My voice went limp but I knew he would want me to carry on. For all I know he might have been purposely dragged away from me.

Nodding to myself, I carried on past the stunned Salamanders and further towards the cup.

Creatures from all the books I've read tried to attack me; Kelpies, a marsh full of Hinkypunks, Red Caps with _very_ sharp swords (my robes were in tatters along with my thighs) and even a fully grown Blast-Ended Skwert.

"I need to talk to Hagrid about these bloody things." I muttered to myself as the stunned 'thing' twitched next to me. I turned a left hand corner when three voices were whispering furiously to each other.

"-Kill her now! Then the Dark Lord will thank us later!" A deep accented voice argued but a gruff tone interrupted.

"No! The Dark Lord needs something from her. Only then can she be killed yet I would love the satisfying job of killing my niece." My skin crawled while my mind and ears searched for more information.

"Crouch, you can't possibly think a dangerous thing like her is necessary for Master? She needs to be killed before her 'powers' get out of control! And you may want to drink some more of that potion." The voice shouted slightly as I gasped. Dimitar Nikolov... Wait, Crouch –

I burst through the hedge and found Ivana, Dimitar and someone with a slowly shrinking head and an electric blue eye...

"Oh Merlin's beard!" I shrieked as they gagged Ivana with rope while the other two argued. Their heads snapped towards me so the unknown man gripped my neck hard against the solid hedge.

"Lyra Black..." The man whispered gently. I stared at his darkened face but as soon as the blue eye fell off, it revealed a sandy haired man with familiar features. He smirked slightly.

"Barty Crouch Jr, it's nice to finally meet you in my true form. I think it's fair I should say goodbye to my niece before she meets her fate." The man told me with a dark glare that never left my midnight blue eyes. I felt repulsed at my uncle; he was disguised as Moody all year... and he wants to kill me.

"Meet my fate?" I struggled under his death grip, "I won't meet my fate before you do."

He laughed and then stared me down.

"How brave young Gryffindor. Yes, I can see your mother in you truly as she rebelled against Father too. But maybe we are alike?" I growled and shook my head violently, "No? Oh maybe how our differences bring us together; your hate for Father as well as mine. But that is all taken care of now! I think it's time for the cup to take you and Harry Potter to the Dark-," He was cut off by a dark dense matter floating towards us in the shape of a figure.

We both stared at it for a minute until it finally took shape as someone I detested; 5th year Tom Riddle. Shaking, Barty Crouch Jr dropped me while facing Tom. I watched as it grew old and evil before my very eyes and that is when I realised it was Boggart.

Crawling over slowly to my abandoned wand, I watched as the Boggart Voldemort said words to Crouch that seemed to deeply upset him. He sank to his knees and begged for forgiveness.

My fingers grasped the ivy wand as I shouted the words "_Riddikulus!_". The Boggart deflated with a loud raspberry but as it went down, Crouch yelled in anger at my escape and whipped his wand over my forehead creating a large cut. In surprise, I jumped up and ran away from my uncle before he committed more damaged.

Around a few bends, I spotted a glowing blue cup – The Triwizard Cup! I smiled slightly, glad I was the first one there but my stomach dropped as Harry and Cedric ran towards it, arguing.

"Take it, you saved me! I just want to find Lyra!" Cedric yelled as a strong wind gusted behind them.

"No, together. It's a Hogwarts victory either way!"

"No... No!" I screamed, running as fast as I could at the two boys, "It's a trap! No!" My yells were too weak so in reaction to their reaching hands, I sprang myself on top of them. They smiled at my appearance but at that moment a familiar pull around the navel shot us three into a starless sky along with a blue light.

The blue whirl of light dimmed as I felt the air force me onto the ground. Dirt and damp air filled my nostrils; grass tickled my arms and face while bruises began to form on my legs. The cut on my forehead deepened into a gash blooded trickling down my face.

"Harry? Cedric?" I croaked, shakily getting to my feet but a sharp spasm in my ankle confirmed a sprain.

"Lyra you found us! Wait, what's wrong?" Cedric asked, pulling me up from my waist, Harry on the other side.

"I sprained my – ow – ankle." I winced the pain making me forget my real reason while the two boys placing me on a large stone dais. They searched the place with their eyes, discussing what, or not what, to do.

"Harry, Lyra; the cups a Portkey. Is that supposed to happen?" Cedric repeated with a smile but I wasn't paying attention. Harry shook his head and looked around. My eyes wandered to a house behind the clearing where we were. The house was a vast brick manor with many windows on the four floors. Suddenly I noticed a dark stumbling figure walk towards us from the house.

"Harry!" I squeaked, grabbing his arm. His already terrified face turned and saw the person. He placed his hand around my waist to hoist me up.

"Lyra... Lyra, that's a tombstone. This is a graveyard," I shook violently, "and the tombstone says _Thomas Riddle._"

I gasped in pain and fright at the word. Thomas Riddle, the muggle name of Lord Voldemort's father.

"Harry, you don't think he could be here? He can't possibly be here..." I repeated the denial all the while Cedric ran over to us.

"I think we should try to get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps." He muttered but Harry froze, clutching the scar on his head. The pain seemed to jump from him to me and onto my hip where my own scar was.

"Oh shit no, he's here... he's here!" I screamed, attempting to stand, getting ready to run but my ankle snapped loudly. Cedric yelped and bent down, trying to help me up. Harry was now on his knees screaming pain along with my own cries.

"Cedric! Get the Portkey!" Harry screeched his face white from the blinding agony. My limbs tried to take my weight but the added scar pain was too much; I was squirming on the floor as if having a fit.

"I can't someones coming!" The sweat clad panicked Cedric stood up as he was the only one not in any physical pain. He whipped his wand out pointing it with his shaky hands towards the oncoming stranger.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He ordered weakly, his eyes on mine in the process. I glanced at the stranger but the rat, pointed face stood out from a mile away. It was Wormtail.

"You!" I shouted, getting to my feet gingerly ignoring the pain but before I was fully in control of my legs, a high, cold rasping voice screamed, "KILL THE SPARE."  
Everything slowed down as if someone wanted me to suffer in the worst way as possible. The yew wand whipped the air viciously while the dreaded Unforgivable struck. I tried to dive in front of it... I tried to protect Cedric in any way I could but all I saw was blinding green.

A dull grunt with whispered words filled my ears. Blood, sweat and tears fogged my vision but even through the physical emotion I saw it happen. My voice caught any sobs from escaping. The torturing broken bone seemed like a simply scratch compared to the scene that unravelled in front of my eyes. It was my entire fault.

The whispered words echoed inside my jumbled mind yet they were as clear as a full moon. I stared down at the ice cold white corpse of Cedric Diggory while his last words continued.

"I'm sorry."


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, not many chapters left! I would love it if you review this please! The next part shall be posted right afterwards:)**

* * *

****"Lyra! Get back to the Portkey!" Harry screamed at me from his cramped crouched kneeling position. I could feel my mind trying to make me move towards my god brother but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

My eyes were glued to the cold dead ones of Cedric. A violent shiver spread through my limbs and I collapsed in between Harry and Cedric, beyond tears at this moment in time.

"Harry, Harry I can't leave him!" I shrieked hands threatened to tear out large clumps of hair but before he replied Wormtail dragged Harry up and trapped behind a giant statues scythe. He struggled weakly but his leg oozed out blood. My hand went over to help stop the blood but Wormtail gripped my hair and dragged me to the base of the tombstone, wrapping thick unbreakable rope tightly round my arms and torso. All the time Wormtail was doing this, he couldn't look me in the eye.

"You are weak, a coward. Are you really going to hurt your friend's children? They trusted you!" The words came before I could stop them. The rat man hesitated then shoved a gag in mine and Harry's mouths. Terror filled my chest as I was able to lean on Harry's foot as if telling him I was still here. _We're going to survive this, _my head was focused on only that while trying to avoid the dead eyes of Ced.

A slithering sound caused me to curl up, watching the thick huge snake circle the tombstone, its slit eyes watching the robed traitor fiddle with a cauldron and a bundle of robes. Suddenly Harry groaned painfully through the gag. I followed his gaze where he continued to watch the robes.

_Oh no... oh shit!_, I knew exactly what was happening.

My eyes scanned the floor, hoping to find a way out but the more I turned, the more the ropes burnt my already bloody skin. Mine and Harry's wands were next to Cedric, The Triwizard cup was glinting in the weak starlight while the snake joined the servant. Flames erupted underneath the large cauldron and the robes stirred restlessly.

"Hurry!" A high cold voice commanded so Wormtail rushed about. The liquid in the cauldron bubbled furiously and at that moment, Wormtail dropped what looked like a pale, slimy ugly, blind infant into the liquid. _Please let it drown!_, I had a feeling Harry was thinking the exact same thing...

"Bone from the Father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" The ground beneath me cracked and white powder drifted from beyond towards then into the cauldron. It turned a vivid blue colour.

"Flesh – of the servant – w-willingly given – to rev-vive you master!" A large silver dagger appeared from Wormtail's robes. In a flash – I screwed my eyes up while Harry's foot stroked my back in comfort. The servant whimpered as his hand plunged into the potion. IT turned a burning red. Wormtail suddenly span and walked towards us.

"Blood – from the enemy – y-you will resurrect your foe."

The silver dagger disappeared from my sight yet the strangled screams from Harry pierced the night air. Inside I screamed in reaction – I couldn't tolerate to hear his screams; it was like a personal torture. Tears leaking slowly, I opened my eyes and watched the dread loosen ever more.

The coward tipped the blade, droplets of Potter blood adding to the cauldron but as soon as the liquid turned a dazzling white – Wormtail dropped to the floor and cradled his bloody stumped arm. Pain seared in my side as thick steam obscured my vision. Harry's foot touched me at all times as a sign to see if I was still there. My ears rang shrilly as the steam became the air itself. _It definitely didn't drown._

The air lifted and a scene I wished not to witness yet struggled to avoid played. An icy figure straightened up from the cauldron, his body pale and cold. Bony spidery fingers curled, muscles tested in surprise. It turned to the cowering slave on the floor.

"Robe me." The voice seemed to go right through me, chilling every warm tingle to cold ice. Shivering in the presence of my fear, I watched the silhouette of Lord Voldemort in fright; he was back.

* * *

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand." Harry was thrown onto the floor with a pained groan. I winced, the gag preventing me from calling to him. I was still tied to the tomb while the Boy Who Lived grasped his wand but turn back to me. The death eater circle tightened with entertained glares.

"Lyra... listen to me," Harry gripped my face with both hands while I stared into his bright green eyes, "I don't know what's going to happen. I will help you escape this – I promise." I nodded viciously, mumbling my encouragement but nothing came out. Wormtail ripped him from me into the duel.

It went on and on, feeling this was just as much my torture as mine. Lord Voldemort laughed with his snake eyes alight with sadistic glee in attempting to kill his nemesis. A couple times I heard my name but I was not concentrating on the death battle as my eyes found Cedric's body. Another tear ran down my cheek at the realisation that I had killed my boyfriend. It was my fault that I hadn't gotten there fast enough. It was my fault he cared too much. It was my fault I didn't save him from the Devil's Snare.**It was my entire fault.**

A intense green spell clashing blindingly with a blazing red spell caught my hopeless midnight blue eyes casting my attention on the life-or-death duel. Eyes wide in shock, the circle of death eaters cried in shock as their master and my best friend were in the air yet connected by their wands. Voldemort's eyes were wide in astonishment yet Harry kept calm, two hands gripping the wand tightly as his life depended in it.

"Do nothing, he's mine!" Voldemorts voice cracked around me and I fidgeted in adrenaline. This would be a perfect time to escape but no matter how hard the ropes were forced – they wouldn't snap! Maybe if I could get to my wand... My foot tried to reach the wooden stick but I was too far away. Suddenly bright lights trapped my concentration. A gasp escaped my lips as the misty shadow of –  
"C-Cedric!" My mumbled gasp remained muffled as he said something to Harry yet his eyes found mine. I stared into the translucent face of the boy who I loved yet he seemed different. He tried to drift over but remained stuck in some sort of dome from the strange magic.  
"Lyra," his words were hard to make out yet I kept my eyes on his moving mouth, "there is something I have to tell you..." I nodded, showing I understood him but other figures erupted from the wand in Lord Voldemort's hand. An old man was saying something else to Harry yet hissing at Voldemort.

"Lyra, I'm so sorry..." Cedric muttered, a hand trying to reach for me yet I was still unable to move; unable to return the gesture. I shook my stiff head as if saying that I was sorry but he sighed.

"No," two other figures appeared and Harry seemed to stumble at this, "I've done something which I deeply regret. Please forgive me." My eyes narrowed, trying to understand his meaning but I suddenly was drawn to the other 'ghosts' around us. Harry's parents were there, actually beside him with proud smiles but one look from Lily Potter made my knees weak. Her gasp was inaudible yet the effect shook my heart, tightening my chest.

"Lyra..." she seemed to whisper and Harry nodded. Cedric watched, drifting away but I already knew I lost him. A tear rolled down my cheek as Lily and James Potter smiled gently at me. I blinked back, hands trying to free the ridiculous bindings yet as Harry and Voldemort's spell became brighter as if climaxing the magic a strange shape appeared. I couldn't make it out but the second I saw it, my scar on the side of my hip flamed up in excruciatingly agony. The gag slipped as the spell ended and my screams faded into blinding huffs of shock.

I watched wide-eyed as Harry leapt over the Death Eaters. I gasped in anticipation wanting him to escape. He reached the outer circle quickly, grabbed Cedric's arm and yelled_"Accio!"_ towards the cup. I bit hard onto my bottom lip as if watching the final of the Quidditch World Cup hoping the seeker caught the snitch... and he did. In a bright blue flash, Harry disappeared with Cedric's body and the Triwizard Cup.

And darkness veiled the graveyard with the defeated screams of Lord Voldemort. He raced around in pure anger, trying to find Harry. I smiled at his escape until it hit me hard like a rogue bludger.

I was still here.


	26. Chapter 26

"H-he's gone my Lord." A braver Death Eater announced and this resulted in him writhing around the floor in pain. The red eyes searched the Graveyard for a moment, pacing angrily until the snake-like face found mine. I gulped, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of my face while his pointed teeth curled into a grin, twirling the yew wand around in his fingers.

"Potter has escaped yet Black remains. It seems our little hero forgot his damsel in distress." The phrase made me growl while the Death Eaters laughed darkly at me, eyes looming through the darkness. Lucius Malfoy watched me like a disturbed hawk, the grey eyes wide in shock. Had they not noticed me until now?

"Why is she here?" A single Death Eater asked and Voldemort turned towards a taller bulkier hooded man.

"Ask Nikolov here." His hand brushed the air towards the man and he removed his mask. A gasp hit as the resemblance to the Durmstrang twins made itself clear. A curled goatee with striking brown eyes bore into mine.

"She is here because she has something for you Master," His voice gained confidence as he talked on, "she possesses the power of Verum Elementum ever since that night 13 years ago."

Voldemort nodded, his hands still twirling the wand yet his red eyes where narrowed. I shivered at the stare.

"She has her uses for you Master therefore you need her here now. Although, there is one thing... how did she possess the Verum Elementum in the first place?" The follower turned to his master with grace and Voldemort carried on the speech.

"Now, as many of you know... 13 years ago I lost all power when I tried to kill Harry Potter but on my way to the Potter's, I visited the Black household."

My ears went sharper at the sign of my name. Ice slipped into my heart at the thought of Voldemort in my home, wherever it was.

"At the Black household lived a joyous happy little family consisting of Sirius Black, Giselle Black and Lyra." All eyes were on the two of us.

"I was in possession of an ancient power that could have maybe saved me yet I needed a pure-blood to complete the spell. I guess many of you are wondering why I could have chosen any of you to help me but I needed a young pure-blood; one with a pure heart. I needed the opposite of Death.

"I travelled to the most oldest and purest of wizard family to use the youngest heir for my bidding. Killing the pure-blood mother was a waste of magical potential as for being close with Dumbledore but she stood in the way of my plan. I took the child from her dead arms and left the house for the blood-traitor Black to find." An evil smile found its way onto the beast in front of me while I was numb. _He kidnapped me and killed my mother just for Dad to find?!_

"I reached the Potter's and all of you know what happened. I lost all power in the hands of Harry Potter. But something else happened that night... The ancient power I gained became alive at the killing of the mud-blood and blood-traitor Potters and then latched itself onto the purest of blood in its presence. The Verum Elementum latched itself onto Lyra Black."

The graveyard went silent at his slithering words and I stared at the dark wizards. _So, I was kidnapped, taken to Harry's house then witnessed more murders then, oh, I was then connected to this Verum Elementum?_ Fury pulsed in my veins and fire heated up.

"Hang on, what exactly is Verum Elementum?" I suddenly asked Lord Voldemort. The Death Eaters were stunned at my sudden found voice yet Voldemort found it fascinating.

"Verum Elementum is a power source from the darkest form known; Death. There is more yet it was lost once it latched itself onto you." I nodded, limbs shaking in hidden fear of Voldemort.

"I would like to claim it back now." He suddenly called out and I felt myself be released from the rope. I fell face first onto the wet dirt graves then hoisted myself onto my feet. The broken ankle shook violently and I gave way, landing on all fours. I bit back a throbbing sob.

"Ah, this makes killing you all the more easier; no way for you to escape like Potter." His slippery words licked my fears and I cried. I cried silently while his _Crucio_ pinched my soul, twisting my nerves. I cried noiselessly while his feet kicked my ribs, at the least bruising them. I cried softly when his sharp fingers gripped my hair and yanked my face next to his with the deadly wand poking at my heart.

"Now I'm going to make this as slow and agonizing as I can. You can thank Potter for that." I never looked away from the red pupils. I wanted to stare death in the face for as long as possible. He laughed quietly.

"Avada K-..." He stopped mid spell as his red slits caught the sight of the bare skin of my left hip. I followed my gaze and saw the scar I had ever since I was small.

"What is that?" I heard Lucius Malfoy come closer, examining the scar clearly. Voldemort was stunned silent and I felt immense panic. What did that scar matter to him killing me? It had nothing to do with killing me... Doesn't it?

"Gentlemen... I believe a distant plan of mine has come ever closer. I must not kill Lyra Black. No one must kill Lyra Black for if my eyes deceive me; she must be mine."

I stuttered and crawled backwards, eyebrows raised. I am not becoming his!

"Join me Lyra. Join me and I shall not harm you. Join me and your friends shall be spared. All except Harry Potter of course. Join me and I shall bring back your mother-,"

"NO! I shall _never_ join you! You can't bring back my mother!" I tried to stand but my ankle prevented it once more. I landed back down and the Death Eater laughed with their master.

"You will join me! You will be mine!" He screamed and the tortures began again. I screamed loudly along with the physical contact of kicks and punches. I felt my nose break but I was not going to back down. I'm stronger than he thinks. He stopped and sighed, a thought appearing in his mind. I noticed the silver yet now clean dagger from before shine in the light and Voldemort caressed it lightly. He pounced and gripped me tightly. The Death Eaters laughed as they watched the blade run down my neck, tearing the ragged Gryffindor robes I wore with pride.

"What type of Gryffindor are you...? You won't even fight back!" He screamed as dug the blade deep into my left forearm. Biting my lip hard, I tried not to scream loud but as the thought of people hearing me came to mind, I let hell break loose. I screaming bloodily into the sky hoping someone would hear.

_"Silencio!"_ A Death Eater croaked and I was muted. The cut spilt my blood over my arm, the red oozing thickly.

"I want to savour this moment..." The blade now ran down his arm, creating an identical cut. I watched as he conjured some blood then drip it slowly into my veins. The blood was so dark it looked black. He was tinted with such evil that his blood turned _black?!_

As soon as it entered my veins it stung madly, hissing like tiny black snakes. Through tearful eyes I stared at Voldemort strongly.

"Now your blood is as black as your name." He hissed and the Death Eaters joined. His cut healed instantly while mine stay open.

_Now I truly am a Black._

Everything in my brain seemed misted. Everything seemed to make sense yet it was completely delusional. I was bound in the middle of the Death Eater circle as single followers appeared with shocked expressions of the return of their master. I stared blankly at the floor wondering how on earth I was to escape back to Hogwarts.

It was when another wizard just apparated when Voldemort yanked me up by my matted bloody curls and grinned.

"I've decided tonight you shall return to Hogwarts. Time shall take its course and soon you will be mine. Time will make you see how badly you need to be mine and your loyalty will be with _only_ me." I took in his slithering words when I realised I could go back to Hogwarts! Only tears remained on my face when he silently enchanted a mis-shaped rock to turn bright blue; a Portkey. I crawled over to it quickly trying not to burst into tears but before I took it, I turned to Voldemort and smiled for the first time tonight.

"I will never be yours. My loyalty lies with Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore." I spat and grabbed the Portkey back to Hogwarts with a whispering whirl of wind. The last thing I saw was Voldemort's scorching red eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

The spinning sensation suddenly ended and I stumbled while face first onto wet grass. My body was in pain all over and I couldn't move anything. I didn't want to move anything either. All I wanted was to curl up and die where I had landed, to be rid of this dreadful pain inside of me. I wanted someone to give me drugs so powerful I would feel numb for eternity because now... I felt like life wasn't worth living.

Silence filled my surrounding so I wondered if I had even arrived in the right place; was this one of Voldemort's tricks? I tried to sit up, tried to lift my head or even open my heavy eyes but it was hard. I struggled but finally I managed to lift my weak body off the wet ground. My eyes opened and I saw that I was at the entrance of the maze, the stupid maze, the deadly maze, the sick, twisted, killer maze! Tears escaped my eyes as anger flooded my body and fire burst from my hands. The fire exploded and hit the stands where the students were, it went up in a lethal tongue and I cried heavier.

"Why?" I croaked as my knees gave way and I collapsed back on the ground, blind because of my tears. Soon the tears died and I was sobbing cowardly. Blood still leaked from my arm and my face felt swollen. My hair was tangled and my body scarred. I was a mess but I no longer cared. Cedric was dead and I was to blame.

Heat from the fire pulsed nearby, crackling fiercely to the fast pounding of my heart. My left arm felt heavy and weaker than the rest of my body. I tried to look at it through my tears but a hasty figure ran in the distance heading in my direction. It stopped and ran over, a dirty grin on his face. Crouch Jr kicked me making me stumble onto my back with a muted 'oomph'.

"Miss Black... how did you survive Master's wrath? The plan was to kill you!" His voice was out of breath yet I heard every word. I looked up and saw him body hidden by Moody's thick leather robes. I kept my mouth shut.

"Tell me! Why do you live? Did he leave me the precious task of killing you myself?" His voice sounded joyful at the thought. His hand yanked my hair and I squeaked.

"No! He didn't want to kill me! He did this," I shoved my shaky weak arm up to him in the faint moonlight, "all because of this stupid thing on my hip." My feeble attempt in explaining seemed to work somehow. He lowered his wand with wary eyes and glimpsed at said bare hip. His face lost all colour along with the will to speak.

There was a brief silence with the sounds of me trying to escape, my whispered grunts of pain and spineless sobs.

"B-b-but how?!" He screamed loudly making me jolt my broken ankle. Preventing the vomit from escaping my throat I tried to speak yet all he said was the words, "Anima Mortis."

Confusion written on my face, he dropped my hair leaving me writhing in renewed pain. Shrieking as loud as I could while being violently sick, my uncle left at the sight of distant people.

I curled into a tight ball of pointless protection as my ankle throbbed; my arm wept darkened blood and I began to mourn. I lifted my head and saw a creature bound towards me. I cried in fear, trying to crawl away in terror but I stumbled as tears once again escaped. The creature transformed in midair and fell at its knees. I tried to defend myself feebly from whatever it was but the figure wrapped its arms round me gently.

"Lyra, I'm here, shush, Daddy's here," it cooed and I fell limp once more. Dad was here, cradling me in his arms. I sobbed harder, shaking violently in his arms. I looked into his own face and saw he was crying himself, rocking me gently side to side. My heart thumped painfully but I tried my best calming myself down.

"Dad, he's back," I whispered and his face turned paler than the moon. He held me tighter and kissed my forehead.

"I know, I know he is and I'm here, I will protect you. I'm here." he uttered and I cried harder, clutching Dad closer.

I don't know how long we were curled up together on the floor but eventually I heard pairs of footsteps walk towards us once more. I was too tired to raise my head so instead I listened to Dad talk to the unknown person and suddenly felt myself be lifted up and carried. I was about to fight off whoever it was, clinging to Dad ever tighter but felt a tingling sensation travel to my senses, bringing me under. I tried harder to fight it off, calling for Dad to help but I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke, I was lying in soft fluffy sheets in the Hospital Wing. My swollen eyes fluttered and I gasped in pain as I moved my left arm. The skin covered it was turning darker, the deepest purple into pure black. The appearance of the arm made me sick to my stomach, reminding me of what I had experienced tonight, bringing back the memories... Tears flooded and I tried to keep the sobs to a minimum.

"Lyra?" A quiet voice asked and I looked up. The Hospital Wing was quiet, full of sleeping guests yet one face stood out from across the room; Harry. He was putting on his glasses and moving his hair out of his green eyes. I blinked and looked around his bed spotting the Weasleys and Hermione all round him. The only person near me was Dad in his animagus-form asleep at the end of my bed. I knew I should have felt something but I didn't feel anything.

"Harry." I muttered and he smiled ever so faintly. I tried to return the smile but I couldn't. Something inside me prevented any sign of happiness to shine. I was dead within.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly and I shook my head, playing with the sheets in my lap. He looked heartbroken and weak when I looked back and I sighed. I carefully lifted the sheets back and touched my cast and good foot on the ice cold stone floor. The sudden temperature change made me shiver as I hopped soundlessly over to his bed. He pulled the sheets back and I got into it with him being wary of the broken ankle.

Harry is my closet friend. He was always there when I was in need so this gesture made me warmer inside. He wrapped his arms round my shoulders as I rested next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered to him but I saw his eyes grow brighter slightly.

"I don't know" he said and I nodded, knowing exactly how he felt.

"Lyra, I'm so sorry I left you in the graveyard." Harry's voice cracked and a drop of salty tears landed on my arm. Looking into his face above mine made me tingle. Harry was always like a sign of home. Not a specific place but somewhere where I felt the safest. I squeezed his hand in reply.

We sat there for a couple of minutes until Harry asked me a sudden question.

"How did you escape?"

"Now isn't the best time Hazza." He laughed sadly at the old nickname while I leaned on his shoulder.

"Thank you for bringing his body back. I couldn't bear it if I left him there." I whispered, watching Hermione shuffling in the armchair, her hand brushing Ron's dangling fist.

"He told me too. I didn't want to leave him there. If you won't tell me what exactly happen; could you tell me how you got out of there?"

I quietly explained what Voldemort did and luckily Harry kept his comments in a hushed tone.

"But... why?" He asked after we discussed it for a while and I shrugged, snuggling deeply into Harry's chest. His heart was calming, like a soothing lullaby.

"I have no idea." I mumbled thickly.

"I heard Fudge talking to Dumbledore while you were sleeping." Harry informed me as my eyes began to flutter while watching the peaceful Weasleys.

"What were they saying?" I asked and he fidgeted. I sat up.

"Fudge doesn't believe me, us. He doesn't believe Voldemorts back." he trailed off and I felt another teardrop land on my good arm. I sighed gently.

I thought as much, it will be hard convincing the Minister of Magic that the Dark Lord was back; he would go into denial.

"It will be hard, you know that. It's going to be different now." I mumbled and he nodded.

"Hard on all of us," he added "But that's not all." I looked up at Harry and he looked very uncomfortable.

"What is it?" I asked and he avoided my eyes but told me anyway

I wish he didn't.

"Fudge, he er... he thinks you killed... Cedric." He whispered and my heart died. I went numb all over and I couldn't move my lips to protest. I couldn't breathe or even feel anything. Harry understood I couldn't say anything so he just held me close and gave me some Dreamless Potion. He took some himself and we both tried to lose ourselves to the world of unconscious.

I closed my eyes and thought of what Harry just told me. Fudge thought I killed Cedric. He honestly thinks I would kill the love of my life? Maybe he talked to Crouch before he disappeared. He thinks that I'm so dangerous and evil, so dark and damaged that I would actually kill someone I protect? He's still after Dad and yet, he thinks that my blood is as black as my name, I would kill on instinct. A single tear escaped my eyes before giving in to the dreamless sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

The next few days were some of the worst Lyra had ever experienced.

They sat there in front of Harry, his father sobbing uncontrollably in mourning and his mother silent in shock. Lyra was commanded to go with Harry since he and Cedric won the tournament. Lyra did not.

"He did not suffer then, it was quick." His mother did all the talking while Harry just nodded, "we are very proud. Thank you for bringing him back." She whispered and tears fell from my own eyes once more. Harry began to put the tournament winnings on the table but Mrs Diggory pushed it back towards him with a sad smile.

"No, you won. We can't take that. It's what he would have wanted." I watched the grieving couple stand saying goodbye to Harry. I began to follow him when they called me back. Speechless and afraid I would burst into tears I stayed still.

"Lyra, Cedric told us all about you in his letters," Mrs Diggory muttered, "and we wanted to say we know you never hurt him..." I nodded, hands shaking in shock.

"No matter what happens we believe you."

Stuttering with tears leaking slowly, I stood up but Mrs Diggory flung her arms round my neck the sobs coming slowly.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as his parents walked out. They nodded and left.

* * *

The students everywhere ignored me mostly. The Hufflepuffs were kind once more sharing mournful nods or inconsolable hugs, the Ravenclaws were gentle by not mentioning anything since they were smart enough not to say anything but the Slytherins were once again ignorant. Some scowled at me in the corridors while others brave enough whispered, "Soon you'll be locked up in Azkaban Black." Malfoy passed me in the corridor on the last day of lessons with nothing but a glance. His icy grey eyes watched mine carefully, searching for something in my own but I looked away in spite; he was right about the Durmstrang twins.

Nights were spent sleepless in danger of nightmares of the graveyard. I knew they would come thick and fast but the thought of facing him chilled me to the bone.

Eventually I told Harry, Ron and Hermione a slightly better version of how Voldemort let me go and they seemed more puzzled than me.

"He actually let you _go_?" Ron asked his mouth hung open at the thought of the darkest wizard turning down a murder. I nodded, ignoring what he had said while tugging at my left sleeve. The cut burned at night when I tried to relax but the blood pulsed angrily and it felt like it was trying to burn its way out. My theories why never left my mind.

* * *

The last week of school was spent in mumbled silence. Dumbledore arranged a special feast on the last day and everyone had their thoughts why.

"You don't think he will actually tell everyone what really happened?" Hermione asked me as we locked our trunks for the last time. I shrugged, planting a mermaid braid in my hair without any enthusiasm then checking myself once more in the mirror.

"I'm not too sure. I mean I wouldn't put it past him." A small smirk stayed on my lips as the possibilities of the oddball headmaster mentioned the Return of Lord Voldemort. Hermione nodded with the frustrated expression so we left the Gryffindor Girls Dormitory for another year.

The Great Hall was decorated with the colours of Hufflepuff which made my stomach turn. Eyes flickered the moment I entered the hall but with a high chin I ignored them and sat down. I glanced over at the Hufflepuff table that were all blunt eyes bright and chatter dead.  
Cedric's closest friends nodded at me and I nodded back in respect but deep inside I knew they heard the rumours that I was responsible for his death – it broke my heart.

Cho Chang was bawling her eyes out and made a deal of trying not to show it which made my eyes roll automatically. Why was she so worked up? She never went out with him. They were just friends.

Dumbledore stood up and began his end of year speech. Harry, Ron and Hermione were paying full attention with crossed fingers that he wasn't going to bring up Voldemort but he did.

"There is much I would like to say to you all tonight but first I must acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who would be sitting there," He gestured gently to the middle right table, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand for Cedric Diggory." The benches scraped as everyone stood up with raised goblets and muttered a low, "Cedric Diggory."

My legs went shaky as I could feel the dense glares from the table behind and in front but I just concentrated on not breaking down. Harry was watching Cho and when I looked at her during the commotion in sitting down – she gave me a small sly sneer. The tears began to fall.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued, "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about." My heart thumped loudly and the candles flickered above me in fear. _Please don't Dumbledore._

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

The expected panicked whispered came and I groaned lightly, closing my eyes and hung my head. Harry watched the calm Dumbledore.

"The Minister of Magic wish that I do not tell you this but you need to know." The tears dripped onto my empty plate as he spoke softly of that unspoken night.

"It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or someone else's fault," I heard many held-in breaths, " is an insult to his memory."

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter." I looked at Harry and he struggled to keep his concentration on Dumbledore while a kind of ripple crossed the Great Hall as a few heads turned in Harry's direction before flicking back to face Dumbledore as well. I copied.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honour him."

I stood up first with my goblet with heated cheeks but then most of the hall copied except the majority of the Slytherins. Harry gave me a soft smile and I nodded.

Dumbledore began to talk about strength within friendships when a group of unknown voices called loudly to the Headmaster.

"What about Lyra Black?"

I felt my throat seize and faces stared directly at me. In reaction I tugged the sleeve over my arm once more before dropping my gaze to the floor. No one knew how he would react; would he pretend he never heard it or explain further more. The look everyone received from the bright blue eyes said it all as he continued with the friendship speech. A part of me was deeply relieved while the other part screamed in annoyance because he didn't care.

_There is nothing to say._

* * *

"What can I say; another friendly speech at the end of the year!" Fred and George announced as we all waited in the crowded entrance hall for the carriages back to the Hogwarts Express.

I smirked as the small group chattered lightly to each other. Apollo nibbled my finger in affection as I stroked him averting my ears from all conversations all around.

"'Arry, Lyra!" The French beauty dashed over with a big smile showing her pearly whites. In the background we saw the Beauxbatons ready to leave.

"We will see each 'uzzer again I 'ope!" She kissed us both on the cheeks, "I'm getting a job at ze Bank to improve my Eenglish."

"Well it's very good a-already." Ron replied for us and I laughed lightly. Hermione huffed while Harry grinned at his blushing best friend.

Fleur smiled at Ron before giving Harry and I one last hug.

"I'm so sorry for you." She muttered to me before gliding off. The Entrance Hall slowly emptied at the same time.

"Embarrassed, were you Ron?" I asked poking his red ears and he shrugged, scowling slightly. Hermione rolled her eyes and watched something behind me.

"I wasn't bloody embarrassed. I was being friendly!"

"Yeah like how Hermione was being friendly with Krum." I pointed out and Ron sighed.

"I think he was the more 'friendlier' one, bloody git." He mumbled just as Krum walked up to the four of us. Ron turned red once more.

"Could I have a vord?" He asked Hermione and she nodded, looking slightly flustered. They were about to walk off when Krum stopped, turned to me and mumbled, "I'm sorry about Cedric, Lyra. I liked him; he vas rather kind to me." I smiled sadly with a prickly chill.

They walked off as the Durmstrangs began to head out towards the ship. A certain pair caught my eye...

I ran over to them quickly before they could escape but Ivana stopped at the sight of me. Dimitar on the other hand gripped her hard trying to pull her away from me.

"Hey..." I said awkwardly to the pair of them and Ivana smiled slightly. Dimitar just looked at his shoes.

"Hi, Lyra I wanted to say something-," Ivana began but I shook my head.

"No, seriously don't. I just came over to say that... well, I have nothing to say. I just wanted to see if _you_wasn't beating her still." Dimitar sighed and tried pulling his sister along but Ivana stood up for herself.

"Ти не ме командва вече. Отец каза, Ти са грешни, така че се справят с нея." {You do not command me anymore. Father said you were wrong so deal with it.} Her brother glared but didn't respond.

"I'm sorry about him. I'm in control of myself now because of you and I just vant to say... Thank you." She gave me a small one armed hug and I raised an eyebrow.

"Because of me?"

She nodded, "You proved the Dark Lord, Father and Dimitar wrong. I didn't want to hurt you. I would like to stay friends if that's okay?" She asked and I blinked.

"Erm, sure!" She smiled and turned away with her brother with one last wave. A little confused I walked back over to Harry, Ron and an approaching smiley Hermione.

"What was that about?" Ron asked and I smiled.

"Just a new friend. Hey Hermione you were right; this tournament was about making friends and that's just what I did." She nodded as the last couple carriages arrived. Krum turned to leave after saying goodbye to Harry when Ron shouted, "Can I have your autograph?" Hermione turned away trying not to smile so widely.

The weather was bright and cheery as we travelled further away from Hogwarts. We all got a compartment to ourselves, (mostly because some people didn't want to share with 'us') which meant the owls and Crookshanks could roam free. The thought of sleep popped into my mind as I watched trees grow thicker but I just listened to the conversation in around me occasionally joining in.

I looked out the window and spotted a couple of badgers in the fields. I laughed trying to fight the tears.

"What is it?" Harry asked and I told them I saw some badgers.

"So...?" Ron sounded confused as I wiped another tear."I like badgers. Cedric was in Hufflepuff... He told me, 'Badgers are cool.'"

We continued chatting lightly.

"I'm surprised The _Prophet_hasn't said anything about it yet." I muttered sleepily but Hermione smirked.

"Nah, there won't be. I found Rita Skeeter's secret." And she told us what she found out. We all felt slightly better after that. Fred, George and Ginny joined us for a game of Exploding Snap soon after that making us all laugh.

We arrived in London way to quickly for my liking. My throat closed and a icy cold feeling slipped down my back when the sight of skyline appeared. My arm ached and my hip seared sharply causing a twitch of sickness pulse in my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Hermione muttered and I shook my head.

"Motion sickness." I lied when steam covered the window signalling the train finally stopped. We left the compartment and jumped off the train. The red headed group of Weasleys smiled at us as we all approached them with our trunks and animals. Mr Weasley smiled at me first.

"How are you Lyra?" He asked quietly and I shrugged.

"I've been better." He chuckled.

"Oh you poor dear. You were sleeping when we were there... I promise you can come stay during the holidays?" Mrs Weasley asked me and I nodded, having something to look forward to may keep me alive. Bill and Charlie chatted to me about the brighter side of school along with obscure question concerning Dad since they knew now. Would I see Dad during the summer? I frowned at the possibility.

The Dursleys were waiting for Harry so we all gave him one last hug before he disappeared. Hermione greeted her parents afterwards which left me with the Weasleys.

"Would you like us to walk you to the Home?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yeah, it would be no bother!" The twins grinned at the last time they were there and I shook my head, forcing a smile.

"No, no. I can make it home from here." Giving them all one last hug, I left King's Cross station alone. Memories, thoughts and nightmares fogged my mind as I walked the streets with Apollo under my arm. Tears poured silently down my face while fire burning harshly inside.

"_I can't do this."_

* * *

__**Okay, so I've finished this story! I've started writing the sequel which is of course set in the Order of the Phoenix! I want to thank those who have tried reading this even if you haven't told me or favorited this:) I'm just glad you've been reading! Sequel is called You Are Not Alone.**_  
_

**-BazingaBaby:)**


End file.
